Leaving Behind Footsteps
by xlilyunyun
Summary: Bella, Jake, and Edward used to live in an orphanage together and got adopted. What happens between them when they become teens? A hint or romance, a touch of adventure, a load of laughs, and a whole lot of drama. ALL HUMAN J&B - E
1. New Friend and Lollipop

Hey! This is Rachel. Ummmmm… This chapter isn't exactly mine. It's my friend, Eileen's. So like that's why it's so good. I usually just type the chapter before I forget it or write in my notebook. I don't take the time to edit. So congrats to Eileen for this chapter. I'm gonna be writing the next ones. Have fun reading this chapter and don't be too surprised when the next one sucks. Haha :] Remember to review at the end.

* * *

BPOV- Age 4

"Waaaaah! I don't wanna go to the bafwoom," I cried with a piercing scream. My nanny at the orphanage picked me up with a grunt as I wiggled and thrashed in her arms, threatening to fall down any moment. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"We have a new friend," my nanny said cheerfully. Reluctantly, she set me gently on the bed, hoping I wouldn't get into trouble during the few seconds she went to answer the door. I squealed happily as I had just avoided another potty-training session.

A moment later, my nanny returned holding a young boy in her arms. The boy had a mop of bronze-colored hair and emerald green eyes, eyes that shone with tears. Instantly, I felt sorry for him.

"Who you?" I asked, smiling a big toothy grin. Ignoring me, he struggled out of our nanny's arms and stumbled away. His rejection shocked me. How dare he treat me like that!

I stomped toward the direction that he had gone. Unfortunately, I fell flat on my face due to my extreme clumsiness. To make it worse, I heard laughter. Even before I raised my head from the floor, I knew who it was. That mean kid! I hated him. Then, I burst into tears. Nanny heard me cry and came to scold the bully.

"Edward, were you mean to Bella?" she asked him sternly. So that was his name, Edward. Well, I hated Edward.

"No," he replied grinning adorably. I wanted to punch his face in.

"He mean to me!" I yelled, picking myself up. I headed toward Edward.

"No, me didn't!" he cried back, his eyes now filled with rage. Soon, we stood face to face, glaring at each other. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Nanny started walking toward the kitchen and said, "Time for lunch, everyone." With one last "humph", I turned away and went to find my very best friend, Jacob.

To my surprise, he was already at the table. Giggling, I poked him from behind and sank down into the chair next to him.

Soon, all the kids at the orphanage were sitting around the table except for one person, Edward. While our nanny went to find him, Jacob and I chattered about our day excitedly. In fact, we didn't even notice Edward come into the room. Quietly, he took the chair across from us, keeping his eyes down.

Throughout dinner, Edward never said a word or looked up from his plate. No one bothered to talk to him. Even though we had fought earlier, I was starting to feel sorry for him.

Jacob probably noticed how I was distracted the whole time, so he asked, "Bewa okay?"

"Not welly," I replied half-heartedly.

"Whyee?" he questioned, his innocent eyes filled with concern. I decided to tell him.

"See that kiddy?" I asked, pointing to Edward.

"Yup yup."

"He lone. Me wanna fwends with him." I looked up at Jacob, asking for his approval.

"No," he said, "No,no,no. Me don't lika. You no go." I was still in shock when Jacob returned to gobbling up his food in a more aggressive manner than before.

Finally, I decided that I would defy Jacob and be friends with Edward. After all, everyone needs friends. Would he accept? What should I say?

I sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. Hopefully he wouldn't reject me…again.

Throughout the afternoon, I tried to find a time to talk to Edward, but he always was busy, or maybe that was just my excuse for me to believe that I wasn't a coward.

That night, I devised a perfect plan. I would go wake up Edward early in the morning when Jacob was sleeping; Jacob was never one to wake up early. I would take some candy stolen from the kitchen to bribe Edward into being my friend. The plan was fail-proof. I mean, who could resist candy?

The next morning, I put my plan into action. Tiptoeing on my clumsy toes was not exactly the best idea, so I settled for crawling as carefully as I could. The beds for girls and boys were located in different parts of the room, and I fell many times before reaching Edward's bunk bed.

Even though it was morning, the room was still too dark for me to see very clearly. As you can probably expect, this caused me to stumble more than usual. When I finally reached Edward's bunk bed (after searching every single bed), something extremely terrible happened because of my unreasonably bad luck.

Approaching Edward's bed, I slowly started to stand up on my wobbling legs. Just when I had finally started to move forward at a pace that a snail could shame, I tripped over a doll and fell with a crash against a bedpost. I collapsed on the floor and waited to be punished.

A while later, I heard someone say, "You kay?" I lifted my head up and saw two glittering green eyes staring at me with…concern? I quickly rolled back and prepared to defend myself if I was threatened. Amazingly, no one but Edward had woken up.

Edward's face of concern quickly turned into anger. For the second time, we glared at each other. After a few moments of glaring, I remembered my plan. Slowly, I reached into my pajama pockets and pulled out a lollipop.

Edward's eyes grew as wide as two oranges.

"Wannit?" Wordlessly, he just nodded without blinking. I smirked. Hesitantly, Edward reached for the lollipop. I smacked his hand away. After all, I still hadn't forgotten that he'd made me cry.

"Wait, you gotta do somesing firsta."

"Whatcha wanna?"

I pretended to think for a long time. "You gotta be nicey."

"Kay." Once again, he reached for the lollipop, and once again I smacked his hand away. This time he started to whine.

"One more thingy," I said, "You gotta be me fwend." He froze, but then looked up at me with solemn eyes.

"Yes," he said. We stared at each other for a long time. I broke the silence first.

"Heeyor." I shoved the lollipop into his hand and look down, my face bright scarlet. When I looked up again, a wide grin covered Edward's face. I smiled back. Suddenly, our pleasant moment was broken.

"What are you kids doing here?" we heard nanny ask, "Time out!" While Edward and I were having the exchange, Nanny had quietly woken up and saw us sitting here.

* * *

Hey. It's me, Rachel, again. Just wanna remind you to review. Thanks for reading!


	2. Time Out and High Chair

Hey. It's Rachel. Just a reminder that I wrote this chapter and not my buddy, Eileen, so it won't be as good as the first one. Just so you know, the POV (point of view) and age won't be changing for a while but keep check it cuz it will change eventually. Please review! I'll give you a cookie! Yes, I was just kidding about the cookie. Go ask the Nanny for one! Haha! Reviews mean a lot to me! (I'm addicted to exclamation marks.)

* * *

BPOV – Age 4

When I got Edward and me in trouble, it was only thirty minutes until wake up time. Nanny just sent us to the "time out spot" expecting us to sit there and think about what we had done. Psh, but we're kids. You can't expect kids to sit there and obey. Hah! So instead of sitting there like perfect little angels, we told stupid jokes to each other.

"Hey, Bella! Why'd da chicken cross da road?" my time out buddy asked me.

"I dunno," I answered really wanting to know.

"Cuz the chicken didn't wanna be called chicken!" he said starting to crack up.

I sat there honestly confused trying to process it through my small four year old brain. I had a light bulb moment and realized what he meant because Jacob had called me chicken the first time he tried to convince me to steal a lollipop. Just then, Nanny came by and we got quiet really fast.

"You kids understand what you did wrong?" she asked.

We nodded out heads obediently.

"You two may go sit for breakfast," she said gesturing toward the dining table.

Edward stood up and ran to the table. I tried to follow but being the clumsy person I am, I tripped and fell flat on my face. This time, Edward stopped and walked over to help me, but Jacob reached me first. He glared at Edward for a second then proceeded to help me. He ignored Edward and walked me to the breakfast table.

When we reached my highchair, he laced his fingers together to create a step for me to use. I put one hand on his shoulder and the other on my chair. With one foot on his interlaced fingers, we counted together, "One, foo, free," before I landed safely in my chair. Jake looked over to Edward, who had watched, and smirked a smirk I knew too well.

"Can you help me, Jake?" Edward asked which caused my jaw to fall open.

"Sure, I will but don't call me Jake. Only Bella can do that," Jake said, smiling at me.

Jake helped Edward into his chair before climbing into his own. We started talking about the new set of blocks someone had donated to the playroom. Nanny came in with a tray of warm oatmeal. She put a bowl in front of all of the kids at the table along with a spoon. We dug in like animals. I had to help Jake with a clip to keep his long hair out of his eyes. He looked so funny with a butterfly clip in his hair. After breakfast, we went to the playroom to draw pictures. I drew one of Jake with the butterfly clip. Jake drew one of a motorcycle, and Edward drew one of a piano. We worked hard on our drawings until nap time came around. Jacob and I chose two bottom bunk beds, and Edward chose to same one he woke up in. nanny turned on some piano music and I fell asleep, watching Edward's long fingers dance across his pillow.

* * *

Hey. It's me again. Please remember to review. Yeah! that button right there! Click it and leave a message or comment! Thanks!


	3. Pianos and Chocolate Cake

Hi! It's me, Rachel, again. Okay, that sounded so lame. It's okay though cuz most people don't read the author's note. I usually don't. Haha! I always try to review though. So should you. On with the story!

* * *

BPOV – Age 4

When sunlight stated to flood the room, my eyes started opening bit by bit. I sat up slowly looking around me. I jumped back when I saw Jake and Edward fighting for the spot at the foot of my bed. They both stopped when they saw me starring at them. Jake pulled me out of my bed and raced me and Edward to the table. Jake had taught Edward how to climb up the chair. Jake had attempted to teach me, but I simply couldn't. I'm way too clumsy and uncoordinated. My last try had resulted in two ice packs. He coasted me up and then climbed in himself. We waited patiently for lunch in silence until Edward broke it.

"What did you guys dream about?" he asked us.

"Motorcycles and cars," Jake replied.

"The three of us going to a playground," I said. The two of them looked at me with confused faces.

"I saw some kids at the playground sliding down slides and swinging on swings," I explained.

"That would be fun," Jake said agreeing with me, "What did you dream about Edward?"

"Playing a piano," he replied.

Jake and I's faces lit up. A week ago, we had gone upstairs and found a big, black, shiny thing with black and white buttons that made different noises. We tried to count them, but we ran out of fingers. We promised to show him after lunch. As if rehearsed, Nanny showed up with grilled cheese sandwiches. The three of us wolfed down our food and then washed our hands at the sink. We dashed up the stairs. When we got to the door where we last saw the musical device, we stopped, and Edward opened the door hesitantly. His eyes grew wide, and his jaw dropped. He hugged me before running off.

* * *

EPOV – Age 4

"Could they really have found a piano in this place," I thought to myself as I turned the cold doorknob. I starred in disbelief before I hugged Bella and ran toward it. I sat down on the firm bench, curved my wrists over the keys, and started playing. I relaxed and went with the music. What bought me out of my musical world was Bella. She sat down next to me and watched my fingers dance across the piano's keys. Before I lived here, the lady I lived with taught me how to play. I memorized countless solos and concertos before I showed up here. Jacob came and sat on my other side.

"What are you three doing here?" Nanny yelled into the room.

I immediately stopped playing and turned toward the door with Jacob and Bella.

"Time out for all of you! No dessert for Bella and you," she said pointing to Bella and me.

Bella slid off the bench, and I followed. Jacob jumped off and all three of us walked to the "time out spot".

"Déjà vu," Bella said making me giggle. Jacob just sat down. We sat in the corner playing with Bella's long hair until Nanny came down and asked me a billion questions.

How long have you played piano? was one of the questions. For god's sake, I'm only four years old, but I answered as politely as I could before she released us. Dinnertime came around and ten dessert.

* * *

JPOV – Age 4

I looked at Bella who was looking back at me with teary eyes. Then I remember that chocolate cake is her favorite. Then I glanced at Edward. I could tell he felt sorry for getting her in trouble. They still had their paper plates and forks. I divided my big slice into three pieces.

"Bewa, gimme your plate," I said in a loud whisper.

"Whyee?" she asked.

"Cuz I said so. You too Eddie," I said.

They both silently handed over their plates. I made sure to give Bella the one with extra icing. They saw what I was doing, and their faces lit up like Christmas lights. I saw Bella wipe away her tears. I handed back their plates which now had chocolate cake on them.

"Fank you so much, Jake," Bella said obviously a lot happier than before.

I smiled a toothy grin, proud of myself for making her happy.

"Thank you, Jacob," Edward said polite as ever.

Why is he always so nice to us? After saying "You're welcome" to them, I dug in like a wolf.

"How did you two get cake?" Nanny asked to Edward and Bella but stopped and smiled. She looked at me. I didn't know if she was mad or glad.

* * *

BPOV – Age 4

Jake knows chocolate cake is my favorite. Why would he let me suffer by making me watch him eat it? I glanced over to Edward. He looks like he wants some, too. I feel tears start to build in my eyes. Suddenly, Jake asks me for my plate. I hand it over after asking why. He puts some of his cake on it with some extra icing. Jake knows me too well. He gives Edward some, too. I am proud of him for being nice to us and sharing. Nanny comes over and asks us how we got cake, but she stops when she looks over to Jake.

We hurry and finish our cake. Nanny gives me a bath before giving one to Jake and Edward. In fifteen minutes we are in our room ready to go to bed. Nanny comes in, turns off the light, and tells us to have sweet dreams.

"Tomorrow's your special day, Ms. Isabella," she says before tucking me in. I was too tired to argue with her about using my real name and wondered what she meant before falling asleep.

* * *

Hi! Nice to see you here! I guess that means that you finished reading this chapter. Can you see the button right here? Yeah, I think you can! Click it and leave a message or comment! Thanks!


	4. Presents and Kiss

Hi! It's me, Rachel. How have y'all been? I'm an Asian for Texas. I speak awesome English though and learning Spanish. I've been busy at school with homework and stuff since we just got back from winter break. I was able to write this chapter in my infamous notebook. I had to finish writing it in Spanish and got in trouble. During exam week, we could do whatever we wanted to do so I sat there and wrote fanfiction. Well, for ten minutes. I just wanna say thank you to all of my reviewers. Thank you to iloveedwardanthonymasencullen, Rachelllove, Sammyluvr83, marie Cullen, elorid'sdragonscrimbit, Cullenicious Alice Cullen, bubbly4edward, and Marian Hood! I hope I had a chance to reply to your reviews personally! Now, on with the story!

* * *

BPOV – Age 5

I woke up, but it was still dark. I tuned my head to see where Jake and Edward were. Surprisingly, they were no where to be seen. Jake's bed was still messy like usual, and Edward's bed was made neatly. I got out of bed and tried to make mine, but it was too hard.

"Oh well," I though.

I headed toward the door when Nanny's words from yesterday came to me.

"Tomorrow's your special day, Ms. Isabella," she had said.

"What did she mean?" I wondered as I turned the doorknob.

* * *

EPOV – Age 5

I had woken up earlier when Nanny shook me gently.

"Hmmm?" I asked sleepily, flipping over onto my back.

"Come on, Edward. Go down to the table and wait for me," Nanny said in a whisper.

I directed my glace to where Nanny now stood over Jacob. He half opened his eyes and Nanny whispered something I couldn't hear into his ear. He immediately sat up and jumped out of his bed. I motioned to Jake to follow me to the table. I held open the door for Nanny after Jacob walked out. I expected Nanny to wake up Bella, but to my surprise, she did not. She walked through the door and turned around to pick me up.

I felt very babyish when she carried me and felt more confident when I walked by myself. I saw Jacob at the table with the basket of stuff. Nanny reached in and gave me a pointy thing and a wrapped box. Nanny gave Jacob a pointy thing in a different color and a wrapped box as well. He placed the pointy thing on his head and the elastic string under his chin. I followed suit and did as he did. I stood patiently until Nanny crouched down to me and Jacob's level.

"Today is Bella's fifth birthday. Do you know what that means?" Nanny asked us.

We nodded yes and she told us to wait by the bedroom door. We stood at the door for a short time before Bella walked out the door.

* * *

BPOV - Age 5

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BELLA!" Edward and Jake yelled at me before tackling me together in a group hug. I looked at their hats. I wanted one, too.

"Can I have a hat?" I asked Jake.

He took off his hat and pulled another one out of it. I placed it on top of my dark brown hair. He pulled me along to the table where I saw two wrapped boxes. Edward went on his tip-toes to reach the box. He handed the box to me. I took it not knowing what it was.

"Open it!" Jake said.

"How?" I asked looking for a button to push.

"Just rip it off," he said pulling up a corner.

I caught on quickly and tore the colorful paper off in five seconds. I held in my hand a book. I started to sound out the letters like Nanny had taught me.

"W-w-t-th-er-i-ng h-h-e-i-gh-t-s" I said slowly while the others waited.

"Good job, Bella! Wuthering Heights is a wonderful book. Save it until you are a little older and you'll absolutely love it. Open the next box from Jacob," Nanny said.

Jacob handed me a longer box. I opened it without hesitation now knowing what to do. I opened it to see a movie box.

"Can we watch it tonight?" I asked looking at Edward and Jacob.

They both nod and look at Nanny who smiles and says,"I'll make popcorn." All three of us jump up and down because we are so excited. We had popcorn once for snack and loved it.

"Is there anything special that you want to do today, Ms. Bella?" Nanny asked me.

"Go to the park?" I asked hesitantly not knowing if she would allow us outside.

"Sure! What are you waiting for? Go get changed?" Nanny said.

All three of us ran to our room. Jacob opened all of our drawers filled with clothes. I picked out jeans and a baby blue t-shirt. Jacob and Edward chose their baby blue t-shirts and jeans, too. We looked like triplets!

The park was just down the street so it only took five minutes to walk there. Honestly, I was surprised I hadn't been there before. We all reached the park and headed for the swings. I sat in on not thinking of the others and Edward and Jake both tried to push me.

"Move o-er. Me push Bells!"

"No-s. Me is!"

"Please, Edward. You always take Bells fom me!"

No-s. Me don't."

Edward looked at me and started back off, letting Jake push my swing. I looked at him apologetically. We stayed at the park for another hour, running around, going up and down the slides, and swinging from the monkey bars and falling off.

When all three of us were worn out, Nanny took us home and prepared grilled cheese sandwiches. She placed a plate in front of each of us and another plate with a vanilla cupcake next to me. Remembering what Jake had done for me, I split my cupcake into three parts. My friends looked so happy when I asked for their plates.

After lunch we played and focused on me. When Jake wanted to play doctor, for once, he let me be the doctor. We operated on Edward while we squirmed and wiggled under my touch. As we really got into the game, time started to roll around.

I was sandwiched on the soft sofa between Edward and Jake. I drew the fuzzy, green blanket up to my chin and held the huge howl of popcorn while Nanny set up the movie on the DVD player. Edward, Jacob, and I got settled and laughed throughout the movie.

"Happy birthday, Bells," Jake whispered in my ear while playing with my long brown hair and slowly and softly kissed me on the cheek.

* * *

Hey, everybody! AWWWWWW!!!!! Isn't Jakey cute? I am personally a Jacob fan and not a member of Team Edward! This story is going to be a fight between them! Haha. So classical but I'll try to make it fun. Did you like this chapter? Well, I hope so! Please Please Please Review this chapter! Just so y'all know (yes, I am from Texas), my buddy, Eileen aka Twilightstrawberry (link on my profile), and I are having a competition to see who can get the most reviews for our stories. Soooo, you choose my story and you HAVE TO review! Edward, Jake, Bella, and I will find you if you don't! I'm just kidding about that! Thanks for reviewing and reading! The next chapter will come out on Monday! I love you guys!


	5. Curling Irons and Sour Patch Kids

Howdy, y'all! It's your awesome writer! Haha. Well, here's chapter cinco. It's the longest one I have written so far so I hope you enjoy it! Just so y'all know, me and my other fanfiction buddy are having a competition with the number of reviews for our stories! I put the link to her profile on my profile. Her penname is strawberrytwilight. Review for me though! Thanks a lot!

* * *

BPOV – Age 17

"Ugh," I groaned as I lifted my hair and let in drop. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"I look so incredibly boring," I said out loud.

"No; you don't. You look absolutely gorgeous," Jacob said leaning against the doorway. He was wearing his casual clothes; faded jeans, black shirt, and a hoodie. He came up behind me and gave me a hug.

"Watch out! I have a curling iron, and I'm not afraid to use it!" I threatened.

Esme and Carlisle had adopted me and Edward into their already large family. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all enjoyed our company although Jasper stayed away from me. Jacob was adopted by Billy Black and lived down by La Push.

Nanny was a friend of Billy so as kids, Nanny sometimes drove us down to the reservation and Billy would take us hiking. I couldn't hike well then, so no one expected me to do well now.

He let go of me and went to mess with Edward. To state it bluntly, Jacob and I are going out. We have been for two years, and they've been great. Usually, we just catch a movie after a quick bite with just the two of us.

Edward was happy without anyone. He liked hanging out with Jacob and me. He worked on his piano stuff and studying for medical school. Edward is a strong believer in study hard, love later.

Esme and Carlisle are practically rich. They adopted Edward and I at the same time adopted Jake. We live in a small world so they knew each other personally, and the three of them just got closer due to us.

"I don't want to rush you, hon, but can you please get moving? You are gorgeous without make up or anything fancy. You're better than all the girls at school who are all fake with their clown make up and scraps of cloth. You're are for real, and I love that," he said convincingly and left.

I finished up in less than five seconds and hurried to Edward's room where I found Jake and Edward looking and comparing CDs.

"See? Doesn't Bells look good without looking like Lauren? Jacob asked Edward.

"As always. Bella is always the prettiest," Edward answered.

Lauren was the head cheerleader at Forks High. She had the typical long, brown hair that she straightened everyday. Only Abercrombie and Fitch, Hollister, and American Eagle fit her standards and anything else was like buying stuff from the dollar store. Only purses from Coach are acceptable.

Jacob stood up and pulled me out of the room and down the stairs.

"Why do you looked so mad, Jakey?" I asked.

He is a sucker when I call him that.

"Because he called you "the prettiest"! You don't even qualify as pretty!" he said shocking me.

I wanted to punch the living daylights out of him, but then I remembered the last time I punched him. My hand was stuck in a cast for a while. Then, I decided I wanted to slap him.

"You totally deserved to get your very own category. You are so," he paused to think of an adjective, "Bella. Way past pretty and gorgeous. You are so Bella."

"That is the nicest thing you have ever said to me, Jakey. Thank you," I said kissing him.

We were in the kitchen now.

"Get a room, you two!" Emmett roared out in his loud, hilarious voice.

Thwack! I knew it was Rose. She and Alice always got my back.

"Sorry, baby," she said to her. She must have pointed toward us.

"Sorry, Bella. Sorry, Jacob. You guys are probably happy me and Rosey here have our own house," he said booming once again.

I blushed a deep scarlet.

"Wow, Rose! Look at how tomatoish she is!" he exclaimed earning yet another smack on the head.

Jake pulled me out the front door to his motorcycle. I should've known even as a kid that he would ride a motorcycle. I climbed on after he did, and Jake handed me my helmet which I plopped onto my head of boring brown hair. It was black with light pink and purple ribbon-like swirls dancing across the top.

He swung over his led and planted his feet on both sides of the bike. I climbed on and wrapped my arms around his waist. The bike roared down the familiar. We arrived at the movie theatre, and Jake bought out tickets. When we hit the concession stands, he bought us three huge popcorns, two slushies, and one box of Sour Patch Kids for me. Just trust me. I only eat half a thing of popcorn. Jake eats the rest. As for the slushies, I have to use SOMETHING to drown down all that buttery goodness. Jacob can't stand how I can eat those sour things. But, hey. You like extremely spicy and I like extremely sour. To each his own.

We settled into our seats in the dark movie theatre. This week was Jacob's choice, and he had decided on a romantic comedy. Most ladies were in the theatre we were in. I know D didn't choose the movie for the selection of girls in the theatre. He chose it, because he likes chick flicks! He and Emmett have this "secret obsession" over chick flicks and when I found out, I had to pinky promise Emmett not to tell. Something about ruining his manly pride.

Emmett wasn't the only one of the kids Carlisle and Esme adopted. Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were, too. Like Edward and I, we all live in our obsessively huge house that many consider a mansion. We each have our own rooms and share 3 bathrooms. Obviously, one for the guys, one for us girls. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme redid the third bathroom to a make-up room. Need a special shade of pink lipstick? Yeah, they got it. Because, us girls (myself not really included) got the third bathroom, the guys pretty much dominate the entertainment room. With Carlisle as the top doctor in the country and Esme as a top ranking real estate agent, and all of us with jobs, we have a pretty luxurious lifestyle.

Edward and I work at Starbucks. I serve the coffee, and he plays piano to "create a comforting environment" as my boss puts it. Rose works at the mall at some really expensive shop. Alice works at the same place as Rose. Both of them probably take advantage of their employee discounts. Emmett works at Blockbuster where he can get all the chick flicks he likes. Jasper works at Game Stop to fulfill his, Emmett's, Edward's and Jacob's (who is always over at our house anyway) videogame hunger.

We all made pretty good money and could use it as we pleased. I budget like a good little kid, putting some in the bank for college, some in my wallet to spend, and some in a heart-shaped piggy bank that me and Jacob painted together on our first Valentine's day date. With Jacob paying for every Friday's movie and dinner date, I had lots of cash to spare. I save some money to put in my special bank to go all-out for Valentine's Day, his birthday, Christmas, etc. It's the least I can do anyways.

The movie had ended, and the credits were rolling when Jake woke me up.

"Are you tired?" he asked sincerely.

I stood up, put my Coach purse, a gift from Alice and Rose, over my shoulder, and grabbed Jake's extended hand. We left the theatre and went back to the house on the motorcycle.

"Why are we here again?" I asked.

"Go to your room. You'll find a little pixie," he said before kissing me briefly, pushing me toward the front door and following behind me.

I walked into my room and saw Alice. I winced. She held up a blue dress. Thank god, it's not an electric blue one. She handed it to me smiling and told me to put it on. I didn't put up a fight because I knew that I couldn't win. I had given up a long time ago. After I slipped on the dress, I stepped outside, and Alice basically threw silver flats at me.

"Thanks, Alice, for not giving me heels like last time," I said to the girl preparing the make up station in the connected bathroom.

I stood outside at the door fame. She turned the revolving salon chair Esme had bought toward me to sit in. Alice plugged in the curling iron and straightener. As she waited for them to heat up, she did my make up using only a touch of foundation, some mascara, and a touch of light pink lip gloss. She didn't make it look like I was wearing lots of make up. All she did was enhance my already pretty features.

"You don't need any blush; just trust me," she said and we shared a laugh.

After ten minutes of straightening two-thirds the length of my hair and curling the rest, she sprayed some shiny stuff at my hair. My face must have looked confused.

"It's hairspray, only not the hard stuff. It's soft, but it holds. Trust me," she said.

There really wasn't any need to add the "trust me" part. I trusted her as much as everyone I knew. The only people I knew are Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Jacob, Billy, and Nanny. I haven't seen Nanny for a while though. I trusted maybe two people at school but not really.

I headed out of my room the second Alice was done double checking that she had gotten everything right. She had worked miracles with my hair and make up as usual.

Jacob's eyes couldn't leave me as I walked down the stairs thankfully not landing on my butt. My eyes stayed down as I descended. The one time I decided to let my gaze travel elsewhere, I saw all four boys and Rosalie stare at me. Of course, Alice was right. I didn't need any blush. I caught Edward's eyes once and could tell he was jealous. Either he was jealous or just overprotective and didn't want me to go out in public like how I am.

Edward got up and hand Jacob something. I couldn't tell what it was. I could tell that from the look on his face, that he was threatening Jacob. Jacob just ignored him.

We walked into the garage. Jacob opened the driver's side of Edward's beloved Volvo.

"But…," I tried to say.

No sentences formed correctly.

"Volvo, Edward, crash, doom, Edward, fast."

Random words kept pouring out of my mouth.

Jake held up the things Edward had given him.

"Oh right. Hey, duh. Can't ride a motorcycle at night," I thought to myself, smacking myself internally.

I climbed in and readjusted my dress. I double-check the clutch Rose had thrown at me which I miraculously caught without dropping. It was filled with mints, gum, a small package of Sour Patch Kids, lipstick, mascara, and the works. Some how she had managed to fit leggings in the clutch.

As soon as we reached the restaurant, I excused myself to the restroom. I started to unfold the neatly folded leggings when I noticed a small light blue sticky note. It was in Rose's handwriting.

"Hey, Bella! Hope you have a good night. Might get a little chilly. Thank me later and have some fun for me. ~Rosalie"

I reemerged from the restroom after changing and saw Jacob at the table. He stood up when I approached the table to help me get into my chair. We ordered some food and got into conversations easily.

The evening ended with chocolate cake which I loved. It was warm, moist, and perfect. We left the restaurant and headed home to my house. As soon as my head touched the pillow, I was hit with deep sleeps and sweet dreams.

* * *

Hi, again! I just want to say that I have Chapter 6 all thought up and will post it by Monday! I don't have school on Monday cuz it's President's Day or whatever so yeah. See you! **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Purple Suitcase and Rubber Duckie

Hi, party peoplez! I'm so sorry about not meeting my deadline! I promised to have this chapter up and going by yesterday, but I was in Austin, TX (yes; the capital) all day without access to my USB or documents. So here I am, posting it today. Just a thought, the next two chapters will be in Bella's POV and she is still 17 years old. Please review in the end. :] Don't want to keep you waiting so on with the story!!!!!!!!

* * *

BPOV – Age 17

"Ugh," I groaned as I rolled over to hide my face into the soft blanket.

"Come on!" a really hyper girl squealed.

We can all guess who that is.

"What you will do to wake me up. Yesterday, you danced on my bed," I said with my voice muffled into my blanket.

"That made no sense, but whatever!" she said pulling off my covers.

"It's beach weekend. We already packed while you were out on your date with Jake last night," Rosalie said from the door.

I rolled over and realized I was still in my clothes from last night. I ignored Alice and Rosalie and walked into the bathroom/make up room. I locked the door and took a shower. The burning hot water undid all the knots in my back and allowed me to relax for two seconds of my life.

After climbing out of the shower, I wrapped my wet body in my favorite purple towel. I took my index fingers and drew a large heart in the steam covered mirror.

I stepped out of the restroom and was handed two hangers with a shirt and some jeans. I applied lotion from Bath and Body Works (my favorite from Edward) and slipped into my underclothes and shirt.

I looked at the tag of my jeans and rolled my eyes. Of course, Alice and Rosalie just couldn't resist the urge to buy m designer jeans. I put them on none the less to keep them happy. I wrapped a smaller towel around my long hair to keep from getting my shirt wet.

I moved out of the bathroom and let Alice move the salon chair to the bathroom. Who knew that such a little lady could move such a big, heavy chair? Rosalie sat on my bed.

As soon as Alice finished, Rosalie jumped off my bed and got to work plugging in the styling appliances. I plopped into the comfortable chair and Alice worked her magic with a make up brush and my face. I told them about last night and thanked Rosalie for the tights. I looked pretty much the same as last night's date which went well by the way. Rose decided that the straightener was hot enough and applied some spray stuff to my hair before proceeding to make me look like a model from a magazine.

Alice and Rosalie had packed for everyone except me so that was our next task. Esme and Carlisle weren't joining us, but Jacob was! I threw all of my shorts, tank tops, and summer clothes on to my bed and let Alice and Rosalie decide what to bring. Of course, Alice had felt the need to buy all of us luggage sets in different colors.

I choose purple first so that no one could have it. Alice immediately settled for lime green while Rosalie chose dark red. Edward got a dark green that matched his beautiful eyes. Jacob chose light blue because the only other color was pink. Stupid Emmett was last so he got pink. He claimed he was "man" enough to handle it. Jasper got lime green like Alice because he really didn't care. Alice probably took three of the four luggages though. Alice bought a small mini dark navy one for all of the make up and styling appliances.

I felt the urge to find a way to make each luggage even more special so I found this place that would make little patches with a small symbol and their names. Man, Alice and Rosalie were getting to me. I got one with a yellow ducky for Emmett because for some insane reason, he was addicted to them. I got Jasper one with a military tank. Jacob's had a motorcycle. Edward's had a white treble clef. Rose's patch had a car, and Alice's had a shoe. For mine, I put a pink motorcycle. Everyone was so surprised that I had done that. Alice and Rose gave me a manicure just as a thank you.

When I finally finished packing everything, Alice threw a small bag at me. I groaned but looked inside anyway. Just as I suspected, Alice hated my single piece black suit so she just had to get me a dark blue two piece. It was still modest (unlike Rose's) so I decided that I'd wear it to please Jacob.

"Flip flops – 3 pairs," Alice called out.

"Check" Rose said looking through my purple suitcase.

"Swimming suit – two pieces" Alice said.

Rosalie took the bag out of my hand and stuffed it in.

"Check," Rose said smiling.

I sighed from my corner of the bed and opened Wuthering Heights. As I escaped into my other world of fiction, I couldn't help but think of how Edward would feel with me in a two piece.

* * *

Oooooo….. Since when do you care about Eddie? Huh, Bella? Well, this chapter if you can even call it a chapter was just a lead into the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this one!!! Please review! I'll love you foreverzzzz!


	7. Black Limo and Jolly Ranchers

Hey, y'all! I finally got Chapter 7 up and going. Just note that the last two chapters have been really short because they have been a lead up to something special. The next chapter is going to be about the plane ride so just hold onto your pretty unicorns. Sorry for the shortness but I'll post the next chapter by Friday! Please review and thanks for reading. Enjoy! :)

* * *

BPOV - Age 17

I stepped out of the house, towing my purple bags behind me. I stopped in my tracks when I saw a black limo in the Cullen driveway. Alice, who was behind me, pushed me forward. Even though I had lived with the Cullen's for a while now, I still wasn't used to all the fancy, pricy stuff. I was taught to never to expect much. A man in a black suit and sunglasses opened the trunk and put my bags in.

Just then, Jake rode up on his motorcycle with Edward's silver Volvo pulling up behind him. My guess was that Jacob couldn't carry his luggage on his bike, so he called Edward. Jake winked at me and drove into the garage. Edward pulled up behind the limo and took out the luggage that contained Jacob's stuff.

I ran into the house, up to my room, and grabbed my messenger bag/purse. It had two separate compartments: one for my purse items like sunglasses, wallet, and Chapstick; and one for my school/study things like homework, binders, and books. Rosalie and Alice were disappointed that I hadn't let them get me some designer brand bag. I'd bought it at Walmart on sale for fewer than ten dollars. I wouldn't care if my entire wardrobe was from Walmart.

I was the last to reach the living room where everyone but me was sitting and talking. Edward sat there with his iPod. Carlisle and Esme were there, too. I joined Jacob on the brown loveseat, placing my bag on the floor.

"I'm glad you're coming with us," I said to him.

"I wouldn't miss it if it meant missing you," he said.

Then, Carlisle stood up, and we all got quiet fairly quickly. He cleared his throat and began to speak to all of us. Edward turned off his iPod and pulled out the earphones.

"I know that you are all mature young adults. Well, except for Emmett of course," he said.

We all laughed while Emmett pouted and Rosalie comforted him but giggled too.

"Make sure that you guys don't do anything you might regret later. I trust that you all are responsible enough to go on a trip without Esme or myself. Please show me that I can send you guys off for a week without having any weird problems. You can always call me if you need anything," he finished.

"Amen, brother!" Emmett said, jumping to his feet.

We all laughed again.

"I promise to keep Bella out of the hospital," Jacob pledged.

"I promise to keep everyone fed," I promised.

It was the least I could do.

"I promise to keep everyone looking stylish," Alice declared.

"I promise to keep y'all from looking like idiots," Jasper said with his cute accent.

"I'll provide the music," Edward said and looked at Emmett," and yes; I have your CD with the Star Wars theme song on it.

"Yesss!" Emmett said, "I'll bring the Wii and games for entertainment and can throw in some stupid jokes."

"I'll make sure Emmett doesn't break anything," Rosalie promised.

"Well, let's go then!" Emmett called out.

"Hold on! I'm putting Jasper in charge," Esme said from her seat, "If anything happens, please call us."

Jasper nodded. We lined up to give both Carlisle and Esme a hug and a kiss and ran out to the limo. The ladies grabbed our bags and followed the guys out the door. We were going to Florida where Esme had just finished upgrading a beachside house.

The drive to the airport was pretty short and pretty entertaining. We played question and answer. You could ask anyone any question and they absolutely had to answer.

We arrived at the airport in no time. Thank god that Alice had enough logic to get luggage with wheels. We stacked the smaller one on top of the rolling one and rolled through security and whatever stuff you need to do to get on a stupid plane. We finally got our tickets and went to sit at our gate.

We dropped our carry-on luggage off at one area at the gate. Jacob and I decided to watch our stuff as everyone went to get something to eat or drink, go shopping, or use the restroom. They eventually all came back, and Jacob and I went to get a Starbucks. I ordered my usual Strawberry and Crème Frappaccino and walked back to the gate with Jake and his boring standard black coffee.

We still had an hour till our boarding time so Alice and Rosalie joined me at shopping while the guys stayed and watched the stuff. Alice saw a candy store, and we went in and bought fifty dollars worth of candy. I got cherry flavored jellybeans for me and Jake. I also got a whole bag of Sour Patch Kids just for me. I grabbed a couple of bags of Flammin' Hot Cheetos for Jacob, a pound of Smarties for Emmett (trust me, he needed them), and Rose got some chocolates for everyone to share. Alice bought a whole thing of Jolly Ranchers to munch on during our plane ride. We were gonna be some really hyper kids on that plane!

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! The next chapter will be about the plane ride and there will be some of Edward in it! ~Rachel


	8. iPod and Shocking News

Hey, everybody! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I wasn't expecting so many! I hope all of y'all like this chapter. It has a little.... maybe big.... surprise at the end for you! I just wanna say thanks to **klutzygirl34** for her idea of adding some Edward drama! I would also like to say sorry to **lilsweetone427** for not making this one very funny. They will arrive at the airport in the next chapter! Enjoy and review because it makes me happy!

**SNEAK PEEK HINT: **okay..... So as an apology to everyone especially **lilsweetone427** for the lack of humor in this chapter, here's a lil sneak peek hint. Has anyone ever heard of Six Flags??? What happens when Emmett goes crazy at Six Flags?

* * *

BPOV - Age 17

"Those flying first class to Miami, Florida may start boarding the plane. Please, have your tickets out when you approach. Thank you," the blonde at the desk said into her microphone.

Our group started to stand up. Alice double-checked our bags and pulled out our tickets from her Coach, messenger bag. Alice and Rosalie let Jasper and Emmett grab their bags and proceeded to the boarding station. I grabbed my own bag. I didn't have any nails to break. Jake had run off somewhere, and I could see him jogging back. I caught his eye and motioned for him to hurry because we were boarding.

He walked up and pushed me forward so that I was following Edward. J kept one hand behind his back, and I knew he was hiding something.

"I wish I hadn't drowned down all of my Frappaccino," I said to myself, sighing.

I sat down in my luxurious first class chair, and Edward helped me put my carry on away. I awed at the chair I would be sitting in and my surroundings. Grabbing my messenger bag, I walked to the restroom to check my hair and make up.

When I returned to my seat, I found a small box and a note placed on my seat but no Jacob. I sat down and placed my messenger bag on the floor. Slowly, I unpeeled each taped down corner of the envelope that held a note inside. I successfully peeled it off without messing up the beautiful blue wrapping paper that covered a small, thin box.

I opened the note and read the message in Jake's messy handwriting"  
"Hey, Bells. Thanks so much for everything you've done for and with me over the years. You have captured my heart and I want it to be yours forever. Sorry if that sounded cheesy. To keep it simple, I have three words with eight letters to tell you. I love you. ~Jakey"

Tears started forming in my eyes. I wiped them with the back of my hand. Thank you, Alice, for my waterproof mascara and eyeliner.

"I love you, too, Jake. I always will," I said in a soft whisper.

Edward looked over at me and slightly frowned from his seat next to me.

"That's glad to know," Jake said peering out from behind the curtain dividing the two sections of the plane, "Please open the gift. I bought it for ya and the suspense is killing me."

I tore away the beautiful paper after tucking the note into my wallet for safe keeping. I gasped loudly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said jumping up and kissing Jake, "It's perfect! I just have to load all of my songs, and we're all good."

"Actually, I snuck into your room and stole a few CDs each time I went over to transfer all your songs. I've been working on it for a while. You have quite a large selection of CDs. It's even bigger than Emmett's collection of video games and that is hard to beat!" he said reminding me of the shelves I had full of CDs.

I turned on my iPod and gave one earphone to Jacob. He took the earphone from my hand gently, and I watched him take the iPod from my hands. His huge finger swirled in a circle and selected a song.

The familiar first notes to a song Edward composed for us flowed into our ears. We had named this song "our couple song". My eyelids began to feel heavy, and I leaned onto Jacob's wide chest.

I must have fallen asleep, because my mouth was dry, and I had a warm fleece blanket placed around me. I looked at Edward who was watching the clouds pass by as the plane flew on by. He turned around and his eyes locked with mine.

"How do—," I cleared my throat and began in a clearer less raspy voice, "How do you call the flight attendant?"

Without a word, he slid open the cover on my armrest. There was a touch screen.

"Thanks," I said amazed.

I still wasn't used to the whole "flying first class thing". This was the first time I had been on an airplane and flying first class.

I used my finger and clicked on different options.

Call flight attendant.

Bring beverage or snack.

I looked at the small screen from my new iPod.

"Wow; it's already 4:30!" I thought to myself.

I looked around at everyone. They had all dozed off except me and Edward.

"Do you want something" I asked.

He shook his head to tell me no.

I went to the category "beverage" and selected Dr. Pepper. Then, I choose "snack" and chose pretzels. After selecting "finished", I took the earphone still in Jacob's ear and put it in mine.

It took only a minute for a lady in a navy blouse and pencil skirt to come to my chair in the first class section and hand me a bottle of Dr. Pepper and a bag of pretzels. I thanked her and she turned around and went back to doing what she was doing before I called her.

I sat back and drank my Dr. Pepper. My favorite song came on. Love Story by Taylor Swift. It kinda reminded me of Jacob and me. I don't know how but it did.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

I've known Jake forever ever since we were kids in the orphanage.

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

I don't think we went to any parties with ball gowns but I remember one day when Edward, Jacob, and I were dressing up like firefighters, police, and doctors.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

Edward did throw rocks at me once and he yelled at him for doing it. Then, Jake tackled Edward and they got into a fight and ended up in time out together.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
_

I wish I was a princess and that we could live in a castle.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
_

Sometimes we go on random trips to the mall and just hang out.

_  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said _

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

Yup; that's right. Our love is difficult but I still love him.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

My faith in Jake will never fade.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring _

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

I sighed as the song ended. I glanced over to where Alice and Jasper were sitting. They were now awake and talking before their eyes looked over to me. They both stopped, looking like deer stuck in headlights. I could see Alice's mind process something. I saw her motion for Jasper to move. He stood up and Alice motioned for me to come sit in Jasper's seat.

After Jasper and I switched seats, Alice turned around to see if Jasper could hear us.

"I heard from Emmett that Edward might like you," she said in a soft whisper that I could barely hear.

"Well, I hope he likes me," I said to her in a soft whisper.

"No, you idiot! As in, likes you, likes you," she said making it sound like she had said the most obvious thing in the universe.

* * *

oooooooo........ is anyone interested in the next chapter? I hope you are! The next chapter will be out by Sunday. I hope y'all enjoyed the early update for this chapter! I finished it faster than I thought I could! Thanks so much! -RACHELLLL


	9. Rules and Calc Homework

**Hey, y'all! This is probably the LONGEST chapter I have ever done! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! I guess a quick update is what you guys like. It's offically SPRING BREAK so I have a lot of extra time to type. I have chapter 10 and chapter 11 all ready to go! Thank you to all of my loyal readers. let's have a fiesta! wahoo!**

Just note: there are a lot of POV changes. I have highlighted them in bold. i change to POV if i think it helps the situation. if you dont like all of the pov changes, tell me and i'll try to stop.

**also, do you like it when people add songs into the story??? review and tell me~!**

**thanks again,  
Rachel aka xlilyunyun**

**BPOV – Age 17**

"Woah," I said quietly and then immediately started to hum to myself with my hands over my ears.

"La La La; I can't hear you. La La La," I sang several times before Alice rolled her eyes and pull my hands off.

"So, girly. What are you gonna do about it?" she asked leaning toward me.

"Keep doing what I've been doing. I'll stay with Jacob. If Edward really does 'like' me then he will try to make a move or something. Until then, I have nothing to worry about," I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"Wow," she said amazed, "I thought you would freak out and come to me and Rose to figure it out. You seem to have it under control for once."

I shrugged again and started up my iPod.

**EPOV – Age 17**

I directed my gaze from the passing clouds to over where Alice and Bella were sitting. I saw Alice lean in toward Bella and whisper something in her ear. Then, they both glanced over my way. I chose that moment to decide to be engrossed in the iPod I held in my hands. I used my index finger to adjust the volume once I had found a decent song to listen to. My iPod must hold at least three thousand songs.

I looked over to my adopted sister and Bella. Bella had her hands clamped onto her ears. I felt the edges of my mouth curl up into a smile. She looked pretty much ridiculous. Alice gave her a few seconds to rant and then pulled her hands off so that she could listen to what she was going to say.

Bella decided to answer and then listened to her iPod. I wonder what she listens to. Does she listen to that Top 40 Pop stuff? Does she listen to classical or oldies? I would love to know. I already know that she loves Paramore because she went to one of their concerts with Jacob and wears the concert shirt often.

I looked into the side basket on my chair that held magazines. I flipped through it and sighed. People, Starz, Seventeen, the list kept going on and on with the annoyingly celebrity magazines.

I grabbed one at random and opened the pages. My eyes scanned the page quickly and I continued to go through the magazine. I skimmed the article about Brittney Spears and Jessica Simpson and flipped the flimsy paper. The whole next page was an advertisement filled with bright colors. It really caught my eye so I stopped my magazine-skimming adventure and read the details.

"Paramore" was plastered on the top of the page in bright red.

"On tour at the following locations" and the list basically filled the lower third of the page.

I searched for Miami, Florida first to see if they were going to have a concert there during our time in Miami. Obviously they were going to play in Miami because it was a major city. I ripped out the page and stuck it in my binder that held all of my piano music.

**BPOV – Age 17**

I was tired of Alice bothering me so I got her to let me switch places with Jasper again. When I had finished settling into my seat, a beep came on and the captain started speaking. I grabbed my mini notebook and small purple pen.

"We will be landing in five minutes in Miami, Florida. The temperature is about 89F and will remain around that temperature throughout the weekend. All luggages will be at A2. Thank you for flying with us and have a nice time in Miami, Florida," the captain ended.

I gathered all of my stuff and stuck it into my messenger bag that I had stashed under my seat. Then, I looked over at Jacob who was still sleeping like a baby. Gently, I tapped him on his shoulder hoping to wake him up. I tried again except a little harder this time. He shrugged his shoulders and let out a sigh. I clenched my fist together and hit him as hard as I could in his shoulder again. This time he opened his eyes and looked over to me.

"Did a fly just land on me? I thought planes don't have bugs," he asked smirking at me.

"I just hit you with as much as I had and you insult me!" I said turning my back to him.

"Awwwww," Jake complained, "Come on, Bells. You know I didn't mean that!"

I turned back around and kissed him on the cheek closest to me.

"I woke you up because we're gonna be landing soon," I informed him.

"Yes! That's so awesome! FINALLY!" he exclaimed.

"This is your captain speaking. Please prepare for landing. Have your seats in the upright position and everything stowed. On behalf of the entire crew, thank you for flying with us," the voice coming out of the speakers said.

"Psh. Who cares?" Jake said.

I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Okay, okay. I take it back!" he exclaimed holding his shoulder.

**EPOV – Age 17**

Finally the plane landed and we could get up from our comfortable seats. Jacob and Emmett hopped up and yelled "Hooray!"

Rosalie and Bella rolled their eyes. Why was the love of my life with that idiot anyway? I meant Bella, not Rose. Jasper gave them a threatening stare and we moved off the plane.

We passed Starbucks and Jasper got us all drinks. Man, I love that guy. I really needed the caffeine from my coffee. It was only one o' clock in the afternoon, and we were hungry.

When Emmett's stomach growled like a bear, Alice jumped in and announced that we had reservations at a restaurant.

After the guys and Bella collected our luggage at the conveyor thingy, we got rental cars exactly like our cars at home. I didn't get a shiny Volvo though. I went for a sleek convertible in metallic gray unlike Rosalie's bright red one.

We left with two convertibles (my silver and Rose's red), a Jeep for Emmett, a Honda Civic for Jasper and Alice to share, and two motorcycles (pink and black) for Bella and Jacob.

I made Jacob pick up a helmet for Bella and himself just in case and off we went in our vehicles to our house.

We got to the absolutely beautiful house to declare rooms (on for each person), change clothes for lunch, and got organized.

Jasper stood in the living room with a small notebook in his hand.

**BPOV – Age 17**

I sat in a cool, lime green video game chair while Jasper stood in the living room rocking from the balls of his feet to his heels, waiting for Rosalie and Edward to get down. Everyone else was already seated in the many comfortable chairs.

They finally got down the stairs and Jasper started his little spiel in his charming Southern accent.

"As the person 'in charge' here," he raised two fingers to make imaginary quotation marks in the air, "I wanted to set up some rules."

I nodded at him to show that I understood and motioned for him to go on when he looked at me.

"First of all, as much as this is a vacation, be safe. So 'no' to drinking till you pass out. If you need someone to help you out, call me. I don't plan on drinking at all and will be able to drive all week."

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jacob smirked at each other while I sighed.

"Also, no one goes in anyone else's room unless they get permission from that person. If couples need some 'private time', there are two room keys to a hotel near by. Feel free to use them but put them back," he said ending with a smirk.

I blushed into a deep crimson color, and everyone else just laughed including Jacob.

"Did I forget anything, love?" Jasper asked Alice.

Alice stood up and Jasper sat in her space. She dug through her Coach Messenger bag (which was totally overpriced by the way) and pulled out a stylish, leather, business-looking folder with her initials engraved in silver. She pulled out a handful of packets.

"This is a list of restaurants in the area and shopping places and their addresses and phone numbers. Of course, the beach is right out the door. All the beach stuff is n the light blue shed," she said, "Let's go eat!"

We followed the little pixie and loaded in the two convertibles. It was a beautiful sunny day with absolutely perfect weather. I pulled out my sunglasses and slipped them on.

Before long, we were in front of the restaurant. It really didn't look like one though. It was more of a café. Panera had sandwiches, soups, salads, and lots of pastries.

We ordered our share of food and paid. The lady working at the cashier handed Emmett the buzzer that would tell us when our food was ready. He slipped it into his back pocket.

About seven minutes later, Emmett shouted, " Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! My butt is vibrating!" and then jumped around like an idiot.

Rosalie went behind him and put his hand in his back pocket to get the buzzer. She held it up in front of his face.

"Ohhhh! Now, I remember!" he said smacking himself in the head.

"Thanks for saving me the trouble. I was gonna smack you myself," Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

I followed her to the pick up counter and picked up our trays. No one wanted to waste the weather by sitting inside. We grabbed our trays and proceeded outside. I dug into my messenger bag and pulled out the packet Alice had given me and a clickable purple pen. I drew a purple star next the Panera.

Then, I flipped to the next page filled with shops. I groaned out load. Jacob saw my unhappy face and I turned the page toward him. He scrunched up his nose and proceeded to eat his stupid Panini.

"Well, I didn't want us to have to go by a strict schedule so we can just hang out at the house and play some games," my favorite pixie said out loud after finishing her salad and smoothie.

**APOV – Age 17**

What game could we teenagers play? Hmmmmmm……..

Jazz and Em brought videogames. No, that would only occupy the guys. Well, all the guys except Edward. He didn't enjoy videogames.

I wanted everyone, and I meant, EVERYONE, to participate.

Board games? Hmmmmmm, Jasper, me, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Jacob, and Edward. That's seven people. No way could we play a board game without lots of chaos.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked me using his thumbs to smooth away the lines on my forehead from thinking so intensely.

"Edward, buddy! Show down! You're going a full hundred, man! Emmett, help me out here!" he practically yelled when he looked out the window and then over Edward's shoulder.

The fast blur of the passing street slowed down to a regular paced movie. I let out the breath I was holding. Then, I went back to my thinking just when someone's phone went off.

The beginning words to Jesse McCartney's "Because You Live" started playing.

Emmett and Jasper laughed. Emmett peered over to look at Edward's phone and started to smile and poke Edward in the ribs.

"Hello, Bella," Edward said polite as always," Oh that's great. I love that idea. It's no problem. Love you. Bye."

He looked up and saw us smiling stupidly at him causing him to blush. He focused on the road like there was no tomorrow.

**EPOV – Age 17**

We stepped out of the car, and I went to help Alice and Jasper carry in the bags of pastries and breads from Panera. Alice had the ingenious idea to purchase two gallons of smoothies to make into popsicles later.

After assisting my crazy sister, I walked up the stairs until I approached Bella's room. I knocked gently and heard a quiet "Come in." I slowly opened the door.

"Hi, Edward. How are you?" she asked me smiling.

"Great as always," I smiled, "You?"

"Doing fine. I'm working on my calculus homework. I don't understand it though," the smile on her face dropped a little, "You're good at this. Can you help me?"

Bella scooted over to make a spot on the bed for me to sit and patted it with her hand. I steeped into the room and sat down next to her where all of her papers were spread out.

We worked through each problem together and I didn't like reaching the last problem.

"See, right here," I said pointing to the number I was talking about when the door suddenly opened.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jacob asked in a loud thundering voice.

* * *

**ooooooo....... what's gonna happen? haha. well, of course i know. i'll get the chapter out by friday! see you then. make sure to answer my questions! do you like POV changes? and do you like songs in the story?**

**Thanks a lot for reviewing! ~Rachel**

* * *


	10. An Issue and Spa Time

* * *

Hey, party peoplezzzz! Oops, I think I promised not to say that. Oh wellz. Sorry for ditching you at a cliffy! Haha, but it keeps you on the edge of your seat. This is a slightly graphic chapter. No lemons though!!! Hope you have a fun time reading! Please, review at the end!!!!! oh yeah. I apologize because this chapter is too short!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love everybody!!!

* * *

**BPOV – Age 17**

"Jake, you're scaring me," I whimpered in a quivering voice while I held up my Calculus book for protection.

He glared at Edward who remained quiet and ten softened his expression and walked over to hug me.

"Sorry, Bells. Just being the crazy, over-protective boyfriend as usual," he said poking me in the ribs.

I smiled weakly and slowly relaxed into his arms. My eyes followed Edward who simply got up and left the room.

"Thanks for the help, Edward," I whispered from Jacob's arms which only made him grip me even tighter.

He smiled and left the room without another sound.

* * *

**EPOV – Age 17**

I sat on the edge of my bed and ran my fingers through my messy hair. I tried to reason with myself and I couldn't win.

Come on, man! Get a grip. Bella is taken. Go find someone else.

But, I can't; it's too hard to not love her.

Jacob will beat you and cut you up. Then, he'll set a fire – and my thoughts were cut off.

The door creaked open.

"Haven't you heard of knocking before?" I said without looking up.

"Have you heard that Bella's taken by ME?" a familiar voice responded.

Just as I look up, Jacob lifts me by my shirt and slams me into the nearest wall probably leaving a mark. I'm sure that everyone could have heard it.

"I asked you a question! ANSWER IT!" he demanded with his face an inch away from my face.

"Yeah, I know she's taken!" I screamed as he smashed me into the wall again.

"Hey! What's going on in there?" I heard Emmett yell from outside the door.

"Emmett, just tackle the door!" Jasper said impatiently.

Not too long after Jasper's suggestion, the door flew off the hinges and two guys (one buff and one skinny) came running in. Their eyes opened at the scene.

"What the hell? Let go of him, Jacob!" Emmett said charging at him.

Jacob's eyes were pissed off. One look at me and he dropped me to the ground and I slouched against the wall. A gasp came from the doorway.

* * *

**BPOV – Age 17**

I heard the yelling and slamming through my headphones of my iPod, and I knew that something, good or bad, was happening down the hall.

I pulled out my headphones immediately and dashed to where Edward's door _should_ be. Then, I gasped at the sight before me.

Jacob quickly turned around and glared at me. Jasper and Emmett looked surprised when they saw me standing there. Edward glanced up from his place on the floor.

From where I was standing, I could see that Edward had a huge gash in his forehead. He was slumped over like a bag of potatoes and was too tired to get up.

"ALICE! ROSE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I felt my body slump to the ground as gravity took over.

I waited for them to get to the scene. They came charging up the stairs. I could hear Alice's and Rosalie's heels clicking against the wooden floor. A flash of worry from Alice and a flash of confusion came from Rosalie. I used some of my strength to point a finger into the room.

Alice knelt down and helped me up form the ground. Rosalie tackled the problem inside the room. She scanned the room quickly.

"SOMEONE EXPLAIN THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW!" Rosalie demanded.

Jacob just blew by Rose who was standing right in front of the boys. His shoulder hit her pretty hard. She winced and gripped her shoulder.

Emmett tackled him to the floor.

"Awwwww, HELL NO! You don't EVER hurt my girl," Emmett said beating him with his fists.

Jacob fought back trying to get Emmett's heavy body off of him.

"EMMETT!!!!" Rosalie screeched.

Emmett jumped off of Jacob.

Jacob advanced at him with his hands balled into fists.

"Jake," I whispered, "don't."

He turned and glared at me. Instantly, I was bawling. Jacob's face slowly returned to normal. He tried to advance toward me, and I flinched away hiding into Alice's hug.

Emmett jumped between Jacob and me. Jacob stopped, and Jasper led me and Alice to their rom.

My eyes were so blurry from the tears. Alice hugged me, comforting me by rubbing my upper back.

"It's okay, darlin'. It's okay," Jasper said rubbing my lower back, "Can you tell me what might have caused _that_?" He said the word 'that' as if it was an evil word.

I tried to stop crying long enough to answer Jasper's question. It was the least I could do for protecting me.

"Well, first of all, I called Edward to help me with my Calculus homework which I absolutely suck at because I knew Edward is acing that class right no," I said wiping my tears.

"We were sitting on my bed with all my stuff laid out, and he was helping me with a really hard problem. Then, Jacob comes barging in and starts yelling as soon as he sees us together. I got really scared, but Edward just ditched me and left the room without a word. Them, _that_ happened," I tried to explain with a few sniffles in between my words.

Tears overflowed, and I started to bawl all over again.

Jasper kissed my forehead and left the room leaving us two girls alone. Rosalie knocked on the door and walked in locking the door behind her. She replaced Jasper's spot on the bed and rubbed my back. I started to spill my emotions to them.

"He looked just so _scary_. So _mean_. I was terrified when he walked in on us…," I started.

"Walked in on whom doing what?" Rose interrupted me and suddenly stopped comforting me to look at me in the eye.

"Me and Edward doing homework! Then, just then in the other room, his glare!" I stopped crying and tried to compose myself.

Alice left to go into the connecting bathroom, leaving me with Rosalie.

"He was jealous, Bella. Jacob wanted to be the man helping you. He got all jealous and was pissed that he couldn't help you. Also, seeing you on that bed didn't help the situation either," she explained in her sweetest voice.

Alice returned with a wet towel and handed it to me. I washed my face.

"We are going to a spa tonight. You, me, and Rose need to relax. Rose, get her into her sweats and a tank top. Then, we'll leave," Alice directed.

I gave her a hug, and Rose and I went to my room. Jacob sat on my bed.

"Get out," I demanded coldly with authority in my venom-filled voice.

"But," he started not looking me in the eye.

"No; I'm not taking any apologies or excuses right now. What you did was _unacceptable_," I said poking him with my sharp index finger in the chest.

He left silently without a word.

"Nice job, Bella. Talk to him tomorrow after he's cooled off a little," Rose advised me.

I picked out my favorite, comfy grey sweats and Rose handed me a maroon tank top. I changed quickly, grabbed my messenger bag, and we left the room.

Rose grabbed her purse and keys from her room, and we made our way to the stairs to meet Alice. Alice had written a not on fancy stationary.

It read:  
"To all the guys:  
We have all gone out to relax and get away from the current situation. You think chicks got issues? Think again. Everyone calm down and we WILL ALL talk at 9 tomorrow morning in the living room.  
From, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie"

I sat in the front passenger seat and Alice sat in the middle, back seat. Rose drove. It took only five minutes to get to the spa.

Rosalie pulled the door open and the aroma of green tea flowed into my nose. I looked around and found a scene of light greens, off-white, and black. The floor was covered with bamboo mats and some hung on the walls with paintings on the bamboo.

Alice apparently knew people in these parts and explained our situation to an Asian lady who was probably about thirty four. The lady nodded and took notes on her small green notepad.

"Welcome to Relaxing Dreams. I'm the owner, Michelle Wang. I hope I can get you all relaxed and feeling more upbeat. Follow m, please," she said introducing herself.

She led us to a room with individual stalls. There were several pegs on the wall that hung robes. Michelle explained that we could change out of our clothes and into the robes and put our clothes into wooden crates.

Two young, Asian ladies met us along with Michelle after we had changed into our light green robes. Of course, Rose looked like a model in her robe. Alice was struggling to keep hers on. Mine fit perfectly and looked pretty decent. Michelle handed Alice a smaller robe. Alice smiled appreciative and changed into it.

We tagged along behind the three ladies who knew where they were going. We entered a room with three massage tables. When the ladies motioned for us the lay down on either of the three, I took the middle, Rosalie took the left, and Alice took the one to the right.

My eyes followed Michelle who turned on some soothing music from a radio. My eyes grew heavy and I closed them and relaxed.

About an hour later, Rosalie woke me up.

"Hey, Bella. Get up, sleeping beauty," Rosalie whispered in my ear.

"It's time for manicures and pedicures!!!!!" my little pixie friend squealed.

I sat up and adjusted my robe before hopping off the table. I followed behind Rosalie until I reached a row of massage chairs with tubs of water at the foot of them. I sat back into a comfortable salon chair and dipped my feet into the warm water.

My feet were being massaged, and I realized that wearing all of those heels was paying a toll.

I must have dozed off again because when I woke up I had perfectly shaped fingernails and toenails.

"Nice to see you awake, Bella!" Alice greeted me.

"We decided no fake nails for you so they just shaped them and are going to paint your nails. Just decide the color," Rosalie updated me.

The Asian lady named Veronica help up a basket of nail polishes.

I wanted pure black at first but Alice and Rosalie vetoed it. I moved on the Midnight Blue. It wasn't the exact black that I wanted and it wasn't blue. It was a mix of blue and black and had a distinct shine to it.

Veronica started to paint my nails and was done in ten minutes. She pulled out a blow dryer and dried my nails with cool air.

We three girls got back into the car after Alice had paid. Rosalie drove like a maniac again, and we got back to the house. It was only six forty five when we walked through the door only for me to see Jacob glaring at Edward who was lying on the sofa.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please pretty please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The next chapter will be up by Sunday!!!!! -Rachel


	11. Pixie Lawyer and A Chat Between Brothers

Hey, loyal fanfiction readers! I finally finished typing Chapter 11 and I already started the next one. I hope y'all enjoy this one and please review. I won't be a jerk and hold my chapters hostage until you guys review though. I'm sorry that I didn't meet my deadline like I promised!

This chapter will kinda explain a few of the actions from the last chapter. So, I hope it makes it less confusing.

All of this chapter is in JPOV (Jasper's Point of View) and EPOV (Edward's Point of View).

There won't be any BPOV (Bella's Point of View) until the next chapter!

Next chapter is coming out by next Saturday! I've forgotten to do a disclaimer for every chapter so.....

DISCLAIMER: I AM SIMPLY AM AUTHOR ON FANFICTION MESSING WITH S. MEYERS' CHARACTERS! ALL CHAPTERS HAVE NOT HURT THE ACTUAL CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY.

Now, I happily and proudly present..... CHAPTER 11 OF LEAVING BEHIND FOOTSTEPS!

* * *

Jasper's POV – Age 17

I was going to call Carlisle and ask about how to help Edward when Bella, Alice, and Rosalie walk in through the front door.

"Come on, guys. What the hell happened here? We leave for an hour and this happened," Bella said obviously disappointed and pissed off.

"I don't think we will wait for tomorrow. I will act as the middle person. Each person I ask will give an answer. They WILL NOT be interrupted, "my girlfriend said slipping into lawyer mode, "Bella you may go first."

BPOV – Age 17

"Overall, I am mostly disappointed in Jacob for his lack of trust in me. To start from the beginning, I had Calculus homework. Everyone knows that I absolutely suck at it. The first person I thought that could was Edward. No offense, but no one is as smart in Calc as he is. I called him on his cell phone and asked if he would assist me. He politely agreed and when he arrived home, he knocked on my door and I allowed him to enter. I had all of my papers and math book scattered on my bed so I invited him to sit next to me. We worked on each problem together and on the last one, Jacob barges in and starts yelling at us. Well, at me I guess. Might I add that he didn't knock? Then, Edward left the room. Jacob was scaring me, and he then comforted me when he saw me scared. He eventually left my room so I decided to listen to my iPod, and then I heard a loud crash happen in another room. I rushed to the scene and you know what happened next," I said to the audience before me.

"Thank you, Bella, for your insight and input. Edward, would you care to give your side of the story?" Alice said in an authoritive voice.

"Well, Bella asked me to help her on her calc homework as you already know. Because i knew that she wasn't very good at calc, i agreed to help her. At the time she called, i was driving back here. When i arrived, i knocked on her door. She allowed me in, and i sat next to her on the bed," e said before i hesitantly raised her left hand, "I think Bella has something to add."

I took the moment to explain further.

"Edward, being a gentleman, did. I repeat, did not attempt anything in a flirty or sexually manner. He was mostly business and helped me through my work," I clarified.

"You said MOSTLY! How about the rest of the time?" Jack interrupted by standing up and pointing at me.

"NO INTERRUPTING!!!!!!!!" Jasper and Alice said together.

I waited for Jacob to sit back down and for Alice to nod at me to go on.

"He was friendly and business-like. I mean, seriously. Who wants a robot for a tutor? Again, nothing unusual happened during our tutoring session," I finished.

"Hot potatoes!" Emmett suddenly yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing; I was just trying to lighten up the mood," Emmett said shrugging.

"Well, thanks. It was getting a little tense," Rosalie added.

"As she explained earlier, we worked on each problem until she understood it. Then, Jacob walked in, actually, barged in and started yelling at Bella. I left only because I thought they needed a moment alone to discuss things. I returned to my room and again Jacob walked right in. Therefore, breaking one of Jasper's house rules," he said calmly," Then, he threw me against the wall several times and Bella, Emmett, and Jasper came in."

"Thank you, Edward. It's your turn, Jacob," Alice said still unfazed of her professional lawyer attitude.

"I didn't know where Bella was. I thought she had tripped or something and gotten hurt. So I ran in and saw Edward on the bed with Bella. As her boyfriend, it really bothered me. Apparently, I had scared Bella and I tried to comfort her while Edward left the room. Later, I him what I think he deserved," he said bluntly.

"Thank you, Jacob. Let's review. Shall we? Bella asked Edward to help with her Calc. Edward agreed and met Bella in her room. They sat on her bed when Jacob walked in. He didn't like what he saw and questioned it immediately. Jacob tried to comfort Bella after scaring her and Edward left the scene. Later, Jacob and Edward got in a fight which Emmett and Jasper broke up," Alice summarized.

"Dang, my darlin' is good at this," Jasper said amazed.

"It this true, and did I leave out anything important?" Alice asked us three.

Edward, Jacob, and I all nodded.

"How do we address the issue then?" Emmett asked.

"Woah, He sounded smart there!" I couldn't help but exclaim.

Emmett started to tear up, and Rosalie and I hugged him while everyone laughed.

Only Jacob sat there untouched by the humor that surrounded us. I stopped when his fists balled up again.

When I stopped, Alice and Rosalie stopped and followed my line of vision. In turn, Emmett and Jasper stopped.

"Good one, Bells," Edward said before he stopped laughing.

Jacob stood up and pointed a finger at Edward. His eyes conveyed anger and jealousy.

"I know you have feelings for Bella. You have since we met at the orphanage! Emmett knows it. Rosalie, Al, and Jasper all know it, too! For god's sake, even innocent, stupid Bella knows it!" he sneered.

"EXCUSE ME?" I yelled back standing up before Rosalie and Alice tried to pull me back down and stabbed a finger into his wide chest.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" I screeched.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all watched in amazement on the couch at my sudden outburst.

"I PERFECTLY KNOW THAT EDWARD HAS FEELINGS FOR ME! HE HASN'T TRIED ANYTHING FUNNY AND I HAVEN'T GONE BEHIND YOU BACK AND CHEATED WITH HIM. YOU ARE MAKING Alice HUGE DEAL OVER NOTHING!" I yelled poking my finger over and over, advancing forward until he hit a wall.

"Baby," he started.

"NU-UNH! DO NOT 'BABY' ME! YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS THAT YOU HAVE COMPETITION. WHAT NOW? YOU SCARED? YOU KNOW WHAT? I CAN SHIP YOUR ASS BACK HOME SO THAT I CAN CONTINUE MY TIME WITH MY TRUE FRIENDS. I HAVE THE CASH AND WILL DO THAT IF I WANT TO. YOU KNOW WHAT?" I asked still yelling at the top of my lungs.

"WE," I screeched and pushed him further into the wall.

"ARE," I punched him.

"THROUGH!" I said punching him in the gut with all my might.

Jacob crumpled to the ground and stared at his feet for a second.

I stepped back a few feet. No one said a word. I watched in horror as Jacob stood up with pure hatred and anger written all across his face.

He charged at me and tackled me to the ground making me smash against the coffee table made out of glass. I cried out in pain as the sharp glass cut into my back. He hit me continually: one hit to my right cheek, one to my gut, and one to my chest. I coughed up blood at the contact.

Emmett came to my rescue and pulled him off me. While he held him, Rosalie kicked him hard in the balls. Jasper was calling 911 for the police and an ambulance. Alice called Carlisle.

"GOD! I HATE YOU, BELLA!" Jacob roared.

Edward rushed to my side. He lifted me bridal style and put me on the couch. I clutched my chest.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" Edward said frantically.

"I think my rib is broken! It hurts!" I screamed in pain.

JPOV – Age 17 (JASPER POV)

I called the police to let them help Jacob in control since Emmett (even though he was way tough) couldn't handle him. I also called for an ambulance for Bella. If Edward couldn't take a hit from Jacob, no way Bella could.

"CARLISLE, NEXT FLIGHT HERE! EMERGENCY!" my girlfriend yelled into her iPhone.

Just then, there was a few pounds on the door.

"FLORIDA POLICE!" a man said.

I ran to answer the door. He entered and saw Jacob. A women police officer took one look at the situation and ran to Emmett. She took out her handcuffs and attached them to Jacob's wrists.

I looked at Bella and Edward on the couch. A woman paramedic dashed in.

"What happened, sir?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Punched in face, gut, and chest by him," Edward said pointing to the guy being dragged out the door by a police officer.

"That's great," she said sarcastically.

"We need a stretcher over her," she yelled abandoning her earlier sarcastic tone.

* * *

EPOV – Age 17 (Edward's POV)

I watched hopelessly as they raised Bella onto the stretcher and then lifted the stretcher to the ambulance. When the paramedics left through the door, I swiftly followed them after grabbed her messenger bag.

"Sir, you cannot get on this vehicle," a man said.

"Do you have her name?" I shot back.

"HURRY UP AND HELP ME!" Bella cried out.

I hopped in the ambulance and her hand.

"It's okay, Bella," I repeated over and over each time she cried out.

We finally reached the hospital where I gave them all of Bella's info like her insurance, birthday, the usual.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, how do you know all this information?" the man who I handed the paperwork back to asked.

"I have her purse. I grabbed it while she was getting into the stretcher. Her wallet had her license and insurance information," I replied smoothly.

I went back to sit in an uncomfortable plastic chair. Then, I thought of how I had left everyone hanging at the house. Thank, god, for technology.

I called Alice first because she always picks up on the first ring.

"What happened? Where are you? Do you have her messenger bag? I can't find it!" Alice said immediately bombarding me with questions.

"Rushed Bella to hospital; yes, I got her info from her wallet which is why I have her messenger bag," I answered.

"What's happening on your end?" I asked.

"Jazz called the police. They are asking us questions. They want to meet with you for questioning, too. Carlisle is here, too," Alice said.

I groaned because I realized I didn't have a car.

"Hey, Alice. Can you send Jasper with a car? I got here by ambulance. Oh yeah, ask him to come alone," I asked politely.

"Sure, he will. He's on his way," She responded after putting Edward on hold for a few seconds.

I hung up my phone and played with my shirt hem wishing for once that I could curl up in a ball and disappear.

"Dang, Edward. You must be pretty torn up," he said pulling me out of my daze.

I stood up silently and followed him to the car. I sat shot gun, and he drove. Jasper called Alice to get her to stay with Bella at the hospital.

I closed my eyes. This was a vacation. Why had it turned out like this?

I felt the car stop moving and opened my eyes. We were at a hotel. My face must have looked puzzled because he held a room key.

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dude, you have Alice. Are you on something? Are you gay?" I asked.

"No, man. You want to talk about this at the house with Emmett, Rosalie, and everyone?" Jasper said, "Let's just say that I am now your own personal therapist that you don't have to pay $150 an hour for."

"Oh," I said putting this into consideration.

"Thanks," I added sincerely as we reached the room.

Jasper used the key to open the door. We walked in. He went to sit in a chair by the bed while I chose to sit on the edge of the bed.

We sat in silence as I collected my thoughts together.

"First of all what's said in this room, stays in the room. You can't even tell Alice. It's only between you and me."

He nodded in agreement and waited.

"Bella is in the _hospital_ because of that jerk. Did he even realize what he had done? If she was mine --," I said before Jasper cut me off.

"She can be yours. Just give her some time to learn how to trust again. He violated her trust, and it'll be hard for her to trust anyone," he shared with me.

"I knew I couldn't have her and not I can. How come I _still_ can't do anything? I want to be there to comfort her and protect her."

"You can be there to comfort and protect her. Even _I_ could do that. A good friend would always be there for that person. Are you afraid?"

"Of what?"

"Commitment. Do you really want her?"

"I don't know. I don't want to say that I'm going to marry her someday, but I know that I don't want to be there for a few months and leave her hanging. I know that I do want to stay by her side and help her out through a hard time," I answered honestly.

He sat there and processed this new bit of information. The, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Are you asking me on advice on how to handle your feelings for Bella or to help you get together with her?" he asked for clarification.

"I'm not really sure," I said dropping my head between my knees and grabbed my hair, "Just advice in general. How should I handle the situation? Should I just ask her out?"

"No, man. She just broke up and needs time to learn how to trust anyone enough to love them again."

"Where'd you get that? Cosmo?"

"Uhhh…. Alice might have left out a few. Anyway, just trust me on this. After about a week we can talk again."

With that we left the room to go to the lobby where Jasper's stomach rumbled. He smiled sheepishly and we ate something at the hotel restaurant. I felt my phone vibrate in the back pocket of my jeans. I answered it immediately without checking the caller ID.

"Hello? This is Edward Cullen," I said into my cell.

"Hey; it's Alice. Bella's out of the x-ray room and in a regular room. Y'all can come and see her now," she said with a hint of a southern accent she acquired from being with Jasper.

"That's great! Thanks a lot, Alice. I'll have Jasper drive us over right now," I responded.

"Can I talk to Jazz for a sec?" she asked.

I handed my precious phone over to Jasper. We continued to progress toward our car as Jasper spoke quickly into the phone. He glanced over at me several times.

I climbed into the passenger seat, and Jasper got into the driver's side. He handed me my phone back when he was done.

"Don't be too surprised when you see Bella, okay? You know that she took some pretty brutal hits from Jacob," he warned me before that time came around.

_His_ name sparked my mind.

"What happened to him anyway?" I asked truly curious.

"I got him a ticket and shipped his ass back home. Alice packed his bags and sent them with him. I hired a police officer to watch over him."

That was the last comment and we drove in silence except for the car speeding up and slowing down leaving others far behind us as we rushed to see Bella in the hospital.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS, HAD, AND/OR WILL! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!


	12. Blue Lace and Bruises

Hey, everyone!

This is a really short chapter but it leads up to the next.

To compensate, I added a little bit of humor into it.

Please review and I'll give you a cookie.

I won't keep you from reading so.....

I happily and proudly present Chapter 12 of Leaving Behind Footsteps.

* * *

BPOV – Age 17

"Bella, baby. Are you okay?" a soft familiar voice asked.

I felt warm fingers wrap around my own. I tried to open my eyes. I groaned because of the annoyingly bright light coming in through the window.

I tried to sit up but pain spurted through my torso. I knew it was Edward when he gently lowered me down. His soft, gentle hands felt good against my skin.

"Hey, Bella. Nice top you got there. Rose has it in red," Emmett called out from his spot with Rosalie by the window.

Rose smacked him on the arm. He winced over exaggerating the pain.

I looked down to see myself in a blue lace bra with a thick cloth bandage wrapped from the bottom of the bra to the top of my bellybutton.

I blushed until I was bright red.

"OH MY GOD!!!" I yelled as I pointed out the window to distract everybody. Well, everybody but Alice and Jasper. I lift the hospital bed sheets covering my legs to check to see if I was wearing what I _should_ be wearing.

"It was a matching set. I was at Victoria's Secret with Rose anyway," Alice said shrugging her shoulders.

Rose and Em took a while to get it. Emmett burst out laughing and fell to the floor. As per usual, Rose smacked him in head once he sat up.

I completely ignored the fact that I wasn't wearing much at all, threw off the bed sheets, and got up to attack Alice.

I simply ignored the sharp pain in my chest and tried to attack Alice. Jasper jumped in front of me and grabbed my arms to keep me away and to protect our pixie friend.

I flinched from the pain in my arms where he held me tightly. I noticed that he was checking m out. What an average teenage guy. Apparently, Alice noticed, too, and gave a whack that could have competed with Rosalie's.

I then heard another loud smack from Rosalie and Emmett.

Just then, Esme and Carlisle walked in. Carlisle simply lifted an eyebrow after taking in the entire scene.

Esme yelled, "Edward!" in an accusing tone when she saw him looking at me since no one as there to whack him.

"Anyone care to explain this?" Esme asked gesturing toward the room especially at me.

"Well, I was shopping with Rose at Victoria's Secret, and we all know that Edward likes Bella in blue. I mean, look at him now," Alice said.

Everyone including me turned to look at him. He went from looking at my body to my eyes. His expression read "hey, you caught me" and put both his hands up.

"How did you know that Edward was gonna be seeing Bella in her bra and panties?" Esme asked.

Alice simply shrugged and I fought back the urge to tackle her.

"Well what I think she actually meant was, why are we at the hospital in the first place? Alice, please get Bella some clothes," Carlisle asked before Esme got a chance to speak.

Emmett stood up volunteering to tell the story. This should get interesting. He looked around until everyone's attention was on him.

I was grabbed by my tiny Alice and dragged into the nasty cold bathroom. Alice dug though her stylish tote bag and pulled out a mini skirt and a tank top with my favorite pink converse. I quickly put them on and let Alice do my make up. I threw my hair into a messy side pony tail and we left the bathroom to join the others.

Emmett was in the middle of acting out the fight. I went to sit next to Edward and I saw all him tense muscles relax as soon as I sat down.

I relaxed back into my chair (not that it was very comfortable). Edward drew circles on my thigh closest to him. Them, he stopped for a second. Emmett was in the middle of the part where I was poking Jacob into the wall.

"Sorry, Emmett for interrupting but, Carlisle, can you look at Bella for a sec?" Edward asked.

"She looks fine. Do you need some medicine?"Carlisle asked me.

I shook my head no.

Edward pulled me to my feet. I stood up unwillingly and straightened out my shirt and tank top. Ugh, I groaned my legs and arms were covered in bruises. I tried so hard to keep them a secret.

"Look at all of them," he exclaimed.

"May I?" he asked before he lifted my shirt.

I didn't get time to answer before he did.

"Hey! You can't do that to Bella!" Alice and Rosalie interfered.

Both Emmett and Jasper held on to their girlfriends.

"Some of them are from falling," I admitted shyly.

Emmett laughed out loud, and I shot him a death glare.

"How about the others?" Edward whispered for only me to hear.

"Jake," I whispered before I broke down into tears.

* * *

OOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Cliffy! Sorry about that. I will get the next chapter up by next Saturday! I love you guys! -RACHEL aka xlilyunyun


	13. Scars and A Wedding

Hey, party people!

We got a three day weekend so I decided to update a little bit early!

I think this a fun chapter and makes up for all the drama.

I haven't talked much about Rosalie but a peak at her past is in here.

I happily and proudly present Chapter 13 of Leaving Behind Footsteps. Enjoy!

* * *

EPOV – Age 17

"Jake," my delicate Bella said in a whisper.

I slumped down into my chair.

"How? Why?" Alice asked gently.

"Sometimes with his fists and sometimes he would throw things at me," she mumbled.

"Why?" she asked again.

"Because I wasn't perfect. Whenever I did anything wrong or something he didn't like. He dealt with me in private, never like at the house in front of anyone," Bella responded gaining confidence but still timidly.

"How could he? Us three, we were best friends! For god's sake, I've know you since we were 4! Why didn't you come and tell me or at least Alice or someone? We could have help!" I exclaimed.

"I was scared. I didn't want anything to happen. All three years were pure hell," she answered.

"Bella, Edward is right. You could have come to me, Alice, or even Rosalie," Esme added.

"Hey, Bella," Rosalie said to get her attention.

Rosalie swept all her hair to flow over her left shoulder.

BPOV – Age 17

I sat back down and intertwined my fingers with Edward's trying to comfort him.

Rose gathered all her hair and moved it over her left shoulder and turned her back to us. Her bright red halter top revealed her back.

I gasped as I saw all her scars. Now, I knew why she always wore her long, beautiful hair flowing freely down her back or always covered her back. She didn't even wear bikinis!

She moved her hair back to cover her upper back and turned to face us.

"Not many of you all know this so… I'm originally from England but was sent to an orphanage in the U.s. I was adopted by Esme and Carlisle like you guys. When I was 14, my parents died. I still don't know how they died and personally, I don't care," she started with her normal confidence and attitude.

"They had written a will. I have a brother but don't know where he currently is. My parents said I was to marry a man named Royce Lilly. He was a well-known man with a respectable heritage. So, before I knew it, I was engaged to the king of jerks."

"I had never met him before. In fact, he already had a girlfriend. Her name was Victoria. They weren't the happiest people when I showed up. Royce met me to go on several dates. For, two years, we acted like a couple, but he continually abused me for not being perfect much like your situation, Bella. I was even abused by his father when Royce complained about how imperfect I was."

"One day, I was supposed to meet him at our house. I was finished with school for the day so I dashed home to see Royce. I walked through the door, but wasn't met with the usual hug from Royce. I was thrown against the wall. I was slapped, hit, and called mean things. Royce let Victoria do all that to me. Apparently, they had still been going out for all those years."  
"They truly wanted to kill me. They wanted me completely out of the picture. Royce finally took his sweet time stabbing me with the pocket knife I gave him for his birthday. He pulled it out fast and stabbed me over and over. Victoria just sat back and laughed."

"They left me to die before going through the house looking for my valuables. My mother had taught me to protect myself before she died so I had learned martial arts. I knew exactly how to kick their sorry butts but I couldn't. I kept a small handgun in a band around my thigh. I always wore dresses or long skirts so it was easy to hide. Somehow, I miraculously found the strength to sit up and wait for them to come back."

"I didn't have to wait long. Victoria and Royce walked in talking about how much money they could make by selling my jewels and other belongings. I didn't hesitate as I pulled the trigger several times making sure they were dead."

"I shot them 6 times total, twice in the head and once in the chest. I knew for sure that they were out of my life. My neighbor came over after hearing my gunshots."

"I was sent to the hospital on the poor health insurance that my parents left me. I eventually healed and was placed in an orphanage. There, Esme and Carlisle adopted me. I've been living a great life with you all ever since," Rosalie finished.

I just stared at her in awe for a sec. How could she still live after going through that? Then, I drifted my gaze to the floor. Everyone was quiet even the usually loud Emmett.

"I've never told anyone that before, not even Esme or Emmett. That was the first time," Rose whimpered.

"Please don't send me back!" she cried.

"Why would we ever do that? We love you, Rose. I guess, now really isn't a good time but," Emmett said.

I watched as Emmett pulled Rosalie to stand and dropped to one knee. I gasped and so did all the females in the room. Rose clapped her hands over her mouth. Alice started jumping up and down, fanning her face.

Emmett dug out a red velvet box from his front pocket, "Rosalie, you are my rose. You're beautiful to look at, but know when to use your thorns. You're as vital as the air I breathe. I can't live without you. I really suck at this romantic stuff but… Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" **(AN: You all are lucky. I was going to stop here, but I love you guys so I continued. Please review!)**

EPOV (EMMETT) – Age 17

Oh my bacon biscuits. I just asked Rose the most important question in my life. Did I really just do that? What if she says no? What if she doesn't like the ring?

"YES YES YES YES YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed tears flowing down her face.

"BOO YA!!!! WAHOO!" I yelled hugging her and swinging her in circles in the small hospital room.

"ALICE, GO PLAN THAT WEDDING!" my beautiful angel said to Alice.

Alice's eyes got as wide as saucers. She was dumbstruck. Everyone stopped and looked at her. She ran toward us and pushed me out of our hug. Dang, for 5 foot 1, she was pretty strong. I stepped back and looked at Jasper.

I pointed to Alice and flexed a bicep. Jasper just smirked. I guess you learn something new everyday. Today's lesson: Do not underestimate little people especially Alice.

* * *

I hope y'all liked the little bit of Emmett's point of view. I thought it would be fun to add. Thanks for all the reviews!


	14. Suggestion and Movie Night

Helloz, party peoplez!

I wasn't expecting to finish this chapter so fast.

It's kinda short but I'll get the next one out pretty quickly.

Please enjoy and review in the end.

Thanks!

I proudly and happily present Chapter 14 of Leaving Behind Footsteps!

* * *

BPOV – Age 17

I was finally released from the hospital when Carlisle gave me the okay. I had been there only three days but it got pretty boring.

Rosalie and Alice took us back to the house. Rose proudly wore her ring on her left hand. I have to admit; even I was shocked as soon as Emmett got to his knee.

We arrived at the house around eleven o' clock, and I was hungry. I've only had hospital food for the last few days and it's been hell. I wanted some real food.

Just as my stomach rumbled and a deep blush started to form, Edward walked in with a couple of large bags. As soon as he walked in, the smell of fresh bread overtook me.

Everyone rushed to the kitchen especially the guys. We surrounded the center island where Edward dropped all the food. He handed a wrapped sandwich to me and I smiled in appreciation.

We all grabbed a Capri Sun pouch and went to eat in the living room where there was more light and sitting room.

JPOV – Age 17 (JASPER)

We all sat in silence; no one wanted to be the first one to say anything. Oh my god; the awkwardness was killing me. Emmett and Alice didn't know how to act around Bella. Edward was being overly nice. Rosalie and Bella were getting closer though. Alice wasn't throwing herself at everyone. For once in her life, she was actually pretty quiet. Bella and I had talked a few times, and I knew she was comfortable near me. Why? I don't know.

I let my thoughts drift off on their own. Then, I remembered one advertisement I saw on television last night while watching football with Emmett. I did something I never thought I would do.

I bounced up and yelled, "Six Flags!" Emmett jumped up too and started screeching like a fan girl. Everyone just looked at us funny.

I sat back down with a stupid grin on my face. We all finished our food and I proposed, "So, can we go to Six Flags tomorrow? We still have a week here and I think we need some fun."

Emmett was grinning like the idiot he was and asked, "Can I mess around with Mickey Mouse?

"No, dumb butt, that's Disney. You can see Bugs Bunny though," Edward said, "I'm game."

Rose and Alice agreed, too.

"Bella, would you like to go?" I asked gently.

We all turned to her. She had gone off to another world and zoned out completely.

"Love," Edward whispered, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Huh?" she asked suddenly shocked out of her intense concentration.

"Do you want to go to Six Flags?" I asked again.

I saw her hesitate, but she replied with a confident "sure."

We all continued on with our day and played some Wii Tennis and Boxing. Emmett couldn't get the hang of the games and ended up giving up when he couldn't win. Rosalie spent the rest of the night comforting him, rebuilding his self-esteem.

While Edward put up the game, Alice set up the DVD player, Em got a movie from his bag. Rosalie and Bella made popcorn and I rearranged the furniture to make it a loose semi-circle.

Everyone was done with their tasks and returned to the room and sat down. Emmett was the last to arrive.

"Dude, what took you so long?" I asked.

"I couldn't decide between She's The Man and Legally Blond," he said proudly.

"Oh my god," Edward said smacking his forehead.

"I chose this one," Emmett said handing the box to Alice who was working the DVD player.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" I suddenly heard her scream.

My boyfriend instincts emerged and I raced to her side.

"What happened?" I asked frantically.

"I broke a nail," she cried looking at it.

"Um," I said not knowing what to do," Rose can help you."

"Come here," Rose said pulling out her nail kit from her bag.

"Who carries a nail kit everywhere they go?" Emmett asked stupidly.

Rosalie glared at him and continued filing Alice's broken nail until it was perfect.

I took the liberty to start the movie and everyone snuggled under the blankets and ate popcorn all night long.

* * *

Thanks for reading, everybodyz! Please click the box over here and review! I love all reviews. Tell me what you want in Rosalie and Emmett's wedding! Thanks!


	15. Wierd Awakening and Truth

Hey, everybodyz again!  
I actually decided to finish typing this one up at the last minute.  
It's kinda stupid but it's kinda important.  
Yes, there is some BellaxEdward fluff in here.  
We won't be seeing any Jake until they get back home.  
Please read and review in the end.  
I happily and proudly present Chapter 15 of Leaving Behind Footsteps.

* * *

BPOV – AGE 17

"Shhhhhh; just let her sleep a bit. Wait for two seconds and then you can play Bella Barbie," an angry voice whispered quite loudly.

"How do you know I call Bella that?" a high pitched voice exclaimed.

"I feel like I can read your mind sometimes," he said.

"Why is it so warm? Arg, what is this weight on me? It's so heavy and it's crushing me! Someone please close the windows. Oh my god this is so annoying. I'm for real now. Get off of me!" I wanted to say but my voice wouldn't let me.

Finally tired of not being able to move, I squirmed around trying to worm my way out and escape. The weight instantly disappeared.

"Victory!" I said doing a little happy dance inside my head still with my eyes closed. I didn't want to look at the light.

I tested my luck and opened my eyes slightly but closed them because the light was too bright.

"Edward," I pleaded, "You're too hot. Get away from me."

"First of all, I am pretty hot. Second, I'm not Edward," he chuckled.

"Who are you?" I asked sitting up disgusted.

"Ummmmm… I got the same name as a cartoon ghost?" he said uncertainly.

I still had my eyes closed because no one had answered my request of closing the blinds. It took me a second to comprehend the riddle.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I yelled and threw off the sheets.

I opened my eyes and ran into the hall. Emmett and Edward came out of their rooms rubbing their eyes obviously just woken up.

"What the hell happened?" Emmett asked cracking up looking like the idiot he was.

Edward just turned back around wordlessly and proceeded to his room.

"Uh, I woke up in a really warm bed, and there was an arm over me. Then, I got up and Jasper is right next to me," I said quickly.

"Uh, that's just weird. What I really meant was why are you wearing that? Don't you usually wear shorts and a t-shirt?" he said confused.

I looked down at myself looking at what I was wearing. I was wearing Juicy sweatpants and a lacy tank top. I was known to wear my old cheerleading Sofees (which are actually really, really comfortable) and old t-shirts to bed.

"Ugh, probably Alice," I said wearily.

My older brother nodded. He completely understood. Alice had done a wardrobe makeover with him. To make matters worse, Alice had dragged him from store to store at the mall for hours on end. He ended up carrying all the bags and there were a lot. The only time was he was happy was when he finally got to eat at the food court.

Em didn't really need the makeover. He was always good-looking in a brotherish kinda way but getting some new jeans without ten gazillion holes in them, different t-shirts with the same old stupid Emmett jokes and sports logos, and shoes other than his beaten up Vans, was actually a good change for him.

We talked all the way downstairs with me tripping only once to find everyone already there still in their pajamas,

Jasper stood up in his white wife beater and army print pants and waited for all of our attention after Emmett and I sat down in front of him.

"About my random outburst yesterday, I apologize for that. Everyone's kinda been awkward around everyone else especially Bella. Come on, Bella is still the same old clumsy Bella and we still love her," he said sheepishly.

I felt tears in my eyes and I hugged him. He hugged me back gently before I sat back down again. It had been one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me.

Emmett and Rose reached over and each squeezed one of my hands. I smiled at both of them. Alice just flashed me a perky smile and Edward gave a weak smile.

"Thanks, Jazz. Actually thanks everybody. Y'all are my family and each on of y'all has been great with me," I said.

"Haha," Jasper laughed, "you said y'all."

"You were bound to rub off on me sometime or another,' I replied realizing my earlier choice of words.

"That's for sure," Alice added smiling.

"Anyways, today I want to go to Six Flags. We've only been to the hospital (thanks to Bella), a lot of stores and the beach. This is the vacation we've all been waiting for. So, everyone go get changed and meet back here in an hour. Oh yeah, wear comfortable shoes, ladies, and everyone bring swimsuits and an extra change of clothes," Jasper finished before we all disbanded.

I walked to my room and picked out a black pair of Sofees and my favorite blue Abercrombie t-shirt. I got some socks and put them on. I packed an extra pair of clothes and my new two piece dark blue swimsuit in my drawstring gym bag.

I went into my connecting bathroom and put my long hair in a high pony tail. I put a tube of strawberry chapstick in the small pocket of my bag. I stuck a bottle of spray sun block in there, too.

I looked in the mirror one more time. I liked what I saw and moved back to my bedroom to grab other essentials for today's Six Flags outing like my camera with its water proof casing, my phone which also had a case, and my white sunglasses compliments of Alice. I went to my suitcase and grabbed a pair of cheap flip flops and added them to my bag.

I headed downstairs to find Emmett all alone flopped into a blue beanbag chair looking bored. I strolled into the room and his face lit up. I dug through my bag and found the spray lotion.

"Yay! I love you, Bells!" he said doing a happy dance in the living room for me.

"Let's go outside and sit on the porch and I'll spray you down," I said.

We did just that and moved outside. I popped the cap off of the spray can as Emmett pulled off his shirt. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward and Rosalie looking out the window with confused expressions. I motioned out for them to be quiet, stay there and to video the upcoming moments. Rose and Edward immediately got out their phones and zoomed in.

Emmett stood ready for me as I put my hand on the button. I pressed down and a spray of cold sunscreen hit Emmett. He started dancing and giggling from the coolness of the sunscreen. I kept spraying him all over until he was covered. He rubbed all over his body and asked me to help with his back. I complied knowing that Rose would be jealous. I was rubbing his back and turned toward the window to stick out my tongue at Rose. Surprisingly, I found a jealous Edward, too.

Rosalie and Edward came out side and we all sat down on the swing outside enjoying the fresh air and sunlight. We talked about whether we liked roller coasters or not, have we been before, and other stuff related to amusement parks.

Jasper and Alice knocked on the door and motioned for us to hurry up and come inside. We all got up but the swing rocked and I fell off. Everyone laughed at me but I knew it was because they loved to make fun of me. I even laughed at myself. So, I guess they were laughing with me. Yes, there is a difference.

We piled into the Jeep and the red convertible and drove to Six Flags. We arrived in record time. All of us including me love to go at fast speeds and didn't like waiting. We got out of the car and Alice and Emmett practically ran to the line.

Jasper had gone online and ordered our tickets ahead of time and even got a discount (not that we really needed it). He handed the tickets to the girl at the counter. She looked about our age.

"Thanks so much. I'm new here and I hate ringing up new tickets and dealing with everything. I would much rather work a ride," the teenager said scanning the barcodes.

"I could put a word in for you, Stephanie," Edward said reading her name tag, "I know your boss pretty well."

"Oh my god! Thanks so much! Have fun in the park!" she exclaimed and let us into Six Flags.

Jasper led us to under a tree.

"Let's go in pairs. Rose and Em, Bells and Eddie, and Ali and I, if you need anything call me. Let's all meet at the water area in about four hours," Jasper said.

We all divided up and I went next to Edward. I started to pull out a map, but Edward stopped me.

"How about we just go on whatever rides that we come across? Do you like rides?" he asked.

"Sure; I love rides!" I exclaimed.

He grabbed my hand and I didn't object. It felt nice there, like it totally belonged. We saw our first roller coaster and automatically got in line. There were only about twenty people in line because it was really early and a work day for most people. We leaned against the painted railing still joined by our hands.

"Hey, Edward. We live together and have known ach other practically forever. Yet, I still don't know very much about you," I said.

"What do you want me to do? Write a biography? Fill out a quiz?" he teased me showing off my favorite smirk.

"Want to play Truth?" I asked not knowing if he would want to.

"Sure, how do you play?" he agreed.

"Rules are pretty simple. You ask a question and the other person has to answer truthfully," I explained.

"How do you win?" Edward asked.

"Is that all you care about? Well, you win when you ask a question that the other person doesn't want to answer or they answer and you know that they are lying," I answered.

"I'll go first. What is your favorite color?" I asked.

"Turquoise, especially when you wear it. Actually, I like it when you wear any shade of blue," he answered.

I blushed at his comeback.

"What are you most afraid of?" he countered.

"Doing something incredibly stupid or embarrassing," I answered truthfully.

"Really? It's a little too late for that," he laughed.

We played Truth all the way up to until the ride took off and resumed as soon as we got off.

I learned a lot about Edward. His favorite candy is cotton candy but only the pink kind. He liked brunets and not blondes especially strawberry blondes. He's had absolutely no girlfriends to my surprise and loved his car and music more than anything.

We rode all of the rides, took turns asking questions, and strolled through the park.

It was Edward's turn to ask and my turn to answer.

"Don't answer if you want to, okay?" Edward said.

"Go ahead, shoot. I'll answer it," I replied with confidence.

"Do you like me?" he asked dead serious.

* * *

Thanks for reading!  
It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed!  
I don't care if you have an account.  
If you ask a question, I will try to answer you!  
Thanks so much for all y'all do!


	16. Interlaced Hands and Capes

Hey, everybodyz!  
I was totally not even thinking about posting this chapter today!  
I didn't even think that I would have it out by next Friday!  
Well, I got really bored and I typed it all up.  
I have officially finished two journals worth of fanfiction!  
Wahoo! Now, I have to get another one.  
Please remember to read and review!  
It means a lot to me!  
Anywayz......  
I happily and proudly present Chapter 16 of Leaving Behind Footsteps!

* * *

RECAP FROM LAST CHAPTER!  
_It was Edward's turn to ask and my turn to answer.  
"Don't answer if you want to, okay?" Edward said.  
"Go ahead, shoot. I'll answer it," I replied with confidence.  
"Do you like me?" he asked dead serious._

BPOV – AGE 17

"Do _you_ like me?" I asked back.

I saw several emotions pass through his mind and come through to his face. I noted that he wasn't very good at hiding his emotions. Surprise, anger, lust, love, uncertainty and finally gladness passed through.

"You really don't have to answer if you don't want to," I said giving him an escape.

"No. I actually want to answer," he said confidently.

He took a few deep breaths. I waited patiently. We stopped walking and sat down on a bench under a tree.

"I've wanted to tell you for a while now. Please, don't interrupt me."

He took a deep breath and continued.

"Since the 'incident' a few days ago, I've been talking to Jasper for a while trying to sort through my feelings. I didn't want to say or do something that would ultimately hurt your feelings and destroy any chances that I had. All and all, yes; I do like you?" he said finishing with a sheepish smile on his face.

:For how long?" I asked.

"Nu-huh; it's my turn to ask," he replied.

"Ok, go ahead 'n shoot," I said annoyed.

"Do you like me in return? You changed the question the last time I asked," he stated.

"Yes, I do like you. I have liked you for a while now even while I was going out with Jake. Sure, I loved him like a brother but I wasn't in love with him. I was too chicken to break up with him," I replied happy to get that off my chest.

"I hope you don't mind me doing this then," he said.

He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. **(AN: Y'all are lucky cuz I was gonna stop here but I kept going! Just review at the end and we're even!"**

"Woah," I said smiling.

"Ummmmm, is whoa a good thing?" he asked smiling back.

"Uh, I think so. Whoa is kinda a surprise thing. Do you want to do the honors?" I said cocking an eyebrow and smirked.

"Will you b my girlfriend?" Edward asked me.

"Only if you'll be my boyfriend," I said teasingly.

"Let's celebrate!" he said pumping one fist in the air and used the other to grab my hand.

We skipped to the vendor stand.

"One pink cotton candy and two frozen lemonades please," he requested happily pulling out some cash from his wallet.

I groaned out loud.

"Huh? What's wrong, love?" he asked worried.

"I hate people spending money on me," I stated.

"You'll have to get used to that," he pulled out his shiny black credit card.

He waved it in my face. I stuck out my tongue at him.

We sat on a bench under some shade and continued playing Truth. We finished the cotton candy pretty fast and took our time eating our frozen lemonades.

I looked at my watch.

"Hey, should we get going?" I asked.

"Yeah; Jasper might freak out," he said.

We strolled hand in hand, fingers laced together. Edward pulled us aside to a booth.

I stared in amazement as he left me to play. He lifted the giant hammer and smashed the target causing the metal block to hit the gold bell at the top.

The teenage boy working there handed Edward two Batman capes: one pink and one black.

Edward handed me the pink cape and I looked at it. There was a white sticky note attached to it.

It read:  
Call me anytime: 214-695-5423 -Alex

I looked over to the boy and smirked. He did the universal sign for 'call me' which is sticking out your pinky and thumb and holding them like a phone. I took the piece of paper and held it out to show him. Being the idiot he is, he nodded and did the 'call me' motion again. I rolled my eyes and smirked. I ripped the paper in half and half again. I let go of the paper letting it fly in the wind.

Edward laughed his musical laugh. I could listen to that all day. He flipped the 'loser sign' to the guy, grabbed my hand, and we laughed and skipped to a bench about 10 feet away.

Edward was holding the two capes still. He tied the pink one around my neck and then tied his black one around his neck.

"I think you look pretty awesome," I said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"As do you," he replied.

I moved him to a photo shoot box.

"Nu-huh, I don't do pictures," he said stepping away from me.

"Uh, you do now," I said dragging him in.

I pulled out a dollar and stuck it into the slot thingy. Edward smirked as I selected the different options.

"You ready?" I asked before pushing the start button.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he responded smiling into the screen as it counted down from five.

I had set it for ten color pictures and to print out two film strips so that we could each have one.

We did stupid poses with the usual peace signs and goofy smiles. The last one, he pulled me in for a kiss.

We stepped out of the machine and collected our pictures that had come out of the slot. I carefully put them in my bag so that I could post it on my bulletin board at home.

I checked my watch one more time and decided that it was time to met Jasper and the gang. We basically followed our noses to the water area.

The smell of chlorine hung heavy all around us. We stopped and searched for our group of friends. Alice was jumping up and down like she was on a sugar high. Emmett was copying Alice. I missed Alice jumping, but the big buff guy? I couldn't miss him.

Edward and I literally ran until a male lifeguard stopped us. He looked about a few years older than us.

"Uh, excuse me," he said obviously checking me out, "you can't be running."

"Uh, excuse me," I said tilting my head up to him, "you can't be checking me out."`

"Oooooo! Burn! Scorch! Sizzle!" Emmett yelled at the lifeguard.

We were close enough to our chairs for all of them to hear us.

The lifeguard just got back to work while mumbling what sounded like curse words.

"Here are you guys' swimsuits. Go get changed and get a locker," Alice instructed us and handed us our swimsuits.

I accepted them wordlessly and handed Edward his and kept mine. I walked toward the changing areas with lockers.

"Hey, Bells. Do you want to just share a locker?" Edward said.

"Sure, just wait for me back here and we can get one together," I said.

I walked into the changing area and found a stall quickly. I opened my drawstring bag and pulled out my flip flops. They were from the dollar store and I packed two of them so I didn't care if they got lost. I slipped out of my shoes and clothes and pulled out the two-piece swimsuit I had brought. I put on my black Sofees over my bikini bottom and rolled down the hem twice. I tied up my hair again and checked myself in the mirror. I smiled with approval and went to meet Edward.

I went to the spot I chose out and saw my gorgeous guy in black and green swim trunks. I had gone shopping with Alice to get them for him but it looked so much better on him than the mannequin at the store.

"Wow; you look great," he exclaimed letting his eyes roam my body, not that I minded.

"Not too bad yourself, mister," I came back with.

We headed to the machine where you could check out a locker. You just find the number of the locker you want and type it in the check out system. There were two sizes for the lockers. We found a large locker with the numbers 777.

Edward went the machine with the huge sign declaring it the 'check out system'. When he had to leave a name, he put Bella Masen. When we got adopted, we kept our last names. His was Masen and mine was Swan.

"Are you implying something?" I teased.

"Only if you think I am," he replied taking the key out of the slot from the machine.

We went to open the locker and put our stuff in there. He closed the locker and stuck the key into his pocket on the side with a zipper.

We strolled back to the area where everyone was still at.

"Where did you get that?" Alice exclaimed when she saw my outfit.

"What? I have to wear everything you give me?" I smirked, "Well, I guess I have to go back and change."

"Damn, you look hot," Emmett said, "If I wasn't engaged to Rose, I would totally ask you out."

"Oooooo… get him, Rose!" I encouraged.

Rosalie followed my advice and smacked him loudly on the head.

"Ow! I'm losing much needed brain cells here!" he said clutching his head.

"Okay, now that we got that cleared up, can we please go on a ride?" I asked.

No one heard me except Edward.

Rosalie and Emmett were still fighting and Alice was trying to pull Rose away. Jasper was helping Alice keep Rose from hitting Em.

"Let's ditch them," Edward whispered to me.

I nodded and we walked off hand in hand to the farthest ride from our crazy friends.

* * *

YAY~! EDWARD AND BELLA ARE FINALLY OFFICIALLY TOGETHER! WE'LL HAVE ABOUT FOUR MORE CHAPTERS IN FLORIDA AND THEN THEY WILL BE GOING HOME. OOO... WHAT WILL JACOB DO? LOVE Y'ALL. PLEASE REVIEW! ILY!

* * *


	17. Birds and Frozen Lemonades

Hey, everybody again!  
Sorry that I haven't updated in a while.  
No, I don't keep a schedule with updates but I try to post a chapter a week.  
So here's this week's chapter.

I happily and proudly present Chapter 17 of Leaving Behind Footsteps!

* * *

**EPOV – AGE 17**

"I can't believe how lucky I am! Bella is finally mine! No, Edward! Don't think of her as a possession!" I battled in my mind.

Bella was dragging me to the farthest ride to get away from the Rosalie vs. Emmett match. Alice and Jasper got involved, too, not wanting Rosalie to kill Emmett. Bella and I had no patience to put up with it though. We were here for fun and we intended to have some.

We approached the ride and Bella started to read the colorful sign explaining all the health precautions and stuff. I watched as happy people exited the ride and return their floaties. I went to the corral of floaties and got one with enough room to seat two people. I ran back to Bella who had finished reading the stupid sign. I grabbed her hand with one of mine and we walked toward the stairs.

Halfway up the stairs she asked me, "Are you sure you can hold that?" gesturing to the floatie.

I fake gasped, "Are you implying that I am too weak?"

Her beautiful laugh surrounded me. I allowed Bella to lead the way up the stairs. We reached the top and stood in line for about ten minutes.

"What do you want to do after this?" I asked.

"Lazy pool," she responded.

We went through a few rounds of Truth, and I learned that Bella hates Hollister (even though Alice buys some of her clothes from there), only eats green vegetables (never ever purple), likes to write stories (but only in purple pen), and that Alice is the sibling that bothers her the most.

After learning those new facts, we reached the top of the stairs. I groaned on the inside. The lifeguard how had been checking Bella out earlier was operating this ride. I glared at him.

"Next," he said bored leaving against the chipped railing in his plastic white chair. He played with the shiny silver whistle hanging around his neck. Then, he saw Bella.

"How are you doing?" the guy asked trying to flirt with her.

Did he not realize that I was standing right next to her?

I placed the floatie in the water at the beginning of the slide and sat down in it. Bella sat down in my lap still looking at the lifeguard.

She obviously didn't take the crap this guy was pulling with the whole flirting thing so she held up three fingers (index, middle, and ring) and told him to "read between the lines".

"Are you telling me to f off?" he said taken back.

"I think she is; can we go now? Wouldn't want to leave these people in line for all eternity, would we?" I said sitting in the floatie with Bella.

I looked over at the people. It looked like they liked the fight going on between us and the lifeguard. Great for them, but I was sick off it.

"Sure, whatever," he said looking at the line and spotted another lady.

I pushed off the wall I had been holding on so that we couldn't move and we plunged into a dark tunnel. We couldn't see anything. Water sprayed at us, and we could barely breathe. The cover of the tunnel disappeared and sunlight reached us. We looked ahead of us.

"Oh shit," Bella said.

We could see about ten more feet of flat tubes but then it all vanished. The only reason we were even moving was because of the water streaming down the whole ride.

"Yup, oh snap," I responded.

Suddenly, we were falling. Well not falling. We were heading head first straight down.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella and I screamed at the same time at the top of our lungs.

The drop was almost a 90 degree angle! Water splashed in our faces and up our noses.

Ten long seconds later, we came to the end of the ride.

I started to get out.

"Oh my Carlisle," Bella said trying to stand up but failed miserably.

"WOW, BELLA! YOU'VE GOT GUTS!" a loud booming voice yelled from across the gate.

Bella groaned and I chuckled. There was only one guy we both knew that had that loud of a voice.

"Shut up, Emmett," I growled at Emmett.

I looked at Bella who was still shaken. I picked her up bridal style and exited through the gate, joining Emmett on the other side. She was fighting me saying stuff about how 'embarrassing' this was and such.

Emmett started to pester Bella about the ride while I carried her to the table with the umbrella under it. Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper all looked up as I approached with Bella in my arms.

"Should I dare ask you what y'all did?" Jasper asked smirking.

"Just went on that," I said placing her on a beach chair next to Rosalie, pointing to the ride we had just gotten off of.

"I can't believe she did that! Alice won't even get in the water!" Jasper exclaimed accusingly.

"Hey, I'm here because it was your idea in the first place and second, I need to work on my tan," Alice responded.

Bella got up and asked, "So, who wants to go to the Lazy Pool with me?"

Jasper, Emmett, and I all jumped at the opportunity to do something fun. Alice and Rose didn't want to stick a foot in the water.

"Do you know what the chlorine will do to my hair and manicure?" Rosalie asked from behind her People magazine.

"You guys don't want random guys hitting on Rose do you? I'll stick with her. Bella's just gonna owe me some Barbie time at the mall," Alice said smirking.

Us four walked toward the Lazy Pool following the little signs.

"So do you all want to go on rides?" Bella asked.

"Heck yes!" we all responded.

"Okay, then we'll do them next," she stated.

"Well, most of the rides are couple rides and only let two people go. If me and Jasper go on one together, no offense, Jazz, that will look really weird. So, Bella is gonna be shared! Haha! Oh yeah, some are individual rides so that will be ok. Some are for groups up to four so no problems there," Emmett reasoned.

"Great observation," Jasper added sarcastically.

Emmett looked hurt. My caring girlfriend let go of my hand and went over to Emmett and gave him a hug. She looked at me and smiled sheepishly. I gave her my "it's okay, go ahead" look and walked on. She decided to hold his hand and walked with him. Amazingly, I wasn't jealous. It was probably because I knew that he was just a brother and friend to her.

"Okay, y'all like contests right?" Bella asked us.

"Teehee, you said y'all again, Bells!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Whatever," Bella said rolling her eyes.

I love it when she does that.

"Yeah, I like a good contest," I said responding to her question.

"Well you know that there are stupid people that just sit in their inner tubes and block everyone's way?" she asked.

We nodded.

"So the contest is you gotta flip them over into the water. You make one round through the whole course and get out here," Bella said as we approached the entrance.

"You can't go against the current to go back and get more people and can't flip the same person more than once. Most flips wins," she said, adding more rules.

"Hah, my girl is so evil!" I said grinning.

"Do we get extra points if they flip us the bird?" Emmett asked.

"What a smart question!" Jazz added pouring with more sarcasm.

* * *

**BPOV – AGE 17**

"On your mark, get set, GO!" I said when we stepped into the water.

The guys all dived forward. I stepped in and looked for my next victims coming my way. I dived underwater and flipped over three people with the one breath before I had to come up for air. I slowly made my way through the whole course. I saw the entrance we all started at.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were sitting there with frozen lemonades. Emmett was the first one to spot me.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Emmett yelled at me as I continued to make my way over to the bench.

"Psh, forget about that. How many did you get?" I questioned them.

"37 flips and 26 birds," Emmett said with much pride.

"52 flips and 19 birds! Hah!" Jasper said jumping up and pointing a finger at Emmett.

"59 flips and 20 birds! What now, Jasper?!" Edward said smirking at Jasper.

I noticed that he smirks a lot. I laughed.

"Hah! I got 69 flips and 25 birds!" I said doing a happy dance in a circle.

"Teehee; that's a funny number," Emmett giggled.

"As cute as that dance is, love, can you please stop?" Edward asked me.

"Sure, if you get me a frozen lemonade," I bargained.

"Anything for you," Edward replied before kissing me on the forehead.

"Protect her with your lives or you will not be having kids," he threatened Emmett and Jasper.

They nodded scared of him.

"Get me another one!" Emmett requested when Edward walked a yard away.

"Me, too!" Jasper added.

Edward rolled his eyes and walked to a vendor.

"Alice little up tight, ain't he, huh, Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Alice bit overprotective but I guess it's normal," I said shrugging it off.

Jasper said nothing. Edward came back with our frozen lemonades. We ate them on our way to the Jurassic Park ride.

The Jurassic Park ride was just sitting in the boat thingy and ride along the river. We finished our lemonades and threw away our containers before we approached the front of the line.

Each ride consisted of thirteen boats which were connected and ran on a rail at the bottom of the fake river. Each car had two rows and each held two people. I sat with Edward who held my hand the entire ride. Emmett and Jasper sat behind us. The ride was awesome! The fake dinosaurs had Emmett screaming like a girl and Jasper had to shut him up to avoid stares from other passengers. All of us ended up drenched with the nasty water at the end of the ride. Luckily, there were outdoor showers where people could rinse off quickly.

Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and I took turns choosing which rides to ride and we ended up riding every single ride.

"WAHOOO!!! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Emmett said as we approached Alice and Rosalie who were still at the table.

The plastic containers from their frozen lemonades covered the shaded table along with a stack of celebrity magazines. Edward being the gentleman took the initiative to throw the trash away.

"Y'all ready to leave?" Jasper asked.

Everyone agreed that we had all had our share of fun and packed up and got ready to head back to the house.

* * *

Thanks for reading, fanfiction buddies! Please review! -Rachel aka xlilyunyun


	18. Camping and Truth & Dare

Hey, everybody!  
I know that I told some of you that I would have another chapter out by today but I just kept going and going and this chapter ended up being **4,487** **words!  
**I couldn't believe it!  
Well, I have spent a whole week writing, editing and typing up this chapter so I hope you can use 30 seconds of your time to review.

Without a further a do, I happily and proudly present Chapter 18 of Leaving Behind Footsteps.

* * *

BPOV –AGE 17

I had this brilliant idea that we should do a camping trip only… BELLA STYLE! We could do everything inside and make it like a camping sleepover.

I ran over to Edward's room and walked in. We had an open door policy with each other. When I peered in, he was fast asleep. His face was like an angel's and I didn't have the heart to wake him.

I went over to Jasper's room and knocked on the closed door.

"Come on in," he responded immediately.

I walked in to find him on his bed reading a book. I filled him in on my idea.

"Sure; let's do it tonight. Alice is supposedly dying from boredom," he said rolling his eyes at the last part.

It was two days after our Six Flags expedition and all we had done was shop and play videogames. Sure, those two activities were fun and all but an indoor camping sleepover would be a lot more awesome.

"Let's make a list of things we should get," Jasper said reaching for his notebook and pen on his bedside table.

I planted myself next to him. No jealous, over reactive boyfriend to worry about here. Jasper's my brother so we wouldn't b doing anything like that.

"Uh, we can clear the living room and set up a tent right?" I asked.

Jasper nodded and made a note of it.

"The, let's go get a tent to set up in the living room later," I said smiling at my own idea.

Jasper wrote it down in his perfect handwriting.

"Uh, we don't need pillows because we can just get them from around the house and throw them in there. Oh, FOOD!" I exclaimed.

"We can do hotdogs really easily. We need some chocolate chip cookies, graham crackers, chocolate, lots of marshmallow, and some soda," I said listing the things on the top of my head.

"We have those huge bags of chips so we can use those up," Jasper reasoned.

"Can we play Truth or Dare?" he asked smirking probably thinking of some crazy dares.

"Of course! We need popcorn, M & Ms, and Sour Patch Kids. We can get some lanterns so that we can turn off all the other lights in the house," I squealed excitedly.

"Wow, Bells, a bit eager aren't we?" Jasper chuckled.

"¡Vamos!" I declared jumping from his bed.

Jasper grabbed his keys, sunglasses, and shoes and I snatched my bag with my wallet and other things.

Us two piled into his rental car and I looked at our list. He pulled onto the highway toward the part of town with stores.

"Wanna go to Dick's Sporting Goods for the tent and lantern?" he asked pulling into the parking lot, finding a parking space quickly.

We got out and entered the store. A sales associate directed us to the camping section and helped us select a tent. I was amazed by all the selections and variations!

MY phone started ringing and vibrating in my back pocket with Edward's ringtone. I picked it up quickly or else I knew he would be worried and freak out. He might have called the police and demanded for them to search for me.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I asked into my phone.

"Where are you, love? I woke up and couldn't find you! Alice, Rose, and Em are looking for you," Edward said.

"I'm at Dick's Sporting Goods with Jasper. I can't tell you what we're planning though. It's a surprise! Can you clear the living room for me?" I asked in y innocent voice knowing Edward would do anything for me.

"Sure, love, anything for you," he responded before hanging up with an _I love you_.

Jasper and I bought the tent and three battery powered lanterns that would be bright enough to light up the entire tent. We took the bags and boxes to the car and walked to the Walmart right next to Dick's Sporting Goods.

"Wow! I haven't been here forever! Alice would kill me if she knew I was in here!" Jasper said looking at his surrounding like a kid at a candy store.

He grabbed a cart and we maneuvered through the aisles and collected what we needed.

I checked us out at the self check out station and we were back in the car in a second.

"Why did we buy three bags of marshmallows?" Jasper asked as he put them in the trunk of the car.

I gave him my "duh, isn't it obvious" look over my shoulder. He dropped the subject and we drove back home while I called Edward.

"Hon, can you get everyone out of the house for the next two hours, please?" I begged.

"Yes, love. Are you gonna share the surprise with me now?" he asked.

"Nope, just do it, please," I said hanging up.

Jasper looked over at me like he expected me to say something.

"I just got Edward to clear the living room and take everyone out for two hours," I informed him.

"First of all, you have him so whipped, it's funny. Secondly, we have plenty of time to set up and cook. Third, I can't wait," he said taking my hand into his giving me a brotherly smile.

We arrived at the house and Edward's Volvo was gone. Haha! I so do have him whipped.

Jasper and I made several trips from the car to the house lugging all the stuff we bought inside. I put the food in their appropriate places whether it was the fridge or the counter and went to the living room. Sure enough, it was cleared and left a huge space for our tent.

Jasper came back into the house and plopped into a chair at the breakfast bar. I was making my way through the kitchen pouring chips into bowls and popping popcorn and such. I interrupted my routine and went to fridge to get a soda. I pulled an ice cold one out and put it on the counter in front of him. He wiped the top and tapped the bottom three times before opening it and taking a large gulp.

"Thanks, Bells," he smiled chugging it down.

"No; thank _you_," I replied, "I couldn't have done this without you."  
"Well, I'm gonna set up the tent in the living room. You gonna start cooking?" he said before standing up and throwing away his empty soda can into the recycle bin.

I just nodded from my station with the cutting board and got back to preparing the vegetables for a salad. Rosalie, Alice, and I along with our guys vowed to eat a little healthier at each meal. I hoped that the salad with vinaigrette would kinda cancel out the soda and popcorn.

I was tossing the salad when I heard a loud "crap" and a thud along with clashes of metal.

I dropped what I was doing and went to check it out. I dashed into the room to see Jasper on the floor holding the instructions sheet and a metal rod.

"Uh, hi, Bella," Jasper said giving me a sheepish grin.

"Never pitched a tent?" I asked smirking.

"Uh, yeah, kinda," he murmured.

I took the rod from his hand and the instructions. I held up the instructions in front of me and ripped them in half. Jasper looked at me like I was crazy.

"They make it much more complicated," I said before I started building.

In about five minutes, we had a pitched tent and appalled Jasper.

"Do I amaze you?" I smirked.

"I challenge you to a pillow throw down! You gotta get five pillows in different colors and put them in the tent. Most pillows wins," he said, "Ready, set, go!"

We dashed through the rooms. After three minutes, I had collected five pillows one from each of our rooms and threw that into the tent.

"Ow!" Jasper said inside the tent.

"Aw, man! I thought I won!" I groaned.

"Haha, good thing Alice doesn't let me have two of any colored pillow," he smirked.

"Cheater cheater pumpkin eater!" I sang.

"Ew, I hate pumpkins," he said.

I started to arrange the pillows along the edges of the tent. Jasper got the idea and started helping me. He brought in the lanterns and put them in a corner so that we could use them later.

"Can you set up the barbeque grill?" I asked, "Or is that too hard for you?"

"Of course I can! Oh yeah. They should be on the way home. Call Eddie," Jasper said.

He rolled up his sleeves and headed out the back door. I moved back to the kitchen and got out the hot dogs so that they could get to room temperature. I pushed number one on my speed dial to call Edward.

"Yes, love?" Edward answered.

I could hear him accelerating in his car.

"Y'all can come back now. Thanks so much," I thanked him.

"Anything for you, Bella," he responded before hanging up.

I opened three party sized bags of chips: Sun Chips (for Rose and Alice), BBQ Flavored (for Emmett and me) and boring old original potato chips (for Jasper and Edward)/ I poured each one into a separate bowl and lined them up on the counter. I opened the buns for the hotdogs and put them on a platter. I arranged everything buffet style and Jasper walked in.

"I got the fire going. It'll take a while though," he said smiling.

We both heard two honks from outside indicating that everyone was back. I took a deep breath and Jasper grabbed my hand before we went to meet them outside.

"Oh my god, Jasper! Did you get innocent, little Bells pregnant?" Emmett asked stupidly when he saw us.

Edward looked shocked beyond belief and growled.

"Hell no! What have you been on?" he said, "Bella actually has something to tell you."

"Edward got you pregnant?!" Emmett said, "Dang, Ed-sta; I didn't think you had it in you!"

"Do want to be an uncle that badly?" I asked laughing.

Edward gave Emmett a whack on the head and so did Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice.

"I thought I told you guys that I lose IQ points like that!" he exclaimed.

Everyone ignored him.

"Anyway," I started, "since Alice and Rosalie probably wouldn't want to sleep in the woods—"

"Damn straight!" the both declared high fiving ach other.

I smiled and continued.

"I planned this little surprise along with the help from Jasper and Edward. We're all going indoor camping!"

"WAHOOO!!!!!!!!' Emmett yelled doing a fist pump to the sky.

"What's that?" Edward asked.

"Uh, Jasper's got the grill going so we'll have some hotdogs. I made a salad, and we have chips, too. There's candy in bowls but we can just move those to inside the tent. Yes, there is a tent in the living room. Food is served buffet style until we run out of food but let's not start eating until the hot dogs are done. For those of you like Emmett, I'll explain. Just grab a plate, fill it up and get in the tent," I explained to my eager group of friends.

All the guys went around the house to the barbeque area and we girls used the front door to get inside.

Alice ran to her room to change into comfy pajama pants and so did Rosalie.

I went to Edward and I's room – our room I said in my head, I liked the sound of that. Our room, our house, our relationship, our bond, our family, our kids; I blushed. How could I be thinking of kids at seventeen?

I changed into a purple tank top and my black flannel pants with the cool ducks on them. I knew Emmett would love them.

I stole Edward's iPod and portable player and dashed back downstairs. I turned it on and Claire de Lune filled the atmosphere.

Alice and Rose got downstairs at the same time.

"What is this?" Alice asked motioning her arms around her.

"Claire de Lune; it's one of my favorites," I replied.

"Mine, too," Edward said waling in from the door.

He was going to hug me with his one arm that wasn't carrying the tray of hot dogs but tripped over a cord. I dove for the tray and caught them just as they were about to hit the ground.

"BELLA'S A NINJA!" Emmett exclaimed quite loudly.

I blushed and handed the tray to Jasper. Edward helped me up.

"Hanging around you is making me clumsy, love," he laughed.

Just as if scheduled, Fergie's song, Clumsy, came on.

"This is my favorite song!" Emmett said dancing to it.

"My eyes! They burn!" Rosalie faked, covering them and turning them around.

"Come on, hon. You know you like it," he played with her.

She slapped his shoulder teasingly and gave him a hug. I turned down the music after setting his playlist to shuffle.

"Come on, everyone. Let's eat," I declared ready to devour everything.

All the guys and me ran for the food but I beat all of them.

"Hah! Suck it!" I said pumping a fist in the air grabbing a plate with the other.

Jasper and Edward raised their eyebrows. Emmett offered me one of those fist pounding things that he always does with Jasper.

"You have learned well, young grasshopper," he said bowing to me.

"Careful because the grasshopper might kick your ass," I said smoothly assembling my hotdog.

I went through the food line first and made a plate to eat. Everyone followed me to the tent after they got a plate to eat.

I settled into a corner and Edward joined me on my left. Jasper was the last one to enter because he decided to turn off all the lights in the house. I flipped on all three lanterns.

"Okay, y'all, we'll just talk and eat a bit and we can make s'mores outside," I said digging into my food.

"Yeah! S'MORES!" Emmett said doing a happy dance.

He looked so big in this tent especially sitting next to tiny Alice. (Note to self: Do not underestimate the girl.)

We chatted about all kinds of stuff. Somehow the topic of college came up.

"What colleges have you applied for?" Alice asked everyone.

"I just got accept to Julliard and Harvard. I also got accepted to Washington State," Edward said.

"Why would you even consider Washington State if you got accepted into Julliard and Harvard?" I asked stunned.

"Because I know you applied there," he reasoned.

"Well, hah! I applied to Harvard because you did and I got in! I also got accepted into Washington State," I gleamed.

"I'm going to Washington State. Just got my acceptance letter before we left," Jasper said grinning.

Alice gasped, "Me, too! Yay!"

She grabbed Jasper in for a kiss. Jasper blushed as red as I usually am after they broke apart.

"I'm gonna to be at Washington State, too. So, hah! I'm not too blonde!" Rosalie laughed.

Emmett stood up with his plastic cup filled with root beer and a pretzel stick. He clinked them together several times to get our attention.

"I have an announcement to make," Emmett said.

"Obviously," Jasper said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"I, Emmett the Awesome," applied to and was accepted into," he paused for a dramatic pause.

"Just spit it out," Rose said.

"Stanford University!" he yelled.

"WHAT?" we all said in unison.

He broke down laughing.

"Naw, jk, guys. I got into Wash State. Wash State watch out for Emmett!" he declared.

"Oh my god; I almost thought that you were pretty smart for a second there," Edward said.

I slapped him on the back. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Emmett can be smart when he wants to be!" I stated.

My big cuddly teddy bear of a brother looked like he was about to cry.

"Huh? What did I say? I'm sorry, Emmy!" I said.

He jumped at me and embraced me with one of his tight huge bear hugs.

"Can't breathe," I choked out gasping for air.

Edward immediately pulled Emmett away from me.

"Where did you get strength to do that?" I asked.

"Um, when I went to the gym?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Oh! It clicked in my mind. All those times Edward was gone from the house when I was over. They weren't to avoid me; they were just him getting some exercise.

"Oh! Thank god, I thought you were on steroids," I said rolling my eyes.

"Anyways…" Alice started, "WE ALL MADE IT INTO WASHINGTON STATE!"

"This calls for a celebration," I said.

"S'MORES!!!!!!!!!!!" Jasper and Emmett screamed together.

Wow, I didn't think Jasper liked s'mores that much. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and headed outside.

We all went outside to the fire pit and Jasper attempt to start the fire. The porch lights made it easy to see. I got the tray of graham crackers and chocolate. Edward held the bags of marshmallows and metal sticks to roast them.

Jasper tried in vain to start a fire. I grabbed the matches from him and rearranged the wood. I took a few of the medium sticks and pulled out my pocket knife from my pocket. I flipped it open and started to peel the bark away from the limbs but still left it on. Doing this would start the fire faster. Apparently, Edward thought I was surprising that I kept a pocket knife with me at all times.

"Why does the love of my life have a pocket knife with her and that she can use it perfectly?" he asked surprised.

"Because they are useful and I didn't want to buy a taser," I reasoned continuing to work on the fire.

"If it makes you feel any better, Rosalie and Alice has some protection, too," I said.

At that last remark, Jasper and Emmett looked at me with open mouths. Then, they directed their gaze to their girlfriends.

Alice dug through her purse which she never left behind anywhere and pulled out a taser. Rosalie dug into her pockets and pulled out a knife like mine except with a red handle. When the guys saw them and their eyes grew big, Rose and Ali put them away and smirked at me.

By then, I had the fire going. The night was cool, not too cool though. The heat from the fire was welcomed. Edward handed over the metal sticks and the bad of marshmallows.

"What did you do to them?" I asked grabbing everyone's attention.

The bag was half empty. Jasper had that "ah-hah" look on and smiled. I had been so busy trying to start the fire that I hadn't even noticed Edward start to eat the bag of marshmallows.

"What can I say? I love marshmallows," e said.

I gave everyone a marshmallow and a metal stick. We all knelt over the fire and roasted them.

Five minutes late, he happily ate our s'mores. An hour later, we were full and went back inside after putting out the fire.

Everyone especially Edward, Emmett, and Alice were hyper from all the sugar and soda.

"Let's play Truth or dare," jasper proposed, "NO rules at all."

'I'll go first," Jasper said.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" Jasper asked.

"I'm a true man," Emmett said flexing his right bicep, "DARE!"

"I dare you to chug a whole two liter soda," he said.

"No problem," Emmett said grabbing a two liter thing of orange Fanta.

Emmett opened the cap and chugged it within minutes. We all watching in awe.

"Dude, I totally respect you now," Jasper said when he was done.

Emmett beamed for a second but then changed attitudes.

"Edward, dare or dare?"

"Dumbbutt, isn't it truth or dare?"

"Nope; you're a guy. You're doing dare."  
Then why ask?"

"Just wanted to be nice."

"Ok then. Dare," Edward said rolling his eyes.

Edward was rolling his eyes a lot tonight. Probably because he thinks we are all idiots.

"I dare you to take off any article of clothing every time someone says Bella's name," Emmett said leaning back smirking.

"Haha! Bella's blushing like crazy!" Alice said laughing.

Alice clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Sorry, Edward!" she said sarcastically.

Edward pulled off his socks.

"Okay then, Jasper, truth or dare?" Edward said.

"Truth," he replied.

"Aw, come one, man!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Have and Alice gone all the way?" he asked.

I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Out of all questions, mister! You pick that one," I said surprised at him.

"What? I just wanna know!" he argued.

"I wanna know, too," Emmett smirked.

"Uh, we have a wait till marriage thing going on," Jasper replied confidently.

"That's gonna be our policy, too. It's nothing to be ashamed of," I told Jasper and Alice.

I glared at Edward, and he slumped down looking disappointed. Hah! Serves you right, Eddie. Oh no, he would kill me if h knew that I call him that.

"Okay, Bella," Jasper paused to let Edward remove his black t-shirt, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I shouted pumping a fist.

All the caffeine and sugar are making me spontaneous.

"I dare you to dance to Promiscuous with Edward," Jasper dared me.

"It today HUMILATE e AND b Hay? Oh, crap. Sorry, Edward," I said.

He smirked and peeled off his white under shirt.

"You expect me to dance with Edward? If I fall and break something I am not responsible," I warned everyone.

Rose and Alice made a big show of moving back as far away from me as possible.

Jasper scrolled through Edward's iPod and found the song quickly.

"I'm gonna need to check the songs on your iPod," I warned him.

Edward just turned extremely pale. It looks like he would be doing a lot of deleting tonight.

Jasper found the song and the beginning lyrics filled the air. I started dancing awkwardly but as Edward danced with me I started to relax until I was actually enjoying it. I swayed my hips and went as far as to bring my arms around his neck.

Eventually the song ended, leaving me craving for more. I sat back down flushed and Edward chuckled my favorite laugh.

"You're a pretty sexy dancer," Edward said raising an eyebrow.

He looked down at his pants and my eyes followed. There was quite a large tent there if you know what I mean.

I moved over to sit next to Jasper and Emmett.

"Yay! I get some Bella Time!" Jasper said kissing my forehead.

"Oh yeah, Edward, your dare is over!" Jasper said.

Edward looked relieved because he would have had to taken his pants off.

"Hey, Jasper," I said seductively, "I dare you to make out with me. One minute and make it look passionate."

I looked straight at Jasper and cocked my head over toward Edward. Jasper looked at Edward's issue. Edward noticed and got a pillow to cover his lap.

"Edward, just know that I really do love you," I said.

"Alice, just know that I really do love you," Jasper said.

Alice nodded and Rose grabbed her hand anyway. Emmett whipped out his iPhone and got his stopwatch application up and started it.

Jasper started with a gentle brotherly kiss but started to pull away. I wasn't letting him or Edward off that easily. I deepened the kiss swiping my tongue along his bottom lip. He allowed me in. Jasper pushed me back and got on top of me and really got into it. He groaned for added effect. We looked over at Edward who looked like he needed a cold shower. I broke us apart breathing heavily.

"Emmett, time?" I asked.

Emmett looked at his iPhone and said, "Nine minutes and eighteen seconds. Dang that was so hot."

Jasper said "MY turn. Rosalie, truth or dare?"

I went to sit next to Edward. I stroked his cheek lovingly.

"Em was right though. As much as I should b disturbed with you making out with my little brother, I found it pretty hot," Edward whispered to me.

I blushed till I was deep red. He gathered me for a kiss and groaned at the contact. The, we heard a camera go off. He jumped away from me immediately.

"Emmett," Edward growled.

Emmett didn't even hear him. He was too busy messing with his phone.

My cell phone started vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out immediately and checked the screen. Emmett was bluetoothing me something. I accepted it and waited for it to load. Rosalie was still trying to decide whether to choose truth or dare. The image finally uploaded and it was a picture from earlier of me kissing Edward. Emmett even added effects to make the edges fade a little and added words. The words in pretty cursive script read, "Bella and Edward Together Forever."

I couldn't believe he could or would do such a thing.

"Rosalie, come on. Just pick one! Truth or dare?" I asked because she was taking forever.

"Dang; I feel spontaneous. Dare!" she said.

"Yes!" Jasper said pumping a fist," I dare you to dance to I Kissed a Girl."

"Dude, what's up with your making our girls dance for you? What's going on in you mind?" Edward asked on behalf of himself and Emmett.

"Chill out. I declare today Make Fun of Bella and Rosalie Day," Jasper replied.

"Great," Rosalie and I said sarcastically.

"Forget this. We're not playing truth or dare anymore," Rose said overruling Jasper.

"Yeah, let's just talk," I agreed with her.

Everyone else just shrugged and went with it. They didn't dare disagree with us. We continued the night with lots of conversation and laughter. We all fell asleep in the tent and woke up the next morning with aching backs.

* * *

**Pretty long chapter, eh? I took a week to write, edit, and type this up for you so I hope you can use 30 seconds of your time to review for me. Thanks so much. Just for y'all who I might have accidentally missed replying on the reviews page, I will be updating once a week. School is out in about 20 days so I'll be updating a bit more then. Thanks for understanding and please review!**

**Love from, xlilyunyun aka Rachel**


	19. Grilled Cheeses and Black

Hey, everybody!  
Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter!  
Y'all are AMAZING!  
This chapter (if you can call it one) is extremely short.  
I'm going to camp this weekend so I won't be updating Sunday.  
I'll get a really long Chapter 20 out to y'all ASAP.

If you are one of the first ten to review, I let you ask any question relating to me or my fanfiction and I'll answer it!  
I spent exactly one hour writing and rewriting this chapter so please take thirty seconds to review!

I happily and proudly present a really short Chapter 19 of Leaving Behind Footsteps.

* * *

BPOV – AGE 17

I sighed as I piled my clothes into my suitcase. Our plane would leave tomorrow at one so Alice and Jasper had everyone pack up their bags tonight. I smelled grilled cheese sandwiches being cooked so I made my way down the stairs.

I peeked into the kitchen and saw Edward whipping up five of them. I stood at the doorframe like a ninja. Emmett was approaching me from behind and my head started feeling light. He grabbed my arm and I slumped down.

"Aw, shit," I heard Emmett say.

"JASPER!" I heard Edward scream.

Three pairs of footsteps came rushed down the hall.

That's all I heard before pitch black overcame me.

* * *

Hey, again! I told you this was going to be short. The first ten reviewers get to ask any question they want relating to me or my fanfiction! I spent an hour writing and editing this chapter so please take about thirty seconds to review! I love y'all! -Rachel aka xlilyunyun


	20. Beach Time and Lifeguard Duties

Hey, everybody!  
Thanks for all the reviews from the last two chapters.  
Yes; I did have an awesome time at camp for those of you that asked.

I wanna do a shout out to **Eternal reader** who has been with me the entire story  
and to **kstevens** for making me laugh in all of our PMs. Rawr!

This chapter has **3045** words and I wrote and edited it in **three hours**.  
So please take **30 seconds** to review!

Next chapter out by **May 31** (next Sunday).

I happily and proudly present Chapter 20 of Leaving Behind Footsteps.

* * *

EPOV (EMMETT) – AGE 17

"Aw, shit," I said as I saw what had happened, catching Bella before she hit the ground.

Edward heard me and came rushing over and yelled out, "JASPER!"

Damn, he could be loud. I have never heard him yell before.

Jasper, Rose, and Alice came rushing down the stairs through the hall.

"Emmett, what did you do?!" Rosalie shrieked.

"Nothing! I swear!" I said still holding up Bella.

* * *

EPOV (EDWARD) – AGE 17

I felt her forehead. Damn, she was hot. Well, I knew she was hot. Ugh, focus! I saw her lips. They were dried and cracked. I opened her mouth slightly and I came up with an analysis.

"I'll take her upstairs. It's cooler up there. Jasper, bring me the thermometer in the medicine cabinet in the closet. Alice, get a cold, wet towel and some dry ones. Rosalie, bucket of ice please. Emmett, call Carlisle," I ordered.

I picked Bella up bridal style and carried her up to my room. Alice and Rosalie followed me with the supplies I had asked them to gather with Jasper on their heels literally.

For real, who wears heels around the house and how can they run that fast with them.

I nudged open the door to my room and I laid her on my bed, pushing all my blankets to the side. I rested my pillow under her neck. Jasper held out Emmett's phone.

"Carlisle, Bella fainted. From what I gathered, she is dehydrated and has a fever. I also think she's overheated," I said quickly giving my analysis.

"Stay calm. You need a cold, wet towel and some ice. Strip her down to her undergarments and put the cold wet towel on her forehead," he told me and I put the towel on her forehead.

I started unbuttoning her shirt but Alice moved me aside and took over from where I left off. I stepped back listening to Carlisle.

"What's her temperature?" I asked Jasper who already had the thermometer in her mouth.

"One-oh-five," he said after reading the thermometer.

He took the thermometer out off her mouth and placed it in a Ziploc bag on the bedside table.

"She's at one-oh-five right now," I told Carlisle hoping that this information would help him.

"Relax, Edward. Wrap ice in towels and put them on her cheeks. Is there a fan in the room? Turn it on," Carlisle instructed never once dropping his official doctor tome, "Give her some water when she wakes up."  
"Thanks, Carlisle;" I said grateful, "See you tomorrow."

I smelled smoke. I looked around puzzled for a second. I darted for the door.

"Crap!" I yelled.

I ran downstairs in a hurry and grabbed the pan I was grilling my sandwiches on. I threw the burnt sandwiches into the trashcan and put the pan in the sink. I found a bottle of air freshener and sprayed it into the air.

"Edward!" I heard Rosalie call out to me, "Get a bottle of water. She's up."

I put down the air freshener on to the countertop with a clank. I opened the fridge and got two bottles of water and a straw. I ran up the stairs skipping very other one.

Bella was sitting up on the bed only in her bra and underwear.

I opened a bottle of water easily and stuck the straw in. Bella started blushing as she realized I was there. Our eyes met but hers left mines quickly and her cheeks filled with red.

"What? You're not embarrassed sitting in you bra and panties in front of Em and Jasper but you are when I'm here?" I smirked.

I sat beside her on the bed. Jasper took her temperature again.

"Wow, Bells. Ninety-nine degrees. You recover fast," Jasper said.

I handed Alice the other bottle of water as I got up to go to Bella's luggage to get her a tank top and some shorts. Bella finished the first bottle fairly quickly and Alice opened the second on for her. Bella drank the whole second bottle and then let out a sigh.

"Sorry for all the trouble I've caused," she said blushing while slipping into the tank top and shorts I handed her.

"It's okay, love; just try to take better care of yourself. I'll make sure you do," I said gently, rubbing her back.

Bella slipped them on as she climbed out of the bed.

* * *

BPOV – AGE 17

Ugh, I'm so stupid. All I had to do to prevent was drink some freaking water from a freaking bottle. I'd caused so much trouble for my friends. I apologized countless times and each time some one whether it was Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, or Jasper, always said that it was all right.

As I was climbing out of bed, my stomach growled… loudly.

"WOAH! WHERE'S THE BEAR?!" Emmett said running to the window.

Rosalie and I went over to him and whacked him across the head. Jasper and Edward started giggling and me and Alice gently whacked Jasper and Edward's heads.

"Anyways," Emmett said, rubbing his head, "It's time to feed the girl."

"Let's hang out at the beach one last time," Alice requested.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett left to go to the kitchen insisting that they could handle making lunch while we ladies made our way upstairs to change.

* * *

EPOV – AGE 17

"What's mayo?" Emmett asked as I put the jar on the counter.

"Mayonnaise," Jasper replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow; it's true! People are getting lazier! Why can't they just spell out the whole word? It really isn't that hard! Wait, how do you spell mayonnaise?" Emmett said.

I pulled out the ham slices and cheeses and lined them up in an assembly line.

Jasper just looked at me like a weirdo. I kept going allowing Jasper to answer Emmett's questions about mayo while I assembled all of our lunches.

"Dude, are you going girly on me?" Jasper said gesturing to my assembly line on the counter.

"I guess Home Ec really got to me. Plus, Esme told me that I should always know how to cook and take care of myself because apparently, it impresses the ladies," I said smirking and shrugging my eyebrows up and down at the last part.

"Oh really? Can you teach me how to cook? Because Rose really likes her sushi and all that Japanese food," Emmett asked.

"Alice likes fried rice and other Chinese food," Jasper added.

"Hah! Bella likes steak and manly foods so she's the best!" I said boasting.

"I guess that means an Asian Day and a Barbeque are going to take place in the upcoming weeks," Emmett said.

"You got that right," Jasper said.

"Cool, I'll find some recipes and we'll go shopping or something. Let's keep it a surprise," I added.

I continued making ham and cheese sandwiches and wrapped them in plastic wrap.

Jasper was making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and wrapped them in a plastic wrap, too.

Emmett was sticking everything in a laundry basket. He grabbed the huge bag of potato chips from the pantry and loaded up the basket. He found a smaller cooler and started putting ice and soda in it.

We worked constantly, chatting about cars, sports, and video games until the laundry basket was full of food and our cooler was filled with soda.

"We're going down the beach to set up! Come on down when you are ready!" Emmett boomed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Kay!" Bella, Rosalie, and Alice yelled back.

Luckily, the walk to the beach was only about ten minutes and the blue shed was really close to our back porch. We approached the shed and saw that it was unlocked. Jasper opened the wooden door to the shed. The hinges cringed loudly. I felt Emmett shiver next to me and moved himself behind me.

"Hey, Em," I said to get his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked turning his head towards me.

"Wanna go ahead to the beach and guard our food?" I asked holding up our laundry basket of food.

He nodded his head and took the laundry basket from my arms and held the cooler so that it rested in the crook of his elbow. How he carried all of that? I will never know.

"Dang, there's a lot of stuff here. Where's the light switch?" Jasper asked putting his hands against the wall searching for the switch.

I walked around using the little light provided by the small sun roof. My head ran into a wooden peg suspended in the air.

"I found it," I said to Jasper pulling on it.

The large shed was soon flooded with light. Jasper and I grabbed several beach chairs, several umbrellas, some floatie thingies like inner tubes and noodles, and some towels and then walked down to the beach together.

As we walked down the beach, Jasper was pretty quiet. I wondered if anything was wrong.

"Anything wrong?" I asked as my bare feet dug into the warm sand with every step I took.

"Naw," he replied in his southern drawl, "I was just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts?" I tried using a lame phrase.

"Just thinking about you and Bella. Y'all are like perfect for each other. I talked to her a few days ago and she said that she really didn't think that she was going to trust guys again. How did you build that trust so quickly?" he asked.

"I don't really know, Jazz. I was just being myself around her. I don't wanna act like I'm anything else than myself around her. I don't expect anything from her and don't wanna force her to do anything. I try to be totally honest with her," I replied still lugging our beach equipment.

Jasper contemplated about my reply and we continued down the spot where Emmett was at. We noticed a young mother with her daughter playing in the sand a little farther from us.

We reached the area and found Rosalie, Bella, and Alice already there in their bikini tops and shorts.

"How did y'all get here so fast?" Jasper asked plopping all the beach stuff on the sandy ground.

"We're like ninjas," Bella said doing the ninja stare from Nigahiga's video along with Rose and Alice.

All of us guys laughed at them. Edward kept trying to do the hand motions but he couldn't get his hands to work.

Bella stood up and pulled down her shorts revealing her dark blue bikini.

"What? See something you like?" she smirked. I smirked back and took off my shirt. Now, it was her turn to stare. I was finally glad that Emmett continually dragged me to the gym with him and Jasper.

"What? See something you like?" I said teasingly.

Bella blushed bright red and started spreading the beach towel onto the sandy beach. She dug around in her drawstring bag and pulled out her sunglasses and lotion.

Rosalie did the same along with Alice, and Emmett set up the umbrellas to shade all three of the girls.

Emmett and Jasper pulled off their shirts, too and I grabbed the football I had found earlier in the shed.

The three of us used the play football in our junior years but decided that we actually didn't like the popularity. Rose, Ali and even Bella were all cheerleaders and they quit when the football players started hitting on them.

* * *

BPOV – AGE 17

Th warm sun felt so good along my skin. I put a little sun block on my face and lay down on my stomach with the back of my bikini untied. I plugged in my earphones and let the calming music flow through my head.

After about twenty minutes, I tied the strings back into a bow. I pulled out my earphones. The music wasn't helping me calm down. I was so hyper and I didn't know why. I pulled out a book from my drawstring bag. I was indulged in my book, getting into the characters and their emotions until I heard a loud shriek from a voice I didn't recognize. **(AN: Y'all are lucky. I was gonna stop here but I needed to compensate for the last chapter so on we go.)**

I took off my sunglasses and saw a young lady running to Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.

"My daughter got into the water and now I don't know where she is!" she said loud enough for me to hear from my spot.

That's all I needed to hear before I took of my sunglasses and ran to the water. I stopped when I reached the edge and looked out. I saw a bright pink swimsuit about one hundred feet out.

I dove it and swam toward her. Swimming was easy because the waves weren't too powerful. I came up for air every three strokes and kept swimming toward her.

I finally reached her and I tried to stand up. I could barely touch the bottom but I stood on tip tow and I was able to hold my head above the water. I grabbed on to the girl. She was kicking and screaming in panic. I needed to calm her down some how.

"Sweetie, my name's Bella. I need you to calm down. I'll help you get to your mommy," I said gently.

I kept her afloat, and she stopped squirming. I got onto my back and put her on my stomach.

"I need you to float for me. Stay still," I said.

She obeyed my commands and I continued kicking with my feet and holding her with my hands. When I though we were close to shore, I flipped over and had her hold onto my neck.

I reached the part of the water where my feet could touch the bottom.

So I let her sit on my shoulders. I took about ten steps and then she jumped off and landed on her feet in the sand. I saw that I had gone crooked and that we need to walk along the beach. I held her hand and we started walking.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" the young girl asked.

"Why do you ask that?" I asked in response to her question.

"Because I watched this movie and the girl was kissing a boy. I think that's yucky. I asked my mommy who the boy was and she said that the boy was her boyfriend," she continued on.

"Well, yes I do. His name is Edward. You'll meet him when we see your mom," I said.

"What does he look like?" she asked.

I was more than happy to answer her question.

"He has dazzling emerald eyes and messy bronze hair. I love running my fingers through his hair. I hope he never cuts it off. He's a total gentleman. He always says "please" and "thank you". When you grow up, you want to spend your life with someone like him. I know I do," I said smiling the whole time.

By the time I finished talking, I could see Edward pacing in the sand and the mother sitting under an umbrella. The little girl could see her, too. She tugged on my hand to move faster. I finally gave in and let go of her hand.

"MOMMY!!!!!!!" the girl cried as she ran forward.

The mother stood up instantly and ran to her child. She embraced her in a tight hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"Do not go out into the water without me again," the mother warned.

The young girl nodded and they waited for me to catch up. Edward ran to me and gathered me into a hug and kissed me on the forehead.

"Thank god that you are safe. I was so worried," he said.

"Is he Edward?" the girl asked, pointing to him.

I nodded smiling, surprised that she could recognize him from my description.

"Edward, can you shrink for me?" she asked in a childish manner.

Edward squatted and sat criss-cross in the sand and I join him.

"Ms. Bella told me about you. You're her boyfriend right?" she asked bluntly.

"Yes, I am. What else did she tell you about me?" Edward asked talking to the little girl, smirking at me.

I blushed when he looked over at me.

"She said you have emerald eyes and messy hair and that you are a gentleman," the girl told Edward, repeating my words.

What a smart kid she was. I'm glad that Edward was nice to her.

"Oh, really now? My hair is messy, isn't it?" he said running his hand through it although it didn't help its condition.

"Ms. Bella likes running her hands through your hair and hopes you never cut it off," she said trying to reach his hair.

Edward noticed this and bent his head down so that she could touch it.

"Ooooo, it's so soft!" she exclaimed.

"Come on, Jenny. Let's go. Leave Mr. Edward and Ms. Bella alone. Thank you guys so much," the young mother said walking off with her kid.

The kid ran back to Edward and he crouched down to her level.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Bella also told me that she wants to spend the rest of her life with you," Jenny said.

Edward just smiled at her and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Thank you, Jenny. Go to your mommy. She's going to miss you," he said gently nudging her up the sandy beach.

"Bye, Ms. Bella!" she called out to me, waving.

I just smiling and waved back. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were already back at the house so Edward and I packed up and left the beach behind.

* * *

This chapter has **3045** words and I wrote and edited it in **three hours**.  
So please take **30 seconds** to review!

Next chapter out by **May 31** (next Sunday).

Thanks so much for everything!

Much love, Rachel aka xlilyunyun


	21. Restraining Order and Victims

Hey, everybodyz!  
I am so sorry for not being able to post this on time!  
I knew what I wanted to type and post but I didn't have enough time to type all of it!  
Plus, I didn't really have a good way to end it.  
Hope you enjoy it!  
Please read and review!

I spent about **5 hours total** writing, typing, and editing this chapter,  
so I hope you can take about **30 seconds** to come up with a review!  
I can't believe this has **5,982 words!**

**Next chapter out by next Sunday, June 7th!**  
School is out this Friday so I will have more time to write these chapters!

Thanks so much for reading and I'm sorry about the late review!

I proudly and happily present **Chapter 21** of **Leaving Behind Footsteps.**

* * *

BPOV – AGE 17

"Please, fasten your seatbelts and we'll be on our way," the captain of the airplane said over the intercom.

Edward reached over and pulled on my seatbelt which I had already fastened.

"What? Think I'm not capable of fastening my own seatbelt?" I said.

"Naw; just checking," he said before smiling and plugging in his ear buds to his iPod.

Yesterday, when Edward and I returned from my "heroic save" as he calls it, Edward retold the story to the rest of our gang. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were so surprised that I had even attempted to save the girl.

Of course, they asked how I had known how to save her and I pulled out my lifeguard's license from my wallet to show them. Emmett said that he wanted a fancy card like mine which gave me an idea. I thought it would be a good idea to all get lifeguard licenses. I needed to renew mine within a week anyways and it would be fun to take the class again with friends.

After we planned our schedules to get together and do the class, we proceeded to clean the house and put back all the furniture that we had moved around. We stripped the beds and washed the sheets. When we were done, it was time to leave for the airport and catch our flight.

So here we are on the airplane, waiting for the plane to take off. We were the only ones in first class but there were two families in the back. My thoughts started to wander and suddenly a frightening thought came back to me.

"Edward," I said shaking him on the arm, "Edward."

He took out his ear buds and turned towards me and my scared face.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked worried.

"What am I going to do about Jacob?" I asked looking directly at him.

Edward growled and thought about it for a second. His expression softened a bit.

"How about we wait till that time comes?" he offered half smiling.

I let it go and looked out the window and watched as we left the ground. I pulled out my iPod and listened to a soothing song and fell asleep with my head resting on Edward's shoulder.

I woke up to the shaking of my shoulder and my name being called out.

"Bella, love, it's time to get up. We just landed," my sweet boyfriend said while gently rocking my shoulder.

I woke up and wrapped my ear phone wires around my iPod and stuck it in my carry on bag. I pulled out a pack of gum and offered Edward some. He scrunched up his nose and shook his head no. I shrugged and unwrapped a piece and stuck it in my mouth. I smiled at the taste of the minty freshness as it covered the previous taste in my mouth from sleeping.

I filed out of our aisle first and moved out of the way so that Edward could unload our bags from the top compartment. Edward and I were the first one of the airplane so we had to wait for the others to catch up. Eventually they exited the airplane and we made our way to the luggage pick up.

I was smiling happy to be home and chewing my gum which had started to loose its flavor. I was sandwiched between Edward, who was pulling our luggage and Emmett, who was pulling his and Rosalie's luggage when I heard Edward, Jasper, Emmett say, "Hell no" at the same time.

Alice and Rosalie started popping their knuckles and I looked up to the luggage pick up. I immediately recognized Jacob with his usual stance. He saw me and looked eager. We approached him and Emmett pulled me behind him.

"Hi, everyone. How was your vacation?" Jacob asked cheerfully.

I pushed my way between Emmett and Edward.

"How's my girlfriend doing?" Jacob said wrapping an arm around me.

I scrunched up my nose at the smell of his jacket.

"You mean, your ex-girlfriend," Edward said pulling me out of his grasp.

I smiled at Edward thanking him silently.

It took awhile for Jacob to register this.

"Nu uh. Bella, you DID NOT betray me and run to this leech did you?!" he screamed pointing at me and Edward accusingly.

"It was something I should have done after a week we went out," I said not knowing where my sudden courage was coming from.

"Since you're obviously not going to say it, I will," I said.

"We are through," I said slowly and carefully, feeling tears suddenly form in my eyes.

"Do anything and I mean, ANYTHING, and I will get you," Edward threatened Jacob, pulling me into a protective hug.

"I second that," Emmett said punching him right hand into his open left one.

With that, Jacob glared at me and turned on his heels. I watched as he stuck his hands in his pockets and storm out the automatic doors.

The tears in my eyes were threatening to fall over so Alice and Rosalie pulled me out of his comforting arms to the nearest restroom.

"You okay, Bella?" Rosalie asked rubbing soothing circles into my back.

I nodded and wiped away the falling tears with the back of my hand. I sniffled a little and Alice dug through her purse to pull out a packet of tissues. She pulled a few out and handed me one. I smiled appreciatively and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Ugh, I'm not a pretty crier, am I?" I said out loud and started laughing at my reflection.

Alice and Rosalie quickly followed suit. Alice went straight on her mission and dug through her purse to pull out the required make up to make me look presentable again. I shook my head and just washed my face. It felt good to have no make up on. I did a quick swipe of chapstick and redid my hair in a ponytail.

"Sorry, Ali, I'm just not in the mood. You can do a Bella Barbie session tomorrow," I reassured her, "If y'all want, we can even hit the mall."

Rosalie looked left out so I made a decision I knew I might regret.

"Rose, we can all three do a mani-pedi session tomorrow before the Bella Barbie session. You can even do my hair and pick my outfit," I said fully smiling, pleased to make my friends happy.

Alice's bright pink cell phone rang indicating that she had received a text message. She read it quickly and updated us.

"The boys already got a limo to take home. We have to hurry up," she said.

We all left the restroom and went out the automatic doors. Immediately, we saw a black stretch limo with a man. We looked at him questioningly and he nodded his head and opening the door for us. Rosalie got in first followed by me and then Alice.

The man who was outside of the car waiting for us hopped into the driver's seat.

"How did you know that it was us you were waiting on?" Rosalie asked boldly.

"The gentleman to your right said to look out for three beautiful women. He was absolutely right and I recognized you all from his description immediately," he said adding a wink at me, Rosalie, and Alice.

Apparently, Emmett saw it also and said, "Don't even think about it, buddy."

"No worries. I don't swing that way. The gentleman with the green eyes over there looks cute though," he said lifting an eyebrow as we headed down a highway.

Edward looked surprised.

"Don't even," I said grabbing Edward's arm possessively.

Everyone started laughing at my possessive reaction. I looked up at Edward who was just smiling warmly at me. He ran his hands through my brown, wavy hair.

"Can you stop by the police station please? I'll pay you an extra fifty," I asked of the driver from Edward's arms.

My friends looked at me like I was crazy but Alice and Rosalie seemed to understand what I was doing.

"Rose, I'm gonna borrow Emmett for a sec," I asked as we pulled up to the station.

"Sure. Just bring him back alive though," she said and winked at me.

I knew that Emmett had always wanted to meet a police officer but Rosalie had blocked the police's number on his phone. Plus, Rosalie hadn't let Emmett out of her sight so he couldn't do anything stupid and have a police officer show up.

Emmett looked positively giddy as he hopped out of the car. I put my messenger bag over my shoulder and Emmett and I made our way out of the car. I motioned for Edward to come too.

I walked straight to the front desk with Edward while Emmett looked at the walls covered with magazine and newspaper articles and other stuff.

"Hi. How may I help you?" a man in uniform asked m through a glass window with two holes.

"I'd like to place a restraining order, please. Can I also set up an interview with an officer for my friend, Emmett?" I asked politely thinking being polite would get me somewhere.

"Sure thing, hon. If you three could just show me some sort of ID and sign in," he asked.

Emmett was done looked around and had pulled out his driver's license and handed it to the man behind the glass. Edward and I did the same.

We signed where we were supposed to and he opened the door for us to come in. We followed the man down the hall lined with cubicles.

"Hey, Thomas. I've got an interview?" a guy about our age probably a few years older asked Thomas, the guy who had let us in.

"Yeah, this is…" Thomas started.

"Emmett," Emmett finished.

"Cool, I'm Michael and I'll be able to answer all your questions hopefully," Michael said adding a hearty laugh at the end.

"See you guys in a bit," Emmett said leaving me and Edward and going with Michael.

"Eager guy, eh?" Thomas said.

"Yeah, he's always wanted to meet a police officer but his fiancé won't let him call in for an emergency or something stupid so I thought he might want to come," I said to him with Edward on my left handing my hand loosely.

"Well, here you go. Just come on back the way you came and y'all can leave. I'll page Michael from the front so that y'all can leave with him," Thomas said.

"Or we could just leave him here," Edward suggested smirking.

"I think not," I told him as Thomas left us.

I knocked on the door he left us at. I looked at the plaque on the door "Officer Daniel Anderson".

"Come on in," a cheery voice inside called out.

I led Edward in and smiled at Officer Anderson.

"Hi, Ms. Bella. Nice to see you again. Who might we have here?" he said warmly and hugging me with one arm.

"This is my boyfriend, Edward. I'd like to place a restraining order," I replied calmly.

"Ugh. Is it Mike Newton again?" Officer Anderson said worried.

"Naw; I haven't seen him since last time," I informed him.

"Good. So who is this for?" Officer Anderson asked pulling out a pad of paper from his drawer.

"Jacob Black," I replied not liking the sound of his name as it rolled off my tongue.

"I knew that kid was trouble. What is your relationship with Mr. Black?" the officer asked almost completely official-like with a hint of friendliness mixed in.

"Ex-boyfriend," I stated as he made note of it on his notepad.

"Any reason why you are getting this? Most girls don't put on exes," he chuckled at his own joke.

"He might come back and hurt me," I said, my confidence leaving me slightly in the end.

"They had an abusive relationship," Edward clarified.

"Oh," the officer said looking down at his notepad, doodling a small picture, "Have you considered therapy?"

"No; I'm okay now. Edward's wonderful," I replied smiling.

"Is that all, Ms. Bella?" Officer Anderson asked.

"Yeah, that's all," I replied getting up from my seat.

"Thank you, Officer Anderson," Edward said helping me out of my seat.

"No problem. You'll receive a letter in the mail. Here's my business card just in case," he said handing me his personal business card after writing his cell phone number on the back.

Edward and I left the office and walked up to the front window. Thomas paged Michael and Emmett and they came and met us at the front. We did the goodbyes and got back in the limo.

"I think I know what you did but just for clarification, what did y'all do?" Jasper asked me.

"I got a restraining order for Jacob," I replied.

"Then why did Emmett go?" Alice asked.

"Because I know that he's always wanted to meet a police officer so I set up an interview for him," I replied.

"Thanks for bringing him back alive, Bella," Rose thanked me.

"Let's go home," I told the driver.

He did as instructed and drove us all the way home.

* * *

EPOV (ESME) – AGE 34?

I paced in the front foyer of the house waiting for my children to arrive.

"Esme, calm down. They're going to be fine," my husband told me resting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Sure, whatever you say," I said using some of Emmett's vocabulary.

* * *

EPOV (EDWARD) – AGE 17

Bella was asleep in my arms and Rosalie and Alice were in Emmett and Jasper's arms fast asleep.

"What the hell?" our driver said.

Oh crap. That's never a good sign. I looked over to Emmett and Jasper who heard him also and they didn't look that happy. Emmett's eyes got wider as he looked over at the hood of the limo. Steam has rising from under the hood.

The driver pulled over to the side of the road suddenly, causing several cars to honk. Alice and Rosalie woke up, sitting up and looked around trying to figure out where they were. Bella just stirred a little before snuggling into my side again. I chuckled.

"Always the deep sleeper," I thought in my head.

The driver got out of the limo and propped up the hood of the limo.

"Anyone care to update me?" Rosalie said.

"Car broke down," Jasper said with the obvious "duh" factor in his voice.

Emmett shot him a death glare to defend his girl.

"Ugh, see you guys in a bit," Rosalie said before slipping out of the car.

I was confused for a second and then it hit me…literally.

"Ow," I said as the resounding smack hit me on the head.

I looked down at Bella who was still sleeping. Tears were falling down her race and she was shaking. I ignored the throbbing in my head and used one of my hands to run her back. Slowly, she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Edward, are you still here?" my beautiful angel asked as I cleared away her tears.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" I wondered.

"Dream, well nightmare actually," she mumbled.

"You mean daymare," Alice said gesturing to the window.

"Uh sure. Well, we were on the edge of a cliff and you left me because I wasn't good enough," she said tears flowing again.

I was simply appalled. How could she think that? She was perfect in every way. No one could compare to her perfection.

I rubbed soothing circles on her back as Alice grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I would never ever do that, love, never," I said lovingly, kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks, Edward," Bella said, "It really means a lot to me.

I smiled and she pulled out her iPod. She handed me an ear bud. "I Just Want You to Know" by the Backstreet Boys came on. We locked eyes and she smiled. Apparently, the Backstreet Boys are her new thing. I'm cool with them and their music but I've never been able to understand their band name. Whatever though.

Rosalie opened the door and climbed back in.

"Oh hey, Bella. Nice to see you up," she said teasingly.

"That guy deserves a tip," she starting, pointing her finger out the window to the driver, "He's the first guy to talk to my face and not my chest.

"HEY! How about me?" Emmett complained.

"You know where you look and you and I both know it," she said sternly.

"I'm so glad that we have a mani-pedi session soon. I broke a nail fixing this limo," she said after studying her nails and puling out a nail file.

"Hey, Bella. Come ere," Alice requested patting the seat next to her.

Bella left my arms, leaving her iPod with me after kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Bella cried off her make up," Alice told Rosalie.

"I call eyes!" Rosalie said reaching into her purse.

"Ew, that sounds like you want my eyeballs," Bella said.

Bella, Rosalie, and Alice stopped for a second to think about that. They all scrunched up their noses at the thought but kept going.

Alice pulled out a compact and stared applying some powder on Bella's face. Rosalie worked on her eyes, making the brown in them really stand out.

"Hey, where's our driver?" Jasper asked as Alice and Rosalie finished with Bella.

"Ugh, I hate war paint," Bella groaned as she climbed over to me.

"You're beautiful without anything on," I said to her.

"WOAH! My lil bro and sistah have gone that far already!" Emmett said grabbing the chance to ask.

"No, we have not, Emmett. Allow me to rephrase that sentence. Bella looks absolutely gorgeous without any MAKE UP on," I said emphasizing two words for the big idiot that we all know and love.

"Oh! I get it now!" Emmett said.

"Sorry guys. Had to call my boss and repot the problem," our driver said to us as he climbed in the driver's side.

"No problem as long as my mother doesn't call, we're all good," I said laughing.

Just then, my phone went off to my mother's ringtone.

"EDWARD MASEN! THIS IS YOUR MOTHER! PICK UP YOUR PHONE RIGHT NOW," it rang.

"Speak of the devil," I murmured causing everyone to laugh.

Rosalie hit me on the head with a smack I had only seen her use on Emmett.

"HEY! What was that for?" I said.

"Esme is not the devil," she said defending our mother.

"Yeah! She makes killer pancakes! Devils can't do that!" Emmett said with much enthusiasm.

I rolled my eyes and slid open my phone and held it up to my ear.

"Yo, Madre," I said into my phone after putting it on speaker for everyone to hear.

I must have done a good job imitating Emmett because she responded, "Emmett? Why do you have Edward's phone?" Esme asked.

"I'm just kidding. It's Edward," I said after I laughed along with everyone else.

"You are going to take out the garbage when you get home, mister," she said trying to sound stern but failing miserable.

"HAHA! EPIC FAIL!" Emmett and Jasper yelled together.

I flipped them both the bird before returning to our conversation.

"Don't worry. We are on our way. We just had a bit of car trouble but we're all good," I said informing her.

"Phew! I thought something had happened to you guys. Well, I'll see you guys at home," she said before hanging up.

"Rosalie, how did you know how to fix the limo?" our driver asked.

"Well, when Bella visited her now ex-boyfriend, me and Alice used to tag along and hang out on the reservation. His cousin/bother/friend, I don't remember anymore, used to teach me how to fix cars. So if my car magically breaks down, I am totally able to fix it, but I would hate doing so because it screws up my nails."

Our driver just nodded a few times and he pulled up to our house where we could see Esme and Carlisle sitting on the porch.

Everyone but Jasper who stayed to pay our driver climbed out of the limo. I helped Bella climb out of the limo and went to the back to join Emmett in the gathering of our bags. The girls ran to Esme and Carlisle who greeted them with a big group hug. Carlisle looked overwhelmed.

* * *

BPOV – AGE 17

After breaking off from our group hug, I went to help get the luggage and Alice and Rosalie went to help Esme finish up dinner. We all knew that I would probably trip and fall in the kitchen.

I collapsed into the bench right inside the doorway after lugging in the last bag. Ugh, I said in realization. I still had to carry all three of my bags up two flights of stairs. Why did Esme have to design our house like that?

As soon as I got up and started to reach for my luggage, Edward took them from me. Apparently while I was flopped on the bench, he had already taken his luggage upstairs. I was too tired to put up a decent fight even though I had one all planned out in my head. I was just too tired to carry out the plan.

"Dinner," Alice's voice called out.

I waited only two seconds at the bottom of the stairs for Edward to come down. He grabbed my hand and we skipped (literally) into the dining room. As soon as Emmett saw us skipping, he doubled over laughing.

"Bella, you are so AWESOME! Rose, why don't you skip with ME?" he complained.

Rosalie just reached over with her hand and smacked him on the head.

We ate dinner and cleaned and turned in after this long exhausting day.

"DANG IT! I BROKE A NAIL!" Rosalie screeched just as my head was about to hit the pillow. Edward laughed next to me before peaceful dreams overcame my mind.

A few days later, I woke up to the alarm on my phone. "LIFEGUARD CLASS 9 AM"

I climbed out of bed and went to my dresser. I pulled out a red tank top, a pair of black Sofees, and some clean underclothes. I went to the bathroom and took a hot shower. The steaming water felt great on my knotted back. I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I slipped on my new clean clothing; blow dried my hair, stuck it in a ponytail, did a swipe of chapstick, and headed downstairs for breakfast in record time.

Everyone was already downstairs in outfits similar to mine. Obviously, they hadn't forgotten about out class today. Alice and Rosalie didn't have any make up on for like the first time in their lives and Edward, Emmett, and Jasper looked mighty fine in their white tank tops and khaki shorts. Esme handed me a plate full of eggs, toast, bacon, and a glass of orange juice. I chugged all of it down before running upstairs again to brush my teeth. Trust me, no one likes after-breakfast breath.

We all piled into Edward's Volvo which he was happy to drive again and Rosalie's BMW. Alice had taken the initiative to pack all the things we would need to take the class like towels, sunscreen, and such things.

Rosalie and Edward pulled up to the community center and we all got out of the car. I led them to the correct place. It felt good being able to lead and be in charge for once.

"Hi, Bella. Time to renew your license?" the lady at the glass window asked me.

"Hi, Jessica. I brought my family, too. We're all taking the class together," I told her as she marked us down on her clipboard.

"No problem. Just go to the store and get your swim suits on. Bella knows what she's doing'," Jessica said smiling.

"Okay, y'all. We're gonna go to the shop and pick out swimsuits. Yes; they are all brand new and yes; they are only in one pieces," I said much to Rosalie's disappointment.

"Thank, god. I didn't wanna wear a two piece," Emmett said booming.

"Well, I did," Rosalie sobbed.

"It's okay, honey. I'll buy you one the next time we go to the mall," Emmett said rubbing her shoulders.

Rosalie started beaming instantaneously **[big word!]** and hugged Emmett.

"Just pick out your size and go change into them," I said opening the door to the shop.

Rosalie, Alice, and I went to the ladies section while the guys walked to the opposite wall with the guys' swimming trunks.

All the swimsuits were red so we couldn't decide on the color but we could decide on the style and size. I grabbed a simple one with straps that crossed in the back and went to go change. I stripped and stuck all my street clothes except for my Sofees into my drawstring bag. I pulled up the red swim suit and black shorts and wore my black flip flops.

I came out of the dressing room to meet a waiting Edward decked out in his red swimming trunks. He started at my legs and worked his way up with his eyes. I smirked and studied him as well.

"If y'all are done now," Jasper added laughing walking toward the swimming pool door with Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett.

Edward and I laughed. We saw everyone and it was like seeing two sets of twins. The guys were wearing matching shorts and the girls were wearing matching shorts.

"Actually we need to go this way," I called out walking toward the shop exit with Edward.

Alice slapped Jasper playfully on the shoulder and he shrugged.

They all followed me until we reached a classroom where we would be learning CPR and first aid.

"Hi, Andrew," I said shaking his hand.

Andrew was twenty seven and was a great instructor. When he was teaching and you were learning he didn't try anything funny but outside the pool and classroom he was a total flirt. Hopefully he would get the idea that I had Edward, Alice had Jasper, and that Rosalie had Emmett.

"Friends?" he asked nodding his head toward everyone behind me.

"Yes; also family," I told him.

"Let's get started then," he said happily, clapping his hands together, opening the door.

"Ugh, this is like high school all over again," Emmett and Jasper complained as soon as they saw the rows of desks.

Each desk could sit two people side by side so we each sat with our respectable partners while Andrew sat on the stool.

"So basically, we're gonna be learning CPR and first aid," he said launching straight into the lesson.

Amazingly, Emmett and everyone else paid pretty close attention. We watched the required video and acted out several possible scenarios. We finished relatively quickly and Andrew told us to stand up and to come with him to the pool.

We followed obediently to the pool. The weather was nice and sunny but not too hot. The water looked perfect; not a leaf, bug, or unidentifiable **[big word again!]** object in sight.

"Okay, we just need to do a little training and a few tests which I'm sure y'all will be able to pass easily and we'll play victim and lifeguard for a bit. Strip to your bathing suits and sit on the edge of the pool you can put your feet in the water. One to a lane please," Andrew said.

Jasper suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable. Alice stood up on tip toe to whisper something in her ear and he hesitatingly pulled off his shirt. I looked over at him. What was he so nervous about? H was perfectly built much like Edward except a little bit leaner and shorter. Hm… must be good genes. Alice took her shorts off and folded them before piling their clothes on the bench.

Rosalie and EMMETT were done peeling off their clothes and Alice went to braid Rosalie's long blonde hair so that it wouldn't get in the way.

Edward and I wasted no time in taking off our clothes and dipping our feet into the cool water. As soon as I sat down, I redid my ponytail and stretched out my arms.

Andrew took his shirt and whistle off and stood in front of us showing that it was time to learn again.

"I want to see how y'all would save a victim if you didn't have training so this tennis ball will be the victim. You can use anything at this pool. You are to retrieve it and keep it above water while swimming back to your place," he challenger us.

Andrew threw the ball half way across the pool.

"Emmett, care to go first?" he asked.

Emmett nodded and stood up with his toes to the edge of the pool. I realized what he was gonna do.

"No, Em!" I tried to say but it was too late.

SPLASH! Water was sent in a huge tidal wave and everyone on the sidelines including Andrew who was about a yard away from us observing.

We continued to watch Emmett. He reappeared at the top of the water. He had to try and find the tennis ball though because it had moved when he hit the water. Emmett found it and threw it over to us. The ball came flying and I knew it was gonna hit me. It didn't register in my mind to make my body mover. I was stiff as a statue and closed my eyes prepared to take the bit, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw a hand holding the ball. Edward chuckled, handing the ball to Andrew. Emmett climbed back out of the ware.

"Okay while Emmett catches his breath, let's talk about what he did wrong. First, he cannonballed in. Doing that means you lose sight of your victim and that your have possibly made them go under or move. Also, Emmett threw the tennis ball back at us. Well, he threw it back at Bella. Most people can't throw other people out of pools," Andrew finished.

We all nodded and mentally took notes as to how to save the tennis ball.

"Rosalie, you can go next if you want," Andrew instructed.

She smiled and stood at the edge. She raised her hands and gracefully dove into the water making no splash at all.

She got her head above the surface and did a perfect freestyle over to the tennis ball. She grabbed it in her left hand and attempted to do a one-armed dog paddle. Rosalie eventually made it back though and handed the ball to Andrew who smiled and threw it into the water again.

"Rosalie, that was a very beautiful dive and freestyle stroke but you didn't have your sight on the victim. Please note that the one armed dog paddle will not work here," Andrew criticized.

Rosalie took his constructive criticism and thought hard. You could see the gears in her head turning.

"Edward, can you go next?" Andrew asked.

"Sure, why not?" Edward said, shrugging.

Edward stood at the edge and jumped in softly but didn't let his head go under. He used breaststroke to get the ball. He did a one-handed breaststroke to get back. He hopped out of the pool and handed the ball to Andrew.

"Good job, Edward. Jumping into the pool isn't the best way to do it but you kept your head above water which is good. If you were doing the in a real situation, you would probably get over excited and over jumping therefore causing yourself to go under anyway," Andrew said.

"Alice, Jasper, do either of you want to go?" Andrew asked.

They both shook their heads, deciding that neither of them wanted to. Alice probably didn't want to mess up her hair and Jasper probably didn't want to because Alice wasn't.

"I'll go," I said raising my hand.

"Sure, thanks for volunteering, Bella," Andrew said and then threw the ball into the pool.

I sat from the edge of the pool and lowered myself into the pool. I did the freestyle stroke without pulling my head under the water. I reached the ball and flipped over onto my back. I held it in place on my stomach and made my stomach stay on top of the water so that I was floating on my back. I used my feet to kick me back to the wall. When I thought I was gonna run into the wall, I extended one arm above my head. I turned around when my hand hit the wall. I hopped out and handed the ball to Andrew.

"Okay, did all of you watch what Bella did?" Andrew asked.

Everyone nodded and I blushed. I really wasn't used to this kinda attention.

"What she did first was lower herself into the pool which is perfect because you can keep yourself above the water level the whole time. Then she did a modified freestyle stroke, keeping her head above the water so that she can see the person at all times. The reason that you should do this modified stroke is because it is faster than the breaststroke and you can still see your victim. The way she laid on her back was perfect. During that time, you can recharge because hauling another person plus your own weight is tiring. Thanks, Bella, for th demonstration," Andrew explained.

I blushed again when everyone went to smile at me. We all climbed out of the pool and went to dry off and change.

"Y'all can go to the front after you're done and take your picture for your licenses," Andrew said to us, "It's been a pleasure teaching y'all."

Andrew shook our hands and gave us girls a light hug and went off.

We went to change in the dressing rooms. We all changed into our regular clothes and we girls fixed our hair as well.

Rosalie simply let out her hair from the braid, making it extra wavy. Alice's hair wasn't even touched so she didn't have to do anything. She and Rosalie just touched up lightly on make up. I released my hair from its ponytail and it fell into its usual waves cascading down my back. I completely ignored Alice's calls for me to get my make up done but I just sneaked out and did a swipe of chapstick and went to meet the guys outside.

Eventually after what felt like an eternity, the other girls came out and we went to get our pictures taken. The man took them pretty quickly and we rushed home to take showers and go to bed.

* * *

I spent about **5 hours total** writing, typing, and editing this chapter,  
so I hope you can take about **30 seconds** to come up with a review!

**Next chapter out by next Sunday, June 7th!**  
School is out this Friday so I will have more time to write these chapters!

Thanks so much for reading and I'm sorry about the late review!

I proudly and happily present **Chapter 21** of **Leaving Behind Footsteps.**


	22. Interior Designers and Sleeping Beauty

**Helloz, everybody!  
I'm so happy with the reviews on this story!  
A major thank you to all of you that review after each chapter!**

I have a poll up and I need you all the vote!  
Please take the time and give me your opinion.  
It's about the length and update schedule of my future chapters.

**For Megan B. [who left a review without an account],  
I just wanted to answer your review because I try to answer all of them.  
Note: I try -----keyword: try!**

**Remember a few chapters back when Edward was on the airplane and saw the Paramore concert advertistment?  
Well, as much as I love and always will love Paramore, I didn't find a way to fit it in.  
Maybe Edward will take Bella to a concert in the near future.**

As some of you might know, SCHOOL IS FINALLY OUT!  
That means more time for fanfiction and relaxing.

NEXT CHAPTER OUT ON FRIDAY, JUNE 19TH IN HONOR OF PURPLESTAPLERS B-DAY!  
EVERYONE PLEASE GO TO HER PROFILE AND READ SOME OF HER STORIES AND REVIEW!

**Without a further ado, I happily and proudly present Chapter 22 of Leaving Behind Footsteps.**

**BPOV – AGE 17**

I couldn't wait for Washington State. I can't wait to actually start my college years. People have made a big deal out of it since middle school. Make sure you study so that you can get into a good college. Save up your money. Get a scholarship. On and on and on.

High school was supposed to be prepping for college and the "real" world. Are adults saying that school isn't "real"? Excuse me but school's harder than you think. Staying cool, what to wear, hot to act, friends, grades… yeah it's pretty difficult.

"FAMILY MEETING!" I heard Esme's motherly voice call from downstairs.

I quickly dropped what I was doing and hurried my butt downstairs. Jasper and Alice followed me coming out of their rooms. Alice looked giddy and Jasper looked just as happy. Why were they so happy? I didn't know and I hoped it had nothing to do with me.

We all huddled into the living room where Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle already were. I grabbed a seat and sat down ready to listen.

"Thank you for getting here so quickly. Alice, are you okay?" Carlisle said glancing over at Alice who was literally bouncing up and down next to Jasper.

"Jasper, did you give her chocolate? You know what that does to her!" Esme said.

"I didn't do anything this time," Jasper said putting both his hands up.

"Psh, yeah right," Emmett said from a cross the room.

"I'm gonna donate my clothes to charity!" Alice said bursting from excitement.

"ALL OF THEM?!" Rosalie screeched with the rest of us wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Naw, silly. Just some of the ones that are old and don't fit me," Alice said.

"Well, that's wonderful, sweetie," Esme said after regaining her composure.

"We have some exciting news as well," Carlisle said smiling warmly and grabbing Esme's hand.

"OMB! You guys are pregnant!" Emmett yelled standing up to hug both of them.

"Uh, no Emmett, we're not. Sorry about that." Esme said smiling weakly.

"What does OMB mean??" Jasper asked.

"Om my Bella! Duh," Emmett said rolling his eyes.

Everyone including me laughed and pink started climbing to my face.

"You guys are all going to the same college and usually all freshman have to live in dorms their first year. I pulled a few strings with the Dean and donated a sum of money to the school, so," Carlisle started before Esme finished.

"We bought you guys a house!" Esme said happily.

"WHAT?!" we all screeched.

Edward pulled me up and hugged me. Next thing I knew, I was being swung around in circles. I was laughing and he was laughing.

Emmett made Rosalie stand up and pulled her into a happy dance. Emmett was laughing and Rosalie was rolling her eyes but laughing too. I guess they really didn't want to live in a dorm.

I looked over to Jasper and Alice. Alice was dazed for a while and hugged Jasper tightly and kissed him lovingly.

Alice, Rosalie, and I went to hug Esme and Carlisle, thanking them over and over. At one point, the guys joined it and it was a picture perfect moment.

"How big is my closet?" Alice asked innocently.

"As big as this living room," Esme smiled.

"OMC!" Alice screamed.

"OMC?" Jasper asked.

"Oh my Carlisle," she explained.

"Go finish packing," Esme said.

Everyone dashed downstairs. I got into my room and put the remainder of my things into the boxes and labeled it with a marker. I let out a happy sigh as I flopped down in my bed. While we went to college, Esme was going to leave our rooms alone and we would just buy new furniture for our new home.

"Need any help?" Edward said from the door surprising me.

"Sure, take down the boxes," I ordered.

He grabbed the closest box and started moving all of them downstairs one by one while I took a quick power nap.

"Bella, love, wake up. We're gonna go see the house," Edward said waking me up.

I sat up immediately and tried to stand up.

"Ugh," I said grabbing my head and sitting back down.

"I stood up to fast," I explained.

Edward chuckled, grabbed my purse, and carried me down the stairs.

"Sleeping beauty is up!" Emmett boomed in his typical fashion.

Edward put my down and handed me my bag.

"Before y'all go, you might want your house keys," Esme said handing us one.

"It's made out of this new metal which isn't supposed to crack or chip or whatever SO that's why it's black. I thought they were really boring so I painted your names on the wide parts so you don't get mixed up," Esme said handing the last key to Emmett.

"Here are the address and the directions," Carlisle said handing a piece of paper to Jasper.

We gave our thanks with another group hug and went to pile into two different cars.

We reached the house in no time because of Jasper's amazing sense of direction.

The house was simply PERFECT! As soon as we pulled on to the street, it was easy to tell which house was ours. We pulled up to it immediately and rushed out of the cars.

The outside looked like a mansion. The bricks were pure white. The door was made up of black iron swirls and twists. The landscaping was amazing. As we approached the front door we saw a section of the wall that read: House of Bella & Edward, Rosalie & Emmett, and Alice & Jasper.

"How come Bella and Edward get to be first?" Emmett complained.

"Because we're cooler," Edward replied smirking.

"Yeah, Alice and Jasper as last because they are awesome," I said laughing.

Emmett pouted and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Alice took the liberty to insert her key into the lock and opened the door to our house for the next four years.

The downstairs portion of the house looked incredible but I was more interested in the upstairs portion with the bedrooms.

I rushed upstairs along with everybody. The first two rooms were connected. I took the first room and Edward took the other. There was a bathroom in each of our rooms and a door connected both of the rooms.

There was absolutely no furniture in the house at all. We would be able to furnish the whole thing.

"Edward?" I called out to him into my room.

"Yes, love?" he replied when he walked in.

"Do you think Esme would mind if we shared a bedroom and made the other room into a study just fro us? Because I know that there's a study downstairs but six of us crammed in there? I don't think it would work. Plus, we could put a piano in you room and make my room the bedroom and yours the study," I ambled on and on, pouring my ideas out before I forgot them.

Edward shut me up with a kiss.

"Love, Esme said that this was our house. We can do whatever we want. Tell me your plans. If I don't like them, we can always come up with a compromise," my wonderful boyfriend said.

"Since this room is brighter, we can make this the study. I have lots of books and you have lots of CDs so we can put most of them inhere. We can set up a surround sound stereo system for your music. We can stick your piano in that corner. There can be an L desk along these walls and we can have another L desk across from it. We can get a black leather sofa and put it in here and a nice rug," I said pouring out my ideas while gesturing to all the areas I talked about.

He nodded understanding. I let him catch up and figure out what he anted.

"I completely agree with the placement of everything. Can we paint these boring walls crimson and get desks with silver legs and clear tops? I saw those online. We can also get bookshelves and line them along the wall. I noticed that there isn't a closet in here but there's a huge walk in one in the other room. We can totally share that. We still have that corner of the room to take care of so we can put something there. Let's get lots of cabinets and organization. Since this is such a large area, keep the desks and stuff on this side and we can make the rest kinda like a lounging area. How does that sound?" Edward asked for my opinion.

"That's perfect! I love the color scheme. We could be interior designers!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled. We linked hands and went downstairs to start unloading the U-HAUL van. Luckily, all of our boxes were the first ones we saw when we opened the van. I grabbed the lighter ones and Edward got the heavier ones. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett came out and started pulling out boxes and putting them where they belonged. We eventually cleared out the van and the driver took it away. We locked the door and drove back home.

Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us back at home with a wonderful dinner. Esme had made garlic bread, spaghetti, and a large salad. We all dug in and continued to thank them profusively. Edward and I shared our plans and Esme and everyone else agreed with it. Rosalie, Alice, and I helped pick up as usual to let the guys use the shower first.

We figured out early on that the girls have to go second and let the water heat up again or else everyone takes a cold shower. Trust me, Rosalie + cold shower is not pretty.

After showering and brushing our teeth, we made our ways to our rooms in search of some much needed sleep.

* * *

**BPOV – AGE 17**

"BELLA! GET UP! NOW!" Rosalie yelled in her old cheerleading megaphone.

Alice threw the covers off of me and started jumping on the bed. If finally sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Ugh, déjà vu," I said smiling.

We all laughed and Rosalie and Alice got my clothes ready for me. I hurried to the shower and washed my messy hair. I rushed out not wanting to keep Alice or Rosalie waiting. Trust me, bad idea.

They had laid out my favorite jean skirt and my all time favorite five dollar Old Navy flip flops. Alice never ever let me wear them. I saw a dark blue and white tank top nicely folded along with clean undergarments. I changed quickly and moved in to the make up room;

My hair was still wet and my face was fresh without any makeup. I allowed Alice to work wonders with my face and Rosalie to make my hair a masterpiece.

Within ten minutes, I looked up in the mirrors and saw my new reflection. My hair was straight for once and I loved it. I had blue eye shadow and eyeliner on but I didn't look like a clown. I didn't have any blush on like usual since I have enough of that without it on.

Alice and Rosalie already were ready when they came to wake me up. Amazingly, none of our guys woke up before we left the house. Alice left a note on the bed, next to Jasper so that they wouldn't call the police looking for us.

We slid into Alice's Porsche with me in the front, Alice driving, and Rosalie in the back. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"What time is it and where are we going?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Seven-thirty and to a mani-pedi session," Rosalie replied from the back.

"I usually wake up at eight-thirty. Y'all know that, right?" I answered.

"Well, we waned to get early appointments. That way all their focus is on us," Alice said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "We are all going out tonight."  
We pulled into the nail salon. I've always wanted real French nails (the ones with white on the tips and pink everywhere else) but I've never really had a chance to get them. I always went to Walgreens and CVS and bought the five dollar stick ons but after my first try, I decided that it was worthless. I hated artificial nails and I think I always will.

Rosalie and Alice looked surprised that I was gonna do French paint on nails since they thought I would do clear polish or something. Rosalie got bright red, her signature style. Alice felt spontaneous and got a beautiful midnight blue color.

The lady finished my nails fairly quickly and asked it I wanted any nail art. I asked if she could do a simple flower. She compiled putting a large flower on my thumbs and big toe and little ones on the other nails. Rosalie decided to mix it up a bit and got roses. Alice got designs that looked like fireworks. We walked out happy in a brilliant mood.

When Alice parked in front of the mall, I didn't even complain. For some reason, I felt extremely happy and beautiful and was willing to do anything. Funny what a simple mani-pedi session will do to you.

"Bella, don't hate us, okay?" Alice said putting her puppy dog face on.

I grimaced. I hated when they started conversations like that.

"Go ahead, shoot. It can't be that bad," I replied still in my good mood.

"We, meaning Rose, myself, Jazz, and Em, set you and Edward up for a date tonight" Rosalie said quickly, "Well; technically it won't be a date because we are coming too."

I felt a humongous smile climb onto my face and hugged both of them. Edward and I haven't been able to spend much time with our whole gang lately.

We went into the mall and hit Macy's first. I found a few dressed and tried them on.

Too big. Ah! Too small. Weird color. Nope not it. Ew! Just doesn't look goo. Hey! I like this one. Eh, not really.

I kept my thoughts in my head as I moved the dresses from my stack to my body to its appropriate stack. If I liked it, it went in one stack and if not it went in the other. I would look at the ones in the good pile in the end. I found a few dresses and with Rosalie and Alice as judges, I modeled each one.

I was going for simple yet beautiful. Dresses that were too frilly and overly complicated never looked good on me. I want the attention on me, not my dress.

I found several dresses that I liked but I trusted my friends and sisters enough to go with the strapless black dress they liked. Of course, Rosalie and Alice couldn't go to the mall and leave empty handed so they dot dresses, too.

Rose looked drop dead gorgeous in her dress similar to mine except that hers was red. Alice chose the same as ours except in blue like her nail polish.

We went to look for heels and found them after little searching. Mine were silver strappy heels. Rosalie opted for black strappy heels. Alice went with silver ballet flats.

Alice decided that we could buy some jewelry to go with our amazing outfits so we all made our way to the counter.

"Hello, Ms. Alice," Kevyn said from behind the counter recognizing our little pixie.

"These are my friends and sisters, Rosalie and Bella," she introduced us.

"Nice to meet you, fine ladies. I'll leave you all to look. I'm sure Alice knows these places as well as I do. Call if you need me," Kevyn said before disappearing.

Alice, Rosalie, and I never had a knack for gold jewelry and all preferred sterling silver or white gold. I found a beautiful silver chain and paired it with a charm with a dangling heart. I also choose some cool bracelets that would go good with my overall outfit.

Alice called Kevyn who rung up all our items and we left to go home.

* * *

**EPOV - AGE 17**

I woke up to Emmett playing his harmonica and Jasper shaking me on the shoulder. Ugh, not a good way to wake up. I got up and threw a pillow at Em who immediately dropped his harmonica.

"Sorry, Em," I said rubbing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose to get rid of my current headache.

"We're going to dinner with the girls later tonight. Do you have your tux?" Jasper said.

"Uh, yeah. It's in my closet," I replied.

"Cool, that saved a trip to that tux rental place. The ladies went shopping and are coming back around two," Jasper said, "So until then we can mess around and stuff. Go shower and change. You already got your beauty sleep."

I went to dig through my closet and pulled out my favorite black basketball shorts and my old Forks High School football shirt. I grabbed some clean boxers and headed for the shower.

I emerged from the shower and got dressed. I ran my hand through my long messy locks of bronze hair. I should get it cut but Bella would kill me. I approached the kitchen and saw a box of Crispy Crème donuts. I grabbed two regular glaze ones and flopped down on the couch and watched Emmett and Jasper play video games.

After about twenty minutes of watching Jasper kick Emmett's butt, I went upstairs and decided to work on me and Bella's room. I got online and looked at furniture on IKEA's website.

I took notes on a notepad and bookmarked them so that I could show Bella later. Our room would look cooler than any other room in the house. I like the sound of that.

Our room. Our lives. Our love. Our future house. Our future kids. Our relationship.

I have to say that I spent a good amount of time looking for new furniture. I heard Alice's Porsche drive up to the garage so I made my way downstairs to greet them.

For the first time today, I saw Bella. I was appalled. Who dressed her like that and how could she present herself that way? What she was wearing was completely inappropriate. What was she thinking? Did she _want_ guys to hit on her?

As soon as Alice walked in and Bella was halfway up the stairs, I pulled her aside. Alice looked at me confused.

"Care to explain why Bella is dressed like, like, like a slut?" I spit out.

Alice gasped pulling a hand over her mouth. It was Alice's turn to look appalled.

"She does NOT! She looks great. If you don't like her outfits that much, tell her not me," Alice said.

We heard footsteps run up the stairs and a loud slam of a door. Rosalie, who was standing there the whole time, rushed up the stairs with all of their shopping bags in hand.

"See what you've done!" Alice said before rushing upstairs.

Jasper and Emmett came over to where I was. I hit the wall and let out a groan.

"What the hell did you screw up now?" Jasper asked.

"I said Bella looked like a slut to Alice and Bella heard it," I said slumping down.

"Aw, hell no!" Emmett said punching me straight across the face.

Emmett and Jasper were always very protective of Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. They never let people mess with them.

"Go frickin' APOLOGIZE and make things right!" Jasper said pointing to the stairs.

I ran up them skipping every other one. I was standing outside of Bella's room when I heard lots of crying and tissues coming out of their boxes. It made my heartache to know that I was the one to put her in that state.

I knocked on the door readying myself for Alice or Rosalie to verbally attack me. I heard faint whispering and Rosalie and Alice walked out the door. Both of them shot me with death glares. Rose went as far to push me into the wall behind me and say, "Hurt her again and I will personally kick your ass. Judging by your face, I can see that Emmett was already helped me out."

"Come in," Bella called out softly.

I walked in cautiously. I saw her surrounded in balls of tissues. I quickly got her trashcan and piled them in.

"Thanks," she murmured.

I sat down at the foot of her bed. I noticed that she had changed.

"I heard what you said earlier," she said.

I started to say something but she held up a finger showing me to hold on.

"Lemme say what I want to say first," Bella said.

She took a deep breath, almost as if confidence was hanging in the air and she was trying to capture it.

"What you said hurt me. Why you had said that, I don't know. I really don't care what the reason was but please know not to say anything like that again. I totally take criticism but I don't deal with insults. If you have something to say about me, please, just say it to my face," Bella said keeping eye contact the entire time.

It was my turn to talk. I took a deep breath as well. What she had just said changed my ideas of what I was gonna say. As I collected my thoughts, I started talking.

"I really didn't mean to offend you. I was just caught off guard by how you were dressed today. Plus, I didn't really appreciate the fact that guys would be looking at you when I wasn't there," I said sheepishly.

"So you were jealous kinda," Bella said raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, more like overprotective and possessive," I said smiling.

"I don't really care anymore. Come here," Bella said extending her arms for a hug.

I hugged her fully and gave her a loving, reassuring kiss.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I apologized.

"It's okay. You're forgiven," Bella said grabbing my hand and leading me off the bed.

We headed downstairs hand in hand to the living room.

"Y'all all happy now?" Jasper asked looking up from his and Emmett's game.

"Yup," I replied and smiled at Bella who was beaming back.

"Fantastic. Let's all get ready and we'll leave at seven," Jasper said turning off the game much to Emmett's disappointment.

Rosalie and Alice swept my angel out of my arms and hurried her upstairs. I knew that wouldn't see her for at least thirty minutes. I walked up the stairs with Jasper and Emmett on my heels. **[AN: Edward is not wearing heels; haha] **We went into our individual rooms and got into our tuxes. I brushed my teeth and attempted to fix my hair. I gave up on my hair quickly since it just wasn't cooperating. Who says on girls have bad hair days? I went back downstairs and started ready my magazine that I hadn't been able to read lately. Within minutes, Emmett and Jasper joined me. Twenty minutes later, the love of my life dazzled me.

* * *

**BPOV – AGE 17**

"Y'all are AMAZING!" I said looking at myself in the mirror.

Every time they do my make up and hair I am always surprised. I look like myself but at the same time I don't. Yeah, it's weird. I ran out of the room to go get dressed and checked myself in the mirror one more time.

I stopped at the top of the stairs and took a deep breath. I really really really did not want to trip down the stairs at this point. I looked stunning and I knew it and finally made my way down the stairs.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett looked up when they heard my heels click against the hardwood floors of the stairs. All three of their jaws dropped. I blushed bright red and continued my way down. Edward came to grab my hand and we sat down and talked until Rosalie and Alice came down together making the boys just as speechless as I had.

* * *

**EPOV – AGE 17**

Our family dinner was great. We basically talked about how our lives are just starting and how fun and awesome it will be to finally be in college. For me high school was a bore. I sat thee only because I had to and that I or Esme or Carlisle could end up in jail is I didn't attend school. I already knew this stuff back from my sad days before Bella. I would sit in my room with my music and read textbooks. Now that I look back at it, I feel sorry for myself.

We finally arrived home. Bella fell asleep in the car on the way back from the restaurant. I parked the car and carried her back into the house. I laid her down to my bed and Alice came in to change her into her pajamas. Bella didn't even stir once. I chuckled. Emmett was right. She really was Sleeping Beauty. Only, she was _my_ Sleeping Beauty and I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with her.

* * *

**Aw, wasn't that sweet?  
Personally, I loved this chapter and I hope you did too.**

Please take the time to review and check out my poll.  
It would mean a lot to me.  
Thanks a lot!

**Next chapter out by next FRIDAY, JUNE 19TH!  
I am going fishing so I won't be home that weekend.  
I promise to make the next chapter lengthier though!**

**Thanks again and please review!**

**Much love,  
Rachel**

* * *


	23. Stupid Waitress and Rockband

**Helloz, everybody!  
I'm so happy with the reviews on this story!  
A major thank you to all of you that review after each chapter!  
****I don't have much news for y'all this time but...**

******I have a poll up and I need you all the vote!  
Please take the time and give me your opinion.  
It's about the length and update schedule of my future chapters.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS IN HONOR OF PURPLESTAPLERS B-DAY!  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PURPLESTAPLERS!****  
EVERYONE PLEASE GO TO HER PROFILE AND READ SOME OF HER STORIES AND REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER UP ON MONDAY THE 29TH.**

**Without a further ado, I happily and proudly present Chapter 22 of Leaving Behind Footsteps.**

BPOV – AGE 17

"Bella, you gotta get up! We're going to IKEA!" Alice said cheerfully while jumping and dancing on my bed.

I feel the covers being thrown off of me and tiny hands grabbed my biceps. I immediately sit up and open my eyes. How could little Alice lift me? It must have been apparent in my eyes because Alice just smirked and laughed.

"Ali, why do you always have to annoy Bella so early in the morning? She can wake up by herself," Jasper said from the doorframe with Edward behind him.

Jasper and Alice left and went to do something else. Edward came in and sat next to me in bed and rubbed my head.

"How are you, love?" he asked.

"Fine now," I replied honestly, fully awake now.

"We're going to IKEA today. Yesterday, I looked up our furniture online. Can you come over to my room and look at it?" Edward asked leaving me no choice but to give in.

I got up and followed him to his room. I never really go into his room. I still think of it as his territory even though he has told me that I could enter anytime I want. The walls were lined with CDs, all in alphabetical order. His black, iron bed was under the large window that allowed so much sunlight in that we didn't really need to turn on any lights. His desk was on the opposite wall and his desktop computer lay on top of it.

Edward pulled up another chair for him to sit on and offered me his huge, comfy, black, rolling chair. He was always thinking of me before himself like a true gentleman. I sat down and rolled over to the side and let Edward use the computer. I watched as he turned on his computer and log in.

"I bookmarked most of our stuff and I typed out the item number, color, and stuff," Edward told me as we waited for the computer.

Edward opened up his internet window and showed me all of the furniture. He really had bookmarked everything, from the shelves to our desks, even the rug! He must have really thought about this. We finish in thirty minutes and I set up his printer so that we could print the stuff out.

I left Edward's room so that we could both get dressed and ready to go to IKEA. I walked into my room and found Rosalie picking out my clothes.

"Hey, Rosalie," I called out.

Rosalie turned around frightened.

"Dang, Bella. You really are a ninja. Why are you here?" Rosalie said.

"Ummmmm because it's my room. Why are you here?" I countered.

"I'm here because apparently, Alice and Jasper wanted some private time to do _something_," Rosalie said.

"Not like you and Emmett do that sometimes," I murmured.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and told me to hurry up and change into the clothes she laid out for me. I ran to the bathroom because Rosalie really wasn't the most patient person on Earth.

"Hurry up, Bella!" Rosalie said, "I still have to do your hair and make up."

I rolled my eyes because I knew that we still had about three hours before IKEA even opened. Still, I hurried up a little bit. I spit out the toothpaste in my mouth and rinsed with water. I ran out of the bathroom and changed into the clothes Rosalie laid out for me. She gave me an once-over and nodded. She gestured to the chair and smiled. I sat down and let her work her magic. Ten minutes later, my hair and makeup were done and Rosalie went to get ready, leaving me to go downstairs.

I went downstairs and saw Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were playing Rockband on our new Wii. Emmett was on the guitar and Jasper was on the drums. Edward was singing into the mic. I let them finish the song and clapped loudly at the end. The guys hadn't noticed me so Jasper and Emmett looked surprised. Edward blushed almost as badly as I could.

"Did you like my awesome magical drum playing skillz, Bella?" Jasper asked me.

"Sure, but I can do better," I replied smirking.

"I doubt it," Jasper said back.

"I actually think she can do better. You got 87%. Let's see if she can beat that," Edward said, coming over to me to give me a hug.

"Bet time! I bet $20 on Jasper because Bella's just a girl," Emmett said loudly.

"Hmmm. I'm JUST a girl? Lemme go tell Rosalie something," I said turning for the stairs.

"I'm just kidding, Bells! I know that you're awesome," Emmett said getting down onto his knees.

Emmett started praying to me like I was a god or something, saying "I am not worthy" over and over.

"Em, get up. You look pathetic," Jasper said, "By the way, winner gets half of the betted money."

"Well then, I bet $100 on Bella," Edward announced.

My eyes widened and I asked him, "Are you sure you wanna do that?"

He nodded and told me, "I've seen you play this song before and you got close to 100%"

"You've seen me play?" I said with my eyes getting large again.

He shrugged.

"If y'all are done, I believe y'all have a song to play," Jasper said.

I nodded and smiled eagerly and went to sit on the stool behind the drums. Emmett started the same song as earlier on the same level to keep it fair. The similar opening chords of "Crushcrushcrush" by Paramore came from Emmett. I looked at the screen and my first beats were coming up. I started hitting the drum set with my wooden drumsticks. I had pretty much memorized this song. Edward started singing the lyrics in his smooth voice. I joined in while still playing the drums.

"You can play AND sing?" Jasper said surprised from his place on the couch.

I smirked from where I was and went back to focusing. My drum solo was coming up. Edward stopped singing but Emmett keep playing chords and I started into my solo. It was really hard and got me almost every time. When I looked at the screen, I saw all these tricky rhythms so I learned that if I memorized it, it was a heck of a lot easier. So I closed my eyes, hit the drum in the pattern I had memorized, and nodded my head wildly to the beat to keep me in time.

My drum solo finally finished and I opened my eyes again. I saw an appalled Jasper, Edward, and Emmett. Jasper just put his head in his hands. Edward was singing and looking a lot like one of the Jonas brothers. Emmett just kept playing his guitar occasionally looking over at me and Edward. The song finished and the results came up.

"Oh my god," Jasper said when he saw them.

I had gotten a 99% on my whole song. I was slightly disappointed that I hadn't gotten a full 100% but my score was still enough to beat Jasper. Overall, we all got a 95% because Emmett messed on a few chords during my solo. We did so awesome. Edward came over to where I was sitting and pulled me up into a hug. He squeezed me tightly and swung me in a circle. Emmett handed over ten dollars to me and Edward. Alice and Rosalie came down the stairs and we all got into the car. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I were in one car and Emmett and Rosalie were in the other. Edward and I really didn't want to see anything from Rosalie and Emmett.

Jasper drove Alice's Porsche and we quickly approached IHOP. We all got out of the car at lightening speed and Alice flirted with the host to get us a table. We were ushered to a table and handed menus. A waitress named Tanya came up to our table and started the whole "Hi, I'm Tanya. What can I get you guys?" routine. Edward totally ignored her shameless flirting and winking. Emmett on the other hand went right on and told her what he wanted.

"How about two stacks of pancakes, a thing of OJ, one breakfast sampler and a Mexican omelet?" Emmett ordered.

"Will that be all?" she asked.

Emmett nodded satisfied. Tanya stopped flirting with Edward and wrote down the order and a waiter named Laurent came by to give us our drinks.

"Um, excuse me," Alice said to get his attention.

"Yes, ma'am?" Laurent asked.

"I believe Tanya walked away before we could finish ordering," she explained politely.

Laurent smiled apologetically at Alice and to the rest of us and pulled out his notepad and pen.

"Okay, let's get this party started. What would y'all like today?" he said smiling.

We each took turns going around the rectangular table, skipping Emmett, and Laurent wrote them all down. Tanya returned miraculously carrying all the food Emmett had ordered. Laurent said something to Tanya that we couldn't hear and placed all the food down in front of Emmett in a hurry before standing up.

"I'm terribly sorry. This is my first week and I thought all of that food was for the entire table," Tanya said.

"HAHA! Tables don't eat food! People eat food!" Emmett boomed loudly before pouring salsa onto his omelet.

Tanya looked confused for a second and chuckled uncomfortably for bit. Then she bowed her head slightly and ran off to the kitchen. Laurent came back with half of our food and placed it down before turning around quickly to head back for the rest of the food. Tanya was right behind Laurent when he was turning around and Tanya was carrying the rest of the food. All of the food splattered on Tanya, her clothes, and all over the floor.

Some of us stifled our laughter and some of us hid our faces. Tanya quickly stood up and tried in vain to wipe some of the food off of her.

"FORGET THIS PLACE! I QUIT!" Tanya screeched before throwing off her apron and storming out the door.

Laurent apologized again and got our new food out quickly. We wolfed down all of it as soon as it hit the table and we were on our way to IKEA in no time.

The ride to IKEA would be about an hour trip which is why we stopped and ate beforehand. Edward and I were in the back seats listening to my iPod and Alice and Jasper were in the front talking to each other. The recognizable starting of "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade came on. Edward and I hummed it together. Within the hour, we reached IKEA and got out. We stretched our legs which had cramped up due to not being able to walk around for a long period of time.

We stepped into IKEA and there weren't very many people. The smell of cinnamon buns flowed through the air making my mouth water. I would have to get one of those before we left.

Each of the guys grabbed a flatbed cart and pushed it. Rosalie led Emmett in one direction and Alice led Jasper in the opposite direction. Edward told me that we didn't need to look at the showrooms because he already got all the bin numbers and whatever so we could just go to the selection area. I followed him there not knowing where I was going. I helped pile on the lighter boxes when Edward told me where they were and he grabbed the slightly heavier ones. We finished gathering our furniture in the nick of time.

Edward had only figured out the furniture for our room though. In the car, Alice had decided that Edward and I would decorate the living room, Emmett and Rosalie would decorate the entertainment room, and Alice and Jasper would take care of the kitchen area.

Edward and I gathered our ideas and designed the living room. Edward ran around to get the major pieces of furniture and I got the accessories like lamps and light fixtures.

My phone started ringing when I got back to Edward with my findings who had started checking out our items.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"It's me," Alice said from her end.

"I know. What's up?" I asked.

"Well, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I are done. We are coming to check out. What are you guys doing?" my favorite pixie asked.

I could hear two sets of heels clicking against the floor in the background.

"We already finished and are waiting for y'all," I replied.

"Okay, I see you," Alice said before hanging up.

I turned around to see Emmett and Jasper pushing all of their stuff in the carts. I hoped the carts would live through this. Alice, Rosalie, and I shared our discoveries and our cool finds while the guys paid and checkout the new furniture.

Jasper was the smart one to ask about how we would get it home. I was stumped. I knew that Alice's Porsche and Emmett's Jeep wouldn't be able to hold all of our boxes. My eyes scanned the room and found a poster hanging on the wall. It read that IKEA could deliver items directly to our house. I shared the new information with my friend who thought I was absolutely awesome.

Rosalie arranged the schedule with the lady working at the desk and came back with great information which was that we could leave the transportation to the IKEA workers. She had given them our address and phone number, so that they could drop off the stuff and contact us if necessary.

Emmett came up with the idea for all of us to ditch Rose and go get ice cream. Alice and I were hesitantly but we gave into peer pressure **[don't do this, kids!]**. We sat down at a table out of Rose's sight and licked our ice cream happily, snickering every now and then.

"Can't we just take home our small items and leave the big boxes?" I asked Edward.

Edward thought about it for a little bit and nodded. He told Emmett and Jasper and they went to grab the smaller items and take them to the car.

Alice and I went to get Rosalie who looked lost. Well, at least she looked beautiful while she was lost. I would look incredibly stupid looking.

We piled into the same cars and drove off the Home Depot where we chose paint for our designated rooms. Edward and I grabbed our paint and so did everyone else. We were in and out of the smelly Home Depot in half an hour.

We stopped by our house and put our new items in their correct rooms and left to go eat dinner with Esme and Carlisle.

"How was the shopping?" Esme asked happily putting several platters of food in front of us.

We took turns sharing the events of the day and ate when we weren't talking. We went outside and studied the stars where all eight of us – Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I – all fell asleep, dreaming peaceful dreams.

* * *

**Next chapter out by next MONDAY THE 29TH!  
I promise to make the next chapter lengthier though!**

******I have a poll up and I need you all the vote!  
Please take the time and give me your opinion.  
It's about the length and update schedule of my future chapters.**

**Sorry for the late updates recently.  
My parents came up with some system where I have to "earn" my computer time.  
I'm "earning" my time and hopefully I can finish the chapter by the 29th.**

**Much love,  
Rachel**

* * *


	24. Kiss and Ring

This is the last chapter of Leaving Behind Footsteps.  
Thank you so much to all the readers that have followed along with my journey.

I proudly and happily present you the last chapter of Leaving Behind Footsteps.

* * *

TWELVE MONTHS LATER

BPOV - AGE 18

It's been twelve months - a whole entire year. I can't believe how long it's been since we have all been living together. I hate to sound cliche but wow. Time has flown by fast.

I'm now attending college along with the rest of my family. At first, I was overwhelmed by the workload and how much more it was than high school. I'm studying like crazy everyday but I guess it will pay off in the end.

I'm really optimistic about the future. Rosalie and Emmett already had their wedding; they already have a child on the way. Jasper and Alice's wedding is next week. Edward has yet to propose to me even though we have been together for what seems like forever.

We are all still living together and loving it. Sometimes we get on each other's nerves but it's okay because we are all family.

"Hey, Bella. Would you do me the pleasure of going out to dinner with me tonight?" Edward said peeking into our study where I was updating my blog.

Rosalie got me hooked on the concept of blogging. I used to write in a journal daily in junior high and high school but I lost time to get it down. I enjoy blogging now, even more than ever, as a way to jot down my ideas and thoughts. Later, I think I'll enjoy reading my past entries.

I looked up at Edward with a smile after typing up a closing to the entry I was on.

"Of course I would," I said getting off my super comfortable chair.

"How about we leave in about an hour? That should give Alice enough time to play with you," Edward said teasingly.

I groaned. Even after literally years of Alice and "Bella Barbie" time, I still hated every single second of it. And yes, Alice still loved every single second of it. I guess sitting there and being tourtu- I mean, pampered, is a luxury and I should be thankful for Alice. The way Edward looks at me afterwards and how his entire face lights up is totally worth it.

"Let's go, princess!" Alice said extremely peppy.

I'm sure that she was happy to do this since we haven't fit in a "Bella Barbie" session in a long time. She has been to busy planning her wedding by herself even after all the begging and pleeding from Rose and I to help.

I smiled, a rare occurance when it came to "BB" time. Alice and I made our way into the salon.

Esme had asked us if we wanted to convert the master bedroom on the bottom floor into a salon-type thing since the guys got the living room converted into a game room complete with a foosball, pool, and air hockey table. Of course, they had to get the biggest flat screen television for their video game needs. So in our (and I mean the ladies) defense, we got the master bedroom converted into our own little salon.

We decided that none of the couples would get the master suite because it wouldn't be fair to the others. So it all worked out in the end.

Alice led the way and I happily walked in and plopped into the seat with a goofy smile plastered across my face. It didn't go unnoticed by Alice.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Alice asked picking up the straightening iron to do my hair.

"I'm not sure. But I have a feeling something good is coming my way," I told her.

She muttered something along the lines of: if only you knew.

She finished up with me fairly quickly, and I went to slip into my favorite dark blue dress. I dug out my matching heels which I knew Alice would approve of. I clasped the necklace Edward given me around my neck and looked at myself one more time before I left my room to meet Edward downstairs.

I walked up to Edward and he gathered me into a hug, leaving a peck on my cheek.

"You look absolutely lovely," he assured me.

I blushed and thanked him as we walked to his car parked in the front of the house. He held the door open for me until I climbed in and got situated before shutting the door to get in from the driver's side.

The restaurant he drove us to was beautiful. It was just getting dark as we walked in. The waiter quickly ushered us to a private table after Edward told him his last name. Edward never goes halfway with his plans.

We ate our meal chatting quietly. I finished my plate just behind Edward when he asked if I wanted dessert. I said 'yes' of course, forgetting about that stupid diet that Rosalie and I were trying out together.  
Edward signaled for the waiter who rushed over fairly quickly. I noted to make sure that we tipped him graciously.

"Yes? How may I help you?" the waiter asked polietly.

"We would like to order dessert. What would you recommend?" Edward asked.

"May I surprise you, sir? I assure you that it will taste wonderful," the waiter said before leaving for the kitchen to get our dessert.

We waited comfortably, talking about our past week and our plans for the next.  
The waiter came back out with a lovely small cake shaped in a heart. He placed it on the table with a knife and two petite forks before leaving us to our food.

Edward gestured for me to cut the cake in half. As I started to cut into it, the lights dimmed except for the light above our table. I continued cutting but looked up to find Edward looking at me straight in the eye.

I cut straight through the center of the cake until I felt my knife hit something.

"Uh, Edward? I think something's inside," I whispered.

He reached over and took the knife from my hand. He deftly separated the the cake and reached into the middle of it pulling something out. He stood up, pulling me up with him before kneeling down to one knee.

Oh my gosh. This was not happening to me. I looked down at him as tears were starting to form in my eyes.

"Bella, you have been my friend, my love, my world. You have helped me get through tough times and have led me to happier times. You have showed me how to leave behind footsteps and move on from the past. Bella, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" he proposed, his gaze never leaving mine.

I nodded and whispered 'yes' over and over again. I couldn't believe what was happening to me.

He stood up embracing me in a hug and whispered into my ear, "You have no idea how afraid I was of you saying no."

I laughed and reassured him, "Who could have ever said no to you?"

I pulled him into a kiss until he broke away and asked me a simple question.

"What is Alice going to say about planning our wedding?"

* * *

I'm kind of sad now that this is done. There will not be a sequel, I can promise you that. I have so many ideas that I want to put out there into the world of fanfiction which I hope that you will read also. Thanks to all my loyal readers that have stuck with the story from the very beginning (you know who you guys are). Thanks to everyone who has ever left a review. This is Rachel signing off Leaving Behind Footsteps.


End file.
